Change of Place
by IceTease69
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to find a place for herself. A story about life and LOVE. AH, OOC, OC. JASPER/BELLA, I can't do justice to Edward's perfection. Lemons in chapters to come. INCOMPLETE/ON HIATUS/UNABLE TO FINISH @ PRESENT TIME
1. Arrival and Inventory

**A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my first FanFic story. I know it's super long-winded. Please RXR so I can figure out what to do better. I will probably update tomorrow!**

**I don't own Twilight, sadly. Sigh. **

BPOV

The blazing sun stretched out infront of me as I sped down the freeway, trying to catch the glimmering oasis of sun on the liquid road ahead. With my sunglasses on and and music cranked, I settled into the 24 hour drive ahead of us. I looked over at my stepbrother and sent up a whole heap of thanks. When my father had told me he was getting remarried, I had a moment of panic at feeling an exclusion from the new family he was creating. I had paniced for approximately 4 seconds before I reminded myself that I was being completely stupid. Charlie had been with Sarah for about 3 years. When my Dad had to deliver her the news that her husband had died in a boating accident, I had never thought they would get together a few years later; I had just been happy that I didn't have to eat his horrible cooking when I came to visit. Sarah's casseroles were famous in Forks, and there was always enough for my entire stay. I couldn't have been happier for them when they got married last year. Selfishly though, I was happy for myself as well. Sarah was everything a Step-mom should be, close, but not _too_ close. She was there for me when I stayed in Forks, and always put her personal touch on the packages Charlie sent me, but it was not her attention to detail, or her affection for Charlie that held her in my high esteem; her son Jacob was, simply put, _kickass_.

Jacob. He was everything I never knew I always wanted. I had never been dissatisfied with being an only child, so I never knew what I was missing. He had changed all that. I hadn't wanted a brother, I just wanted to be related to Jacob. Jacob had a way of making any situation comfortable. He was easy going, casual, affectionate, pig-headed, sarcastic, irritating, and protective. Dad and Sarah had been worried about us getting along at first; Jacob was strong-willed and I was stubborn. After a few tussles, we had decided that joining forces to coerce Charlie and Sarah was much more entertaining and beneficial than sitting in angry stale-mates about which television show to watch. As I grinned at him from the driver's seat, I watched his hand twitch toward the radio and decided that the trip would be much smoother if I agreed that the passenger gets to pick the song.

"Go ahead and change it. There'll be no living with you in this car for the next 1,440 minutes if you don't at least get your way a bit" I said, trying to keep the good grace in my voice.

"That's right. At least you're smart enough to get it right away. Vanessa never lets me choose the song. I'm afraid it will drive a wedge between us someday".

I rolled my eyes, but was glad at the massive sunglasses my mother had forced on me. I tried to explain to her that when you describe something as "hip" it pretty much rules out any chance of the thing actually being cool. Unfortunately, she was right. The girls Jacob was oggling in the convertible beside us were wearing ones the same size or bigger. I was just happy that they shielded my reactions a bit. Jacob was very intuitive when it came to me, and I was glad he had a bit of a delay on reading some of the reactions I had. Especially when it came to Vanessa. His cheerleader girlfriend was (as to be expected) perky and mostly made of sunshine and sugar, as far as I could tell. I hadn't spent a great deal of time with her, Jacob always spent as much time as possible with me when I was home. I wonder what she thought of him flying down here to help me move.

"She's not mad you took so much time to come down here to help me out, is she? I'd hate to drive that wedge any deeper." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Of course not. She is way cooler than you give her any credit for. Sure, she looks like she's had 12 Uppers before a game, but if you piss her off, the pom-poms come off. Why do you think I never get to change the song?"

"I'll try to remember that, but I make no promises. Thanks, by the way. You didn't really need to come down. I could have managed this by myself." I jerked my thumb at the heaps of crap I had jammed into the back of my car. Renee had wanted me to fly to Forks, but I had insisted on driving. When she hassled me about the long drive by myself, I had bitched to Jacob about it in endless e-mails until he had called Renee and charmed her into it, under the condition that he act as co-pilot. I didn't care so much about all the junk I had in the backseat, but I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my car. My dark blue Pontiac Sunfire was my baby, my pride and joy. Not that it was anything flashy. My love of it had been instantaneous because I had bought it all by myself with the money I had skrimped and saved working as a harrassed checkout girl at the local supermarket. My family...or rather my _families_...were not impoverished, but we weren't rich either. My dad had wanted to help me buy a car when I came back to Forks, since I would have to sell the Sunfire when I left Phoenix, but I couldn't part with something I had worked so hard for. My car represented my independence. Jacob understood this completely, whereas my mother did not. His VW Rabbit he built himself, so he understood my bond with my vehicle. He had jumped at the chance to help me move all my stuff.

"I honestly don't mind, Bells," he sighed. "It gives us time to plot what we can wrangle out of Mom and Charlie for the next little while. I am also burning with curiosity about that boy who was practically crying for you to stay, clinging onto your leg." The protective edge came into his voice and for all his joking I knew he really was wondering about Mike.

"Oh knock it off, Jacob. Mike is just a bit dellusional. He may have made it seem like there was something going on, but there honestly wasn't. Hence: Dellusional."

"...Alright," Jake said conclusively, but I could tell that there was something he wanted to say. So I sighed and muttered: "Just spit it out..." He looked sheepishly at me. As well as he could read me, I couldn't let him forget that I could see through him too. He didn't even have the sunglasses for protection.

"Guys in Forks are not like guys in Phoenix, Bells. Guys at home are in it to win it. You're pretty hot...dont' look at me that way, it's true, and I don't want you meddled with."

I threw him a ferocious look. If I didn't want to be "meddled" with, I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I was about to put him in his place when he threw up his hands.

"I'm not saying you can't meddle, but I want you to know that you can always come to me, or any of my friends if there's a rando like that Mike douche hanging around that you need us to drop." He dusted off his hands. "Lets consider the subject closed. Lets get to making those parental manipulation plans."

I let him slide on the warning. It warmed me to know how much he really did care about me.

We spent the rest of the drive doing all the standard roadtrip things. We played 'I Spy', we sang rambunctiously to the radio. I crooned at all the romantic songs while he pretended he hated it. He rapped to impress me with his lyrical aptitude. We stopped for dinner and switched drivers, giving me my chance at the radio. Other times, we talked about nothing in particular. After an indepth discussion of _Pyscho, _we decided to push through the night instead of stopping at a motel. We reached Forks just as dawn was breaking. I had to admit that the Olympic Peninsula really was sublimely gorgeous. The rich greens, the dark jades, the canopy of trees seemed to contain the whispers and secrets of ages. I wondered what the year would hold for me.

We pulled up to our house. Home. Charlie and Sarah had moved into the new house about a year ago. From the front it appeared to be a snug two story. In reality, it was three stories, built into the side of a hill, backing onto a beautiful copse of evergreens. Light wood siding sheathed the sides, giving it a cottagey look. The inside was just as rustic. The main floor consisted of a spacious, yet cozy kitchen, a front room, back room, and down a small corridor off the back room was Charlie and Sarah's room. Charlie was lucky to have found a woman like Sarah, who put up with his sense of decor. The large mouth bass that was mounted on the wall above the mantle was not something everyone would find "chic". Jacob claimed the entire basement floor and I couldn't say that I blamed anyone for containing his mess to that area of the house. The doors from the back of the house opened up to a great deck, and just a bit further down, a worn in firepit. This was were Jacob and his friends spent a lot of their time. I couldn't wait to meet them. Jacob had always kept them a bit of a mystery to me. Whenever I had visited, he had kept them at a distance, telling me he didn't want me to get too close to them and break their hearts when I left. I was glad that I would finally be able to meet Jake's extended family and hopefully, settle right in.

The smell of the pine floors permeated the entire house and as I took a deep breath in, I truly felt home. Living with Renee in Phoenix was never unpleasant, but it just wasn't _home_. When Renee and Phil got married, I kept up the constant conversation with my mom that they should take the oppurtunity offered by Phil's career to travel around. I wanted to be back in Forks with my Dad, hang out with Jacob, have a more "family" setting. Renee and Phil were really too young to settle into the nuclear family ideal. While Mom always refered to me as her "old soul", the opposite was true of her. She would always be 25 in my mind. I knew she didn't want to leave me, but I knew she agreed with me. When Charlie and Sarah had bought the new house, I finally got her to admit I was right, and started packing my things.

The third story of the house was to be my own level, which in a way excited me. It gave me the freedom to have privacy and my own space. But the two flights of stairs up were just going to be a hassle lugging up all my various boxes and bags. Thank god I had Jake to help me. Charlie and Sarah rushed to the front door when they heard Jake's key, and both shoved eachother to get in the first hug. Charlie beat Sarah, but just barely.

"Bells! It's so great to see you here. Finally!" Charlie gushed while Sarah said "Well don't just stand there, we were expecting you around now, the pancakes are on the griddle!"

We spent an enjoyable breakfast chatting about how excited we all were, until I admitted that I was not excited, but exhausted. However, I knew I still had a few more hours until I could sleep. I was not the type of person to leave things out of place. I forced Jake and Charlie to help me lug all my things upstairs. Once the car was unpacked I began organizing, and sorting. I finally got unpacked, cursing myself for having bought a sedan, not a coup. Less packing space would have indefinitely meant less unpacking. Finally, at around 10, it was done and I collapsed onto my freshly made bed to survey my accomplishment. My room was light and airy, with big windows to capture any sunlight that might be peeking through the clouds. The vaulted ceiling had long beams which I hung paper stars from. They gave my room a celestial feel. In one corner, there was one of those old hatches, where the stairs pull down. They lead to a teeny tiny sitting area on the roofline. It gave a great view of the ravine. I knew it would push me to stargaze, if the clouds allowed. My old dresser was still there from the old house, along with my favourite wingbacked reading chair. My double bed was pushed up against the wall, covered in a light blue duvet. I loved the atmosphere. It was an atmosphere for dreaming. I floated into oblivion thinking about how satisfied I was to finally be in this place.

I didn't wake up until after 6. The smell of salmon cooking woke me and I rushed downstairs to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Sarah gave me a loving squeeze when I practically ate the frying pan before she could flip the fish out of it.

"So munchkin, you ready for big bad school tomorrow?" Jacob razzed me as I gulped my milk.

"Of course, I have my big bad brother to protect me, right?" I retorted.

Jacob smirked. "Damn straight! Ow!" Sarah had given his head a light tap, a reminder to watch his language.

"Hell yes!" I provoked. She just looked at Charlie with a look of aquiescence.

"We'll never be able to wrangle both of them, I should just quit now" She sighed. Charlie just laughed. He didn't have the cleanest mouth ever, either.

At around 9:30, after playing/losing a variety of video games in Jake's lair, I dragged my exhausted feet up the flights to my room. I wanted to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow, knowing I wanted to put my best face forward to a new school, and especially Jake's friends. I thought about the conversation he and I had had while we battled out old school Mortal Kombat.

"So, tell me about all of your friends, so I'm not blindsided tomorrow" I begged him.

"There's really not that much to tell. Do you want the whole story? Or the stereotypes?"

"I want the stereotypes...that way I can make up my own mind about them. They can spend the whole year trying to convince me they don't match with my assumptions".

Jacob grinned at my reasoning. It was something he would have said. "Fine then. I'm the football star. Vanessa, the cheerleader, is naturally my girlfriend. My right hand man is Emmett, co-star on the field who is dating model gorgeous Rosalie. Don't get any ideas about him, they've been together for just as long as Vanessa and I." Here I scoffed. I doubted I would want to date some football star, and then caught myself as I fell into the trap of stereotypes. "Alice is a bit of a freak. She's really into science-fiction, and all sorts of paranormal business, but her boyfriend Marcus tries to reign her in a bit cause he's the science nerd. Edward is the arty "soulful" type. His girlfriend Tanya is a bit of a contrast, she's into the dramatic theatrics. Her best friend, Kate, is the one who tries to direct Tanya around, she's a behind-the-scenes thespian. Her boyfriend Jasper is on the swim team. We're a pretty well rounded group if you ask me."

Despite his joking, I could tell that he was only being aloof because I had asked him to. The respect and love he showed for his friends shone through the casual words he used. They truly were his family. The surprising part was that they really were, very much a very _family _kind of family. Edward and Alice were brother and sister. Their father had married Rosalie and Jasper's mother. Emmett and Vanessa were brother and sister, they were Edward and Alice's cousins, on their mother's side. As tightly knit as their group was, everyone dating someone else's sibling or cousin, I was glad that nepotism ran in the group. It meant it gave me a bit more of an "in" as Jake's step-sister. I didn't know exactly where my place would be, but I knew I would find a niche that fit me.

"We're all evened up in numbers, so we're going to have to find you your other half, Bella. Can't be the black sheep forever" Jacob had teased. Panic gripped me. I was not really into the whole "search out your soul mate" business.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Jake," I had told him scathingly. "I'm not here to hunt anyone down."

"I know, I'm just saying, Don't want to be a third...er...eleventh wheel". He had scrunched his eyes up doing the math and I had taken that as a sign that I should high tail it to bed. I drifted off to sleep trying to envision what they all looked like and acted like. Tomorrow was going to be very, very interesting, I could feel it from the crown of my head to the souls of my feet, that here would be a place for me.


	2. Meetings

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I might do another one later tonight if I have time. PLEASE REVIEW!!** **Also, my stories will be in BPOV unless I specify otherwise :-)**

**I don't own Twilight. **

I woke up bright and early to get ready for the day ahead of me. Or I would have if I had set my alarm properly. I woke up with only half an hour to get to school. I left the house in jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt with dishevelled hair and a flush from hurrying. This was not the way I wanted to start at a new school. I cursed Jacob for having a free period first thing in the morning; I could hear him snoring under my feet while I chugged down some orange juice and grabbed a granola bar before jumping into the Sunfire and speeding to school.

I was apprehensive about going to school by myself, but Jacob had reassured me that he would be there for the dreaded lunch hour. That was enough to get me through any parking lot awkwardness. I pulled into the school and surveyed my new peers. I was almost glad that I had cut the time so close, it shortened the chances of me embarrassing myself before class started. Jacob had given me landmark directions on how to get to my classes, so I didn't have to worry about looking lost. As I searched for the painted blue lamp post which would mark the English building, my eyes stumbled across a group of students laughing outrageously as a large, muscled boy chased around what could only be the prom queen. I had a sneaking suspicion that they were Emmett and Rosalie; they looked like people Jacob would gravitate towards. Standing with them was a boy with dark hair, a tanned complexion, and a row of perfectly even white teeth. His arm was around a tiny girl with short spiked black hair. I wondered which pair they were. I shook myself out of my speculation as I heard the first bell and jogged to my class. I got there before the second bell and settled myself into a seat to the left of the teacher so I could watch people come through the door. The short girl from the parking lot entered and sat in the seat beside me, but didn't look up. My earlier suspicions were confirmed that she was a friend of Jacob's when she raised her hand to "Alice Cullen". When my name was read on the role call, I looked over to see her throwing me a sparkling smile. I returned it somewhat shyly.

I was eager to talk to her, to find out if these people were just as cool as Jacob had always made them seem. Of course, class crawled by. When the bell finally rang, Alice spun to introduce herself.

"I come in peace," she said, giving me the 'V' salute commonly seen in sci-fi films. This was going to be interesting. "I'm Alice Cullen, your Charlie's daughter, Bella, aren't you?"

"Yep, that's me, in the flesh. Are you a friend of Jacobs?" I replied, someone shocked that she knew me as "Charlie's daughter" instead of "Jacob's sister".

"Yea. It's good to finally meet you, he's been talking about you every five minutes since he found out you'd be coming to stay! We've all been very eager to find out about the _mysterious _sister he always ditched us for." Jacob was right. This girl was a sci-fi freak. She was looking at me like she wanted to stun me and then dissect me.

"I'm not all that interesting. I hope he hasn't lead you on with tales of specialness."

"You must be special to have everyone staring at you like this," I opened my mouth to disagree with her, when I glanced around to see three boys looking at me and whispering to eachother. Instead I just shook my head, hoping that she would drop it. "But we have plenty of time to chat about the alien-gender later, can I help you find your next class?"

I graciously accepted her offer, since I didn't know how I was going to find the "Evergreen tree leaning slightly to the right" that Jacob had told me would lead to my Calculus classroom. I hoped she would stick around to help me field his other directions. She gave me a rundown of the sordid gossip about each person we passed. I was grateful for her summary, it made me feel more in the loop. When we reached the building, Alice was met by the boy who had been with her in the parking lot.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Marcus. Marcus, this is Bella, Jacob's kid-sister."

"Nice to finally meet you." Marcus said as he extended his hand to shake mine. I was beginning to wonder exactly how much Jacob had told them about me.

I plastered a smile on my face. "Nice to meet you, too. Are you in this class?"

"Yea. Have you taken much advanced Calculus before?"

....What? _Advanced?!_

"Um. This is advanced? I thought I was just in Calculus..." I stammered out. I would have to try to get out of this as soon as possible.

"They tend to funnel students into this level when the others fill up. Mr. Varner doesn't have the best reputation and people tend to avoid his classes. Don't worry, I'll help you field the tricky stuff." He gave me a small smile.

Alice piped up. "Marcus is brilliant, he could probably teach the class better than Varner anyways." Her gleaming smile confirmed that he was her personal hero.

"I wouldn't go that far, but someone has to attempt to dispprove all your bogus theories with hard mathematics" Marcus replied with a smirk; I caught the motion as he pulled Alice a little closer. Her smile turned into a baring of teeth and I caught myself laughing along with Marcus at her expression. It was very easy to get caught up in their conversation.

Alice shrugged off his arm, but the fire left her eyes and was replaced with a soft glow of affection. "Well, everyone needs something to argue about once in a while, don't they?" she asked me.

"Perfection can be a bit boring sometimes." I agreed, thinking about how true it was. Where was the fun without a little bit of conflict? The bell rang haulting our conversation and Marcus leaned down to give Alice a kiss goodbye. I shifted awkwardly to the side, trying to give them privacy. Great. Jake's friends were into PDAs.

"See you later, Bella!" Alice chirped as she flitted to her next class. Marcus held the door open and I had to stop myself from thinking I was walking through the gates of hell. After what seemed like eternity, it was over. Marcus walked with me until I reached my next building and left me to enjoy Spanish alone. I felt much more confident as I walked into the classroom, knowing that there was only one more period left before lunch. My brave facade remained even when I heard two girls whispering behind me. One had thick curly brown hair, and I looked with satisfaction at the frizz that surrounded it. Though my hair was curly, it was never frizzy. The other girl was a stark blonde. Her cold stare irritated me, but I clung to the knowledge that I was not alone here as I had been in Phoenix; I didn't need her friendship. I turned my back on them and focused on the class, sporadically hearing their whispers behind me.

When I left Spanish, I braced myself for the solitary walk into the cafeteria. I skipped the line, figuring I could go back after I had found Jacob, not wanting to have to turn to face the entire room with no where to sit. As I walked in, I heard it.

Cat-calls, whistling, and cheering. I was going to kill him. Jacob and all his friends were hollering at me, standing awkwardly in the door way alone. I felt my face catch on fire, which only made them yell louder. I walked slowly and surely across the room to meet them, taking extra care to watch my feet. The last thing I needed was to fall on my ass when the entire school was looking at me. Jacob picked me up in a giant bear-hug when I reached the table, only embarrassing me further. I pushed him away lightly.

"Jake, seriously. God."

"What? Had to give you the proper reception. Now wipe that stupid blush off your face and you can meet everyone." He motioned toward the table where eight of his friends were seated, all staring at me with friendly, albeit inquisitive faces. "So, as you know I'm Jacob," he said in a patronizing voice. I smacked him a bit harder than necessary on the arm. "You've met Vanessa. Then there's Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Tanya, Alice told me you met her and Marcus already," Everyone smiled and nodded as he said their names, Alice beemed at me and winked, like we were old friends in on a big secret. ", and coming up in the caboose is Kate. Hey Katie-bear, where's your other half?"

Kate rolled her eyes a bit and answered him: "You know I don't keep tabs on Jasper, he's probably in the library or something."

Jake leaned over and said in a mock whisper "Kate resents the idea of being a ball-and-chain. Doesn't mean Jasper's not on a leash, it's just significantly longer than the rest of ours." Vanessa shot him a look that silenced him on the subject, possibly forever. I could see what he had meant when he said she could be frightening.

Kate spoke up in her own defence. "It's not that I resent it, I just don't see the point of being cemented to him. We're are own people aren't we?". Everyone else at the table relaxed away from their partners a bit. Her theory made perfect sense to me. I was glad there was someone in Jacob's group who seemed level headed in the romance department. I smiled at her and she returned it. I put my bag on the seat between her and Jacob and went to get my lunch. As I walked back towards them with my tray, I had one of those moments where you feel simply content. This was what I had been looking for when I left Phoenix. The group around the table was so diverse, I knew I would be able to fit into it; a puzzle piece they didn't realize was missing. Jake smiled at me, and I knew he agreed with me.

I spent the lunch hour talking to Jacob and Vanessa. When they were captivated with each other, I talked with Kate about her position as director of the next school play. She was easy to talk to, but there was something about her that left me feeling slightly immature. She carried herself with a sensible confidence which made me think of women twice her age. Either way, she was someone I could see myself being comfortable with, but not intimate. Alice stole that position quickly. When she saw Kate and I talking, she made Marcus switch seats with her so she could be in on the discussion. Alice was perky, which gave me a jolt of energy. I enjoyed the energetic buzz that came spewing from her whenever the conversation started to dwindle, and I found myself winding up as well. It was in this state that I left the lunch hour, clinging to the hyper feeling as I thought about facing Gym.

Forks Highschool, while not being an elite school by any stretch of the imagination, was very well taken care of, and the sport complex had been newly built a couple years ago. I needed no direction toward it, it stook out like a sore thumb among the small buildings the students had classes in. The complex boasted every modern athletic convenience, but the crowning glory was the olympic sized pool. Alice had told me that it had a glassed in ceiling, since we had so much rain, it gave the feeling of the outdoors, without the inconvenience. Living in Phoenix, swimming was important. It had always been hard to handle the heat without taking a dip in the pool that was nestled into my old backyard. I knew I would miss swimming, water was a place virtually impossible to be clumsy in. I wandered into the complex and decided to venture to the pool, just to see what it was like. I had left the still packed cafeteria early, just incase I did get lost, so I had time to poke around on my own.

Coming around a corner, the strong smell of chlorine and pool chemicals invaded my nose and I knew I was on the right track. It was an abrassive smell, but it took me back to swimming lessons when I was a kid. I pushed open the set of doors toward the bright pool and onto the slippery deck. I stared up in wonder. The ceiling was beautiful. Sparkling glass panes let in the bright light from outside, even though it was clouded over. I was still marvelling at the moody sky outside when I heard a light splash.

Pushing himself out of the water, was the single most attractive person I had ever seen. His blonde curled tendrils dripped with water as he shook his head, his strong jaw relaxed as he filled his lungs with air. His perfectly defined chest rose and fell with each breath, droplets of water sliding off him, falling to the floor. I could not stop myself from following the water trails down his chest to his muscular abdomen, trying to drag my eyes away, but his body dragged them down. They grazed the indentations of his hips, took in his low slung swim trunks, and his strong upper legs, his tensed calves. I stared all the way down to his large feet; the feet that were beginning to walk toward me. I snapped my head up and took a step back. This was not the best idea. I slipped on the tile, losing my balance. His long, dripping fingers grasped my arm and steadied me. I could feel the flash burn across my face, which was not out of the ordinary. What was not ordinary was the burn in my arm where his wet hand gripped me, that pulled the heat from my entire body to that pinpoint where his palm lay flat against me.

He let out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, but you don't look dressed for swimming," he said in a smooth, luxurious voice; a lazy southern drawl. Why did he have to be from the South? He didn't let go of my arm, for which I was grateful. My knees were shaking and I hadn't even looked up yet. I tried to brace myself for what I would see. I was unprepared.

I started at his neck, slowly working my way up. Such a defined jawline, a strong chin, perfect, soft, full lips spread into a soft smile, partially revealling a set of gleaming white teeth, sharp canines. A dimple in his right cheek. His straight nose had water running down it, I stopped just before his eyes.

"I...I...Sorry." I breathed out. "I didn't mean to interupt." I could not breathe, I forced my lungs to inflate.

"Not at all. I was just finishing up." He said again. I could almost feel his breath, I resisted the urge to lean in and breathe his breath. I didn't reply. I finally looked up and knew it was smart to have left his eyes for last. Staring at me with light amusment, slowly beginning to morph into worry was a pair of wide, green eyes. Not sparkling emerald but deep, rich, earthy green. They were like a forest on a rainy day, droplets falling from his hair made the simile stronger. They pulled me in, drowned me in their depths. I pulled in a rasping breath as he stared back at me, eyebrows beginning to pull together with concern. He seemed to realize he hadn't released me yet, and gradually loosened his hold on my arm.

As soon as he stopped touching me, I snapped back to my senses and snapped my eyes back to the pool. Get a grip! my head screamed at me. I looked back at him, but didn't meet his eyes, resting my gaze along his graceful cheekbones, seeing where the sun had darkened the planes of his face.

"I was just coming to check out...the pool." I stumbled. I had checked out more than that.

"It's great isn't it? The ceiling is getting to be infamous," he said easily. "Is it living up to it's expectations?"

"Indefinitely," I said "I've never seen one quite as open as this one."

"Do you swim?" he asked curiously.

"I used to back home." I said hesitantly.

"Back home? You're new then. I was sure I hadn't seen you around here before." He said confidently.

"Um, yea I just got settled in yesterday." I said quietly. Why was he still talking to me? He was dripping onto the floor.

"Well, I'm a member of the swim team, if you want I can see about a trial for you, we have a great co-ed group this year. I'm Jasper Hale." He pushed his hand forward as I shook it wearily, trying not to feel the rough parts of his hand in mine. The contact drew the heat that was still pooled in my arm down to my hand. I still avoided his eyes, I was sure mine were full of chagrin and irritation. Jacob's friend Jasper. Kate's boyfriend Jasper. I was basically panting over Jacob's friend's boyfriend.

I forced my hormones to the side. I couldn't be so standoffish to a friend of Jacob's. "Oh! You're Jasper. I'm Jacob's step-sister, Bella."

I couldn't be a hundred percent positive, but I thought his pupils dilated as he breathed out a sound of recognition. "Ah. Well welcome to Forks, Bella. I have to run, I'm going to be late for class if I don't hurry. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon." He turned on his heel as I muttered a goodbye. I was pulled in once again by his glorious body. His shoulders were broad, his back muscular, still wet from the swim. He turned slightly to give me a wave when he reached the locker room and I rushed to compose my face. Being caught analysing his body was something I did not want. I gave a brief nod as he disappeared and slowly made my way to the door. A blast of fresh air issued from the hallway, clearing my nose of the chlorine, but my sense were still clouded by the gorgeousness that had me stunned.

I walked in a daze to the gym and settled into the bleachers. I looked down and saw his wet handprint on my sleeve. What a total mind fuck.


	3. Different Angles

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so pumped that people are reading my story! I lied big time when I said I would update in the same day...I had more homework that I thought :S! Here's the new chapter though! Thanks to IdreamofEddy for the help!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Jasper POV

The gloomy light streaming in from my window didn't wake me up, but it wasn't helping me hold onto the edge of sleep either. I gave up the battle and opened my eyes. The first day of school is always the hardest after having the entire summer off. I sighed loudly to my empty room as I stumbled into the shower and turned on the water as hot as I could take it. A scorching shower was always the best way to wake me up, but today I couldn't shake the fog from my mind. My brain must be resisting the return to the draining everyday routine that school drilled into me. I lathered up the soap as much as I could, scrubbing my entire body from head to toe as vigorously as possible without taking off the top layer of skin. The feeling of the creamy soap coating my entire body was great; rinsing it off was equally as satisfying. The sensation of being entirely clean always made me feel better. I towelled off, wrapping the towel loosely around my hips, thankful that I had my own bathroom. I quickly brushed my hair and ran some wax through it; hair maintance was not high on my list of priorities, there was no one I had to impress. I let another sigh slip past my lips. _Yep, back to normal_, I thought to myself.

I heard dishes clattering in the kitchen so I threw on my jeans and a t-shirt, adding a sweater over top. I wasn't preppy but I wasn't into sweats either. I left those two categories to Edward and Emmett. I took the stairs to the kitchen quickly, enjoying the "tha-thump, tha-thump" rhthym my feet made as I tumbled down. Edward looked up at me with a look of slight irritation, but amusement as well. I wondered why it mattered to him when I acted a bit childish; I savoured the simple pleasures. I glanced at Edward's button down and khakis and smirked to myself; he was so predictable. Emmett and Rosalie were no where to be found and I looked at the schedules Esme had insisted we put on the fridge and saw they didn't have a free period first thing like we did.

"Good morning." Edward said as he poured me a glass of orange juice, knowing I wouldn't resist the fresh, tangy citrus that brought the south back to me. Despite living all over the country, I had never let go of my roots. Rosalie had almost lost her accent completely, but mine still weaved through my words, strong and promient.

"Good mornin' to you too," I helped myself to his crusts and took a peach out of the basket. "Are you ready for our ten-month long entombment at Forks High?"

Edward scowled at me. "Stop being so pessimistic. You've been grouchy all week, and for what? You've got the starting spot on the swim team, you get to hang out with the coolest people in school, and you get to see Kate everyday now. I don't see why you're complaining."

Of course he wouldn't. No one would complain about my life; it was virtually perfect. I had a great family, great friends, a girlfriend people would kill for. I was being ridiculous.

"You know, you're right. Lemme try that one again. 'Goodmorning Edward! Ready for ten months of pulse-pounding excitement?" Where did the sarcasm come from? I was really losing it today.

"Ready as I'll ever be. We need to head out soon though, if we're picking up the girls ontime. Do you want me to drive?"

"Nah, I wanna drive my truck. You can drive tomorrow."

"Fine, but you better hurry. You know how they hate being late."

"I'm on it, I'll meet ya outside, I just gotta grab my bag." I rushed to my room to grab my backpack, quickly packing my swim shorts incase I had to wait around for Edward to finish in the darkroom after school. He always lost track of time when he was concentrating and I didn't want to interrupt him.

I ran downstairs and walked out to the garage to get my truck. Carlisle and Esme had bought me the truck for my birthday last year and I loved it. I felt horrible knowing how much they might probably spent on it, but I couldn't help savouring the freedom of having it. Tagging along with Edward had been growing more and more frustrating. I wanted the chance to go off on my own and I had felt bad borrowing his precious Volvo. Not that I blamed him, it was a sweet car. I just preferred something a bit more durable.

I hopped into the cab as Edward did, swiftly pulling out of the drive and turning onto the highway towards Tanya's house. Kate was already there with Tanya, so we didn't need to stop twice before heading to school. Tanya gave Edward a sloppy, wet kiss before climbing into the back. Kate leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I grinned back at the casual hello. While I drove, the three passengers talked about their upcoming extracurricular activities. Edward was starting to get together his portfolio for submission to colleges. The girls were chatting about the drama club. Tanya wasn't worried about her position as star performer in this years theatre production, and she and Kate were trying to guess which play the drama department would pick. They were both hoping for something more modern.

"I don't know why we have to do all the classics," Kate complained. "I want to do something contemporary. Something with real edge. The drama department needs to get its act together if it wants to get more funding. No one wants old musicals anymore."

I personally disagreed with her, but I knew by now that arguing with Kate about anything related to the theatre was a mistake. She knew what she was talking about and hell if you tried to tell her differently. She wasn't a bitch about it, she just knew what she knew.

Still, I couldn't resist teasing her just a bit. "How about Oklahoma? Can't resist Surrey with a Fringe Ontop." I drawled at her.

She rolled her eyes at my suggestion. "That wouldn't bring in the kind of revenue from pre-sales that we need for new costumes. Besides, Oklahoma is hardly cutting edge". She shook her hair out of her eyes as if that closed the discussion. She turned back to Tanya listing off the plays she deemed worthy.

Edward just gave me a sidelong look and I smirked back. This was not an out of the ordinary conversation for us to have. Kate and I were not the most compatible people in the universe. She was confident and self-assured. I was more layed back and pliable. We had been the two outsiders in the group for months before it started to seem silly for us not to date. It's not that I didn't want to date her. She was good-looking, in an intense way with silky red hair cut into a severe bob, bangs falling in her face, a small, slightly upturned nose and vivid green eyes. She had a sharp look about her, reflecting her attention to detail and her decisiveness. I had never seen her without makeup, and she was always smartly dressed. She was our friend though, which meant she had a good heart. Plus, she threw great parties.

We coasted up to school a few minutes early to see Jacob and Vanessa already there, leaning against Jake's Rabbit.

"Finally! Where have you been? I've been waiting to talk to you for soooooo long." Jake moaned, exaggerating the whine in his voice. He was such a kid.

"We were waiting for Jasper to drag his butt out of bed." Kate explained and I laughed.

"Can't blame a guy for wanting to put off the first day of school, can you?" I said, as Jake laughed with me.

"Yea, I probably could." Kate returned. "I have to meet with Ms. Adele before class. I'll see you in Chem." She squeezed my hand as she left. I watched her walk away. _Yep. Right back to normal._

"Well, now that that's finished I have to talk to you guys about Lunch," Jake started. "Fill her in later, Jasper. Today's Bella's first day, so we have to make lunch _extra_ special alright?" He continued to explain the plan about making her the centre of attention and I gave an inward shudder.

"Don't you think she might like to settle in first before you make her a spectacle?" I said suddenly, surprising myself. Jake brushed off my concern and started thinking of ways of getting her to stand on a chair when I decided that it would be best if I just went to class. This was all ridiculous. Having to re-start schools was something I was pro at, and I always enjoyed surveying the territory, flying below the radar for the first couple of days to get my footing. Luckily, the bell rang saving me from an awkward exit and I headed to Chemistry.

Kate was already there, the building was right beside the Auditorium. I asked her how her meeting went while I chucked my books on the desk we shared.

"It went great, I think I may have persuaded her to try something different." My book knocked hers out of the way a bit as it hit the table and she straightened them out. "Can you try and be a bit more careful this year? I would like to keep my eyebrows for the grad photos."

I bit back the laugh I had for that. I had _almost_ singed off her brows last year in Chemistry. I was not a scientist. At all. If it hadn't been for Kate, I woudln't have passed last year. I tried to remember that fact as she gave me a reproachful look.

"I'll try my very best."

Apparently my best wasn't good enough. It was my eyebrows this time which almost disappeared when I turned the bunsen burner up too high in impatience. I laughed it off, but Kate looked morally offended. I tried to reassure her.

"At least you have the oppurtunity to pencil yours back on... I can't possible wear makeup. Emmett wouldn't let me live it down." I laughed at the image but she remained unentertained. I started getting irritated. Why couldn't she just loosen up a bit? I tried to shrug off the aggrivation and chaulk it up to my displeasure at being back at school, but I couldn't quite get over it while she looked so self-righteous. Had she never made a mistake before?

As we walked to my Calculus class, things were not improving. I dwelled on the look on her face. Kate was great around the group and I couldn't understand why she was standoffish when they weren't around. I secretly thought that she was dating me because it was convenient, and I had to admit that was a part of why I was dating her. With a group as close knit as ours, it was hard being single when everyone else was paired up perfectly. Kate left me at the entrance to the classroom, giving me another kiss on the cheek. I could tell she was still annoyed at me.

"I'll see you at lunch?" she said awkwardly, trying to hide her irritation. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the back of Marcus' head disappearing around the side of the Language building with a girl I didn't recognize, loose brown ringlets cascading down her back to her waist. I could only see her from behind, but if her front matched her back she was hot.

"Yea, probably. I'm going to stop off at the library on my way so don't be surprised if I'm late." I said absentmindedly, still wondering who the girl was.

"Well, take your time." She said frostily at my distracted tone and turned on her heel. I was left thinking that I would take as much time as possible to let her exasperation subside.

I tried to sort out my feelings of frustration towards Kate during class and had only succeeded in working myself up more. She was so constricted, I wanted to shake her out of her tension, force her to relax. But she had always been this way, even when we were just friends. High-strung. She was the one to organize all our big events, wanting everything perfect. She had even asked me out, organic attraction not trustworthy enough in her books. _Probably asked me 'cause the uneven numbers got under her skin_ I thought bitterly.

The gleam of the roof of the pool caught my eye, and I decided it would be stupid to go to lunch in this mood. Not only would I have to face the possibility of having Kate still pissed, but I'd have to participate in the fuss over Bella, which I hadn't entirely condoned in the first place.

Coach Clapp had always let me have free reign of the pool. He trusted me not to do anything stupid like dive into the shallow end; I had been around pools enough that I wasn't totally irresponsible. I applauded myself on my choice of lunch activity. I needed the relaxation offered by the cool water.

I quickly changed into my suit in the silent change room and walked quickly to the pool deck. I climbed the 6 steps to the diving board and walked to the end, curling my toes around the lip. I filled my lungs with the chlorine sting, coiled my body, tensed my muscles and launched myself into the air. I sliced through the surface, diving straight down, trying to reach the drain at the very bottom of the pool. Before I could reach my goal, my body pulled me back up. My head broke the surface and I gasped for air. That was the release I had needed. Nothing quite felt like plunging into cool water, your instincts taking over; fight them to stay down or let them take over and resurface.

I swam to the ledge of the pool and started my laps. Breast stroke, Side stroke, Front crawl. I did a few laps of Butterfly just to make my swim seem more industrious. As I swam harder, the frustration left me, and I felt the tension leave my shoulders. I did a lazy backstroke, gently slowing into a deadman's float while I stared at the clouds on the other side of the ceiling above. I prefered the days of gloom. The clouds were like a thick blanket, comforting and soothing, even as they smothered the sun. It was easy to get lost in oblivion when you were staring up at a sky without definition. It could reach down and swallow you up in it's billowy folds. I floated for an immeasurable moment, letting the water keep me afloat, overly aware of the contrasting sensations of half my body underwater and half above. I let the water begin to close over me, cripsly engulfing my face, creeping closer to my eyes until I closed them and sunk beneath the surface to head back to the edge. I swam underwater on the way, re-memorizing the way the water flowed over the contours of my body, the strength coursing through my arms as I forced the water to my sides, pushing against the natural resistance.

I launched myself off the bottom of the pool to give me a start on heaving myself up over the edge, not wanting to give up and use the ladder. I shook my hair out, letting the curls seperate after being forced together by the water. I began looking for my towel when I abruptly stopped caring about where the fucking towel was.

I was right. Her front was just as hot as her back. Hotter. Her face was slowly panning from my head to my feet and I wondered if she was sizing me up. I took the oppurtunity to size _her_ up. Her feet were awkwardly turned in, as if she was embarrassed or unsure. I found her practical, everyday runners endearing. Her darkwash jeans fit her perfectly, hugged her subtle curves. She had on a black t-shirt with long sleeves and a part of my mind wondered why she didn't have a jacket in this weather, she looked too delicate to be easily warmed. Her neck flowed gracefully into her jawline, fragile and soft. A small chin was the point in her heartshaped face. I watched as her defined cheekbones went from white to pink, pink to red, red to crimson. I couldn't help myself, I took a step towards her.

I saw it all happening very clearly. Her quick reaction to my advance, her foot in the puddle on the deck. She was about to go down, possibly into the pool. I completed my first step and took three more before my hand found her arm and steadied her. I was completely shocked when her arm wasn't cold. It flamed under my hand, I could almost feel the blood pulsing under her skin through the thin sleeve.

"Sorry, but you don't look dressed for swimming," I said nervously, forcing myself to smile, unable to relax my fingers from her arm. She began to raise her head, her eyes taking in my face. I took advantage again of her distraction. Her hair was slightly rumpled, mussed up into a sexy wave, curls at the end. I coudln't help but compare it to what people were constantly referring to as "sex hair". I pulled in a deep breath. Her perfect, plump lips were slightly parted, breathing shallowly. I wanted to reach out and see if they were as soft as they looked.

"I...I...Sorry...I didn't mean to interupt." She looked so nervous. I felt it emenating from her, into my chest. My palm burned against her arm and I couldn't take it away. It was an impossibility.

"Not at all. I was just finishing up." I pushed through my teeth, struggling to maintain a casual tone so she wouldn't bolt. I could feel her tension, her willingness to run away from this awkward situation. She tilted her head up, slowly moving her eyes to meet mine. My anticipation mounted. I was not prepared for what I saw. Looking back at me was a pair of round, glossy brown eyes. They were chestnut, they were cinnamin, they were cocoa. They were absolutely endless. I couldn't look away, they coated me in their smooth texture; being dipped in chocolate couldn't compare to how it felt to drench myself in her eyes. I couldn't feel my expression, I was being bowed under the weight of her gaze.

She drew in a sharp breathe and I realized I still had her arm in my grasp. I made myself relax my fingers, withdraw them from her arm. They had left a wet handprint on her shirt. My face contracted with concern...how tight had I been holding her?

Her eyes snapped away from mine and I was free again.

"I was just coming to check out...the pool." She breathed out, airily but trying to compose herself. What had we been talking about? Oh. The pool. I reached into my mind to keep her talking.

"It's great isn't it? The ceiling is getting to be infamous. Is it living up to it's expectations?" I rambled, trying to get a handle on myself. I mentally shook myself.

She let a small laugh escape. "Indefinitely, I've never seen one quite as open as this one."

Curiosity raged inside me. Why was she so interested in coming to explore it? "Do you swim?" I asked stupidly. Who doesn't swim?

She hesitated: "I used to... back home." Excellent. I knew I had been right before. There was no way this breathtaking girl could have escpaed my notice in a school this size.

"Back home? You're new then. I was sure I hadn't seen you around here before." I said without thinking. Of course she was new. I gave myself a smack to smarten up. How was I supposed to make conversation if I kept stating the obvious?

"Um, yea I just got settled in yesterday." Yesterday? Wasn't that cutting it a bit close to get ready for school? I decided to be the friendly, welcoming type. She didn't need some half-naked creeper checking her out in a virtually deserted building. How could I introduce myself? I wracked my brain for something fitting. Oh. The pool.

"Well, I'm a member of the swim team, if you want I can see about a trial for you," I rushed out, "we have a great co-ed group this year. I'm Jasper Hale." I extended my hand a bit too fast for a casual handshake but I hoped she didn't notice. Oh my god. I was going to touch her again. She put her small hand in mine and I was absorbed again in the intense heat radiating from it. I searched for her eyes, trying to see what she thought of my fumbling self-introduction.

"Oh! You're Jasper. I'm Jacob's step-sister, Bella."

Shock. What I felt was pure shock. I was standing, dripping wet, shaking hands with Jacob's Aphrodite of a little sister. She looked up at me as the full realization of our situation overtook me. Here I was, rooted to the ground, trying to keep myself from jumping _Jacob's_ _little sister. _The feeling of being punched in the stomach began to resonate from my abdomen and I felt the need to flee. Flee as fast as possible. I tried to be polite as I rushed to get away from her.

"Well, welcome to Forks, Bella. I have to run, I'm going to be late for class if I don't hurry. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon." I choked out before I spun and tried to casually walk to the change room. I stopped just long enough to give her a small wave before dashing into the change room. I collapsed onto a bench, my hands on my knees as I gasped for breath. What. The. Eff...What the FUCK.

I closed my eyes and hung my head in my hands. As soon as my eyes closed, I saw her eyes staring back into mine, boaring into my soul, searching my entire mind. I saw their apprehensivness, then recognized the strength that hid behind the self-conscious layer. My mind's eye zoomed out from just eyes to her whole face, her hair, her flushed cheeks, her full lips. I jumped up from the bench and rushed to the shower. I turned the tap on full, and even the freezing cold water couldn't shock the image of her out of my head.

**A/N: Ahh, this is so much longer than I thought it was going to be. I won't be updating until later tomorrow, hopefully not this late though! **

**PLEASE review. It makes my entire day when I hear you are liking it! **

**I'm off for a cold shower myself ;)**


	4. Pulse Point

**A/N: Wow, my number of people reading this has sky-rocketted and I'm utterly stoked. Thankyou guys so much for reading! Please review! It tells me if I'm doing something right and where I can improve!! But if you're not into reviewing... just enjoy :) Also, I've put a bit of a family tree at the bottom of the chapter. The siblings are a bit jumbled and I got confused during the last chapter :S.**

**I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

I don't know how long I sat there before the class started filing into the bleachers behind me. I hardly took notice of them. No one talked to me so I assumed there wasn't any of Jake's friends waiting in ambush. Coach Clapp shuffled out onto the gym floor and began a long, droning speech about the rules of the complex and what we would be learning this year. I tuned him out and tried to get a handle on my emotions.

What exactly had happened by the pool side? I ran the events through my mind twice before I decided that it wasn't the thrilling discussion of swimming that started my heart hammering in my chest. If it wasn't the conversation, then how could I explain the firecrackers in my head whenever I remembered how he talked to me? I tried to capture his voice in my head, to compare it to any other I had heard before. There was nothing that could compete with it; his voice flowed like honey, slow, sticky and sweet; the drag of his sedate pronunciation changed words into velvet, some to silk.

He was shockingly handsome, there was no denying it but I had been around great-looking guys before and had never quite fallen so hard into the abyss I was now struggling to get out of. I closed my eyes in frustration only to see his deep mossy irises burning under my lids making me tremble at the intensity of their gaze; they called out to me, begged me to follow them anywhere. They pulled me into a silent forest, soft pine needles brushing against my skin, scratching without pain. The hairs on my arms rose, my skin prickled. My lungs collapsed, pushing out the last reserves of oxygen and I gasped, my body begging for a release from the pressure building inside me, my heart racing, the speed making me weak. I forced my eyes open, but the mounting pressure didn't subside. I was going to explode from the force of it. I looked around me, searching for an escape; I needed to run away from the memory of his crushing stare. The bell gave me the chance I needed and I fled from the gym, ran from the complex. I burst through the doors as the rain burst from the clouds and stood there, letting it pour over me, trying to wash away the sensation of his hand on my arm, his hand in my hand. I sank to the ledge of a raised flower bed and leaned over, trying not to look like I was putting my head between my knees as I focused on inhaling and exhaling.

"Bella!" I heard from across the parking lot. Jacob must have seen me fly out the doors. I heard his feet pounding the ground as he ran over to me. He plunked down beside me and put his arm around me. "Is something wrong?!" he asked, overly concerned. It felt better to have him beside me; he was like an anchor to reality.

"No... no. Nothing's wrong. I... I don't think I ate enough at lunch and I was starting to feel dizzy. I didn't think Coach Clapp would want me to spew on the gym floor." I was desperate for him to believe me, I didn't want to know what the emotion was behind my eyes.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jake offered, still worried. "The nurse loves me, I'd get you out no-problem."

I thought this through quickly. Would I rather sit home alone, my thoughts undistracted, or risk another outburst during school? I decided that sitting at home was a bad idea and just asked Jacob for a bottle of water. He dragged me to the cafeteria, out of the rain and made me eat some chocolate until I lied and said I felt better. I didn't know if he believed me, but he let me go to Advanced Biology with a frown at my wet clothes.

I squelched into the classroom and saw one of Jacob's friends from lunch look up at me, giving me a small smile and gestering to the seat beside him. I gladly took it, hoping that he would give me a small distraction.

"Hi, Bella. How's the rest of your day been going since the welcome wagon left?" He asked me as I searched to remember his name.

"Oh, it's been fine. I just had Gym..." I couldn't hide my cringe as memories of passed athletic experiences flashed through my head.

"It's Edward. And ew. I pity you. Did Clapp give the speech?"

I smiled at the reminder of his name. Lunch had been a whirlwind and had been erased from my mind after the... I shook my head, stopping the thought. I replied: "Yea, I stopped listening a few minutes in though."

"I'm sure you didn't miss much." He smiled again and I felt my tension ease a little bit at his friendly reassurance. Mr. Banner came into the room and started the class on identifying the stages of Mitosis and Edward and I chatted casually about classes, his photography, and Tanya's role-to-come in the school play. I kept the attention mostly on him, my brain had relaxed, but not to the point of having an indepth discussion about my life. We wrapped up the lab early but Mr. Banner kept the class late to give out our first assignment. Edward and I complained about having homework on the first day as we walked together toward the parking lot. Jacob and Vanessa were leaning up against a massive charcoal-coloured truck talking to Alice, Marcus, Emmett and Rosalie. They waved to us when they saw that we were headed towards them; Jacob smiled widely at me, I probably looked like I was feeling better.

"Look at what I've got myself," Jacob said, draping his arm over my shoulder the way it was over Vanessa's. "Arm candy!" he grinned widely. Vanessa shrugged out from under his arm. "Hey! Where 'you going?"

"Don't want to give you _cavities_" she said with a giggle. He let me go to attack her as everyone laughed at their tussle. He had just boosted her over his shoulder when I heard Tanya join our group. I turned to see her and Kate walk up to us; Kate gave me a smile while Tanya looped her arms around Edward's waist and gave him a loud, opened mouthed kiss. Sick. They parted and Edward had a grin plastered to his face. I was starting to relax into the group, really starting to laugh at the hi-jinx of my new friends, when the bubble of laughter lodged itself into my throat.

He walked around the front of the truck, melting into the group opposite me. My response to his presence was staggering. My heart stopped for a full second; when it picked up again, I could feel the blood pushing through it. It wasn't flying, it was being squeezed. Squeezed every second that he stood across from me. _Jasper. _If he had seen me, he pretended he hadn't; his body remained angled toward Edward and Alice. Kate went over to him...hesitantly?... and put an arm around his waist. He returned the motion and put his arm around her shoulders and my heart contract harder. My blood was liquid concrete as it pushed through my ventricles, cold and thick. I wondered if the artery in my neck was pulsating enough to be noticable. My teeth locked together and I felt a click in my jaw. The monumental pressure radiated not just in my chest, but in my head. The "Ga-glug" of my heart pounded in my temples; I felt a twitch behind my knee, felt the blood travelling to my feet. I was begging for him to look at me, but I was praying that he wouldn't. What would my face say to him, how would he react to me being here? Could he possibly be as perfect as he was this afternoon?

"Jazz, come meet Bella!" Jacob called when he noticed Jasper's addition to the group. Jasper's head snapped up at hearing his name, and I noticed the delay between hearing Jacob call and the time it took him to turn around. He turned slowly toward me; when his eyes met mine, I burst into flames. Fire rained over my face, my shoulders, my legs. My blood was confused as to wear to travel first; it took its usual route straight to my cheeks. I prayed for something, anything to stop the pathways of scorthing fire that travelled through my body. I prayed for the liquid cement, the slowing of my blood, but my heart sprinted, trying to escape the confines of my ribcage. I could feel it beating beneath my bones. I was sure everyone could hear it.

"Hi there," he said quietly, slowly extending his hand for the second time today. Why didn't he correct Jake? Why wasn't I?

"Hi." I said, wrenching my teeth apart, my hand instinctively reaching for his. I didn't want to take it, I didn't want to feel the texture of his fingers wrapping around mine, the firm grip squeezing my hand. It was his hand that had been squeezing my heart. I longed for the slow pulse of that squeeze, but the molton lava still raced through my veins. He hadn't released my hand, the gesture lasted a second too long before he let go and my hand dropped to my side. I clenched my fist in a tight ball, trying to stop the sting. He wouldn't release my eyes from his hold; they were his captives.

Jake piped up, sounding curious at our brief acknowledgement of eachother "You missed introducing Bella to the cafeteria today, Jazz. What do you have to say for yourself?"

At last his eyes slid away from mine. I blinked furiously, trying to gain composure before I did anything embarrassing, like jump across the space between us and attack him.

"Sorry, I took a swim," he said looking into the distance "...and then went to the library," he tacked onto the end, avoiding my eyes. He couldn't have had time to go to the library, he had only left me minutes before his next class. Why was he lieing? Why wasn't I saying anything about the pool? My teeth were cemented together like I'd eaten too much caramel. At least he wasn't looking at me anymore. I had to leave before he looked at me again. If I didn't go now, if he looked at me again, I wouldn't be able to resist reaching forward and pushing back the loose tendril of hair that had fallen across his brow. I would run my hand through his thick blonde curls, feeling the smooth texture of them as they wrapped around my fingers. I almost moaned as I thought of the heat his body would give off against mine if I were to stand that close to him. I pressed my lips together, trying to calm down, to contain the sudden _passion_ I felt, the need to touch him. The need increased, almost pushing me forward.

His eyes slid from Jacob's to mine, he gave me a sidelong look as he pushed me over the edge into a full blown fantasy. Jasper walking towards me, picking me up. Me, wrapping my legs around his hips. Jasper pressing my back into the truck behind us. Me, crushing myself to his chest. Jasper, pressing his warm lips to my throat, his teeth grazing my jaw, his breath on my neck. I shut my eyes tightly, trying not to see the image swimming before my eyes. My hands on his shoulders, his hand on my hip, feather soft but increasing in urgency. His hands in my hair, my hips pressing into him. He was everywhere, surrounding my every sense. I squeezed my eye lids together; it had to end.

Finally. Finally the image ended and I saw only black. The relief washed over me as all my muscles unclenched, the tension leaving in a wave of peace. In and out, the breath washed over my parched lips, tingling as the heat which had pounded through them subsided. Finally.

I thought through what I would do when I opened my eyes. I would immediately turn to Jake, tell him I was going home, and bolt. I would smile. I gathered my strength and peeled back my lids.

I was immediately disoriented. Why wasn't I standing? Why was I looking into a pair of paniced green eyes? I drew in a shakey breath, my eyes widened, trying to understand.

The commotion around me was muted, but was becoming louder by the second. The worried eyes were torn from mine as Jacob pulled me onto my feet. He didn't say anything, but looked at me with ferocious concern. I must have totally lost it.

Before I could protest, Jake had thrown his keys to Vanessa and was half carrying, half dragging me to my car, his arm wrapped painfully tight around my waist. I let him drive me home without complaint. I didn't whine when he took me up to my room, forced me to lie down and went to get his mom. Normally, I would have fought against this kind of treatement tooth and nail, but I didn't have it in me. My emotional stores had run completely dry.

Sarah babied me after Jake had told her I fainted in the parking lot. Her eyes narrowed in suspicious concern when I told her I didn't think I had eaten enough. I didn't want to tell them that the real reason I passed out was because Jasper had literally taken my breath away. I had completely forgotten to breathe while he stared at me. Sarah brought me a plate with the hugest sandwhich I've ever seen and watched me eat the entire thing. I could hardly finish it, but I thought it would be smart to keep her suspicions at bay.

They left me alone to have a nap, and I woke up feeling rested and more like my old self, but different too. There was something a bit off and I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

I wandered downstairs to see my family and tell them I was better, but they weren't in the kitchen. I searched both family rooms to no avail. I decided to see if Jake would know when my Dad would be home. As I walked down the stairs, the smell of barbecuing filled my nose. We must be having dinner on the patio. I made my way through the minefield that was the floor of Jake's rec room and made it unscathed to the large refurbished barn doors that opened onto the backyard from the basement.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

Twenty voices shouted at me from my backyard. I felt tears prick at my eyes. They had really gone out of their way to make my first official day in Forks special, and I had spent the entire time freaking out about a boy. The same boy who's eyes I could feel boaring a hole into my face as I studiously avoided them. I couldn't take another surge like the one in the parking lot. I was going to have to find a way to handle myself if I was ever going to survive the evening without assaulting him, or spontaneously combusting. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: This has taken me alllll night to write and I don't know why. I think it was all the emotional bursts Bella has. Just WAIT for the barbecue. I might write it tonight, I'm so excited for it. **

**Here's the rundown of family members I promised, as well as what year they're in:**

**Edward (Senior) and Alice (Junior) are brother and sister. They are Carlisle's children.**

**Jasper(Senior) and Rosalie (Senior) are Irish twins, which means they're born in the same year, but not twins. I.e. Jasper's born in Janurary and Rosalie is born in October of the same year. They are in the same grade. They are Esme's children.**

**Carlisle and Esme are married. **

**Emmett (Senior) and Vanessa (Junior) are brother and sister. (WOW, thankyou to marouve for telling me I had EMMETT and ROSALIE together, and they were cousins. Scrap the cousin's story...it wasn't important anyways, i just liked that Emmett, Edward and Jasper were related, but they'll have to settle for being good friends!)**

**Bella (Junior) and Jake(Senior) are step-siblings.**

**Marcus (Junior), Tanya (Senior), and Kate (Senior) are unrelated to eachother, and to everyone else.**

**Phew!!**


	5. Flickerings

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you all to everyone who has put me on story alert, favourite stories, favourite authors, or even if you just read the story! This update is hard for me to write because I'm back home and don't have the comforts of my apartment! I keep on getting interrupted, I'm trying not to burst out a "But MOM! BELLA AND JASPER! The people on fanfic are waiting!!!"...it's only happened once. Review if I've inspired you to :P **

**I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

The adults left the party early, trying subtly to give us teenagers some time to let loose. The boys were building a bonfire in the pit near the ravine when Jacob asked me to help him bring some of the mess into the kitchen. We stacked the dirty plates and climbed the stairs that lead to the kitchen. I turned around to head back down for a second round when Jacob stopped me.

"Bells, can I ask you a question?" he asked, somewhat shyly.

"Don't you always?" I teased back, trying to understand his mood. I hadn't done anything stupid or suspicious. Except for a few fantasies about leading Jasper into the house and seducing him, I had acted perfectly normal. I avoided the eyes I felt following me everywhere. I talked to Jake's friends and played hostess to the best of my ability. What had he noticed?

"Well, I was just hoping, you weren't...you know...creeped out about Jasper..." he said, stumbling over the words.

My jaw dropped open and I scrambled to find out how he knew I had been avoiding him. I could feel my heart picking up speed, and I gulped, trying to slow it down. I looked for holes in my carefully laid out plan that had kept me close to Jasper, but never actually talking to him. I was panicked and more than a bit embarrassed. My only response was a strangled "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I mean, you haven't talked to him all night, and... well I didn't know if it was because of what happened this afternoon...when you fainted"

I launched into a denial before thinking his words through: "I haven't been... wait what?". I halted. What did he mean by "what happened this afternoon"?

"I mean, someone getting that close to you and all, and I know you just met him, but he was sure you were going to hit the ground...I mean, when he grabbed you... oh I don't know, forget it, I don't even know why I brought it up" He stammered out.

I just stared at him. Jake thought I was avoiding Jasper because he had caught me when I had fainted. He thought I was avoiding Jasper because he touched me; I was avoiding Jasper because he _wasn't_ touching me.

"Uh, no...I haven't been purposefully not talking to him. I'm glad he caught me," my mind lip slipped into a bit of a pout as I thought about having missed him touching me again. "I guess I should go thank him for keeping me in one piece."

Jake smiled at me, glad the awkward conversation about my personal boundaries was over. I was so thankful that he hadn't guessed that it was my urge to violate Jasper's personal boundaries that had me keeping my distance.

We went downstairs and were welcomed by a cheery fire roaring violently, the flames trying to reach the sky. It warmed the damp air and toasted my cheeks. As we sat around the flickering fire, I searched for an opportunity to talk to Jasper. I had to steal myself for the emotions I would feel, but I was never a quitter. I would just have to get used to the burn he gave me.

I watched him and Kate as they sat side-by-side on a bench beside the fire. I studied their body language. Kate was turned a bit towards Edward and Tanya, but wasn't talking to them. Jasper faced the fire, not turned away from her, but not exactly receptive. I couldn't help but compare their stance to the couples on either side of them who were either snuggled together or at least making some kind of physical contact. I realized then that I only disliked public displays of affection when they were overt.

Kate's attitude toward Jasper was more intense than her hesitation when she had approached him in the parking lot before my dramatic episode. It wasn't the logical romance that I had praised her for in the cafeteria either, it was a cold, hard shoulder. I watched as he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. The jealousy that growled in my chest was only overshadowed by the anger that consume me when I saw her shake her head away from him, trying to get him to lean away from her. How could she push away that _face_?

I decided it was now or never as I gulped down my resolve. If I didn't talk to Jasper now, Jacob would grow even more suspicious, and I couldn't have him watching me as I watched Jasper. I started the motion to stand, about to push up off the bench I was sharing with Alice when I heard Kate mumble "...if you hadn't been mauling her..." and cemented myself back into my seat.

Alice looked at me, eyes questioning my motion. I lied and told her I felt an insect bite me; she turned back to Marcus.

I strained my ears to try and hear Jasper's response to Kate. I saw him roll his beautiful eyes and mutter back, "I would hardly call stopping a skull fracture _mauling"_. The words came out silkily, and ended in a sharp crease. It sounded like they had been having this argument for a while. I cringed. I was causing discord, and it was only my first day.

Kate retorted "Jacob was standing there, he could have caught her." She was not going to lose this one. I could tell by the set of her eyes.

"You're being ridiculous." was Jasper's only response, short and clipped.

"What was ridiculous was the gleam in your eye when you caught her" Kate said scathingly. I was shocked that no one else in the group was listening to this conversation. They were all roasting marshmallows and trying to keep them from burning. Everyone laughed when Emmett forced Rosalie's marshmallow into the fire, causing it to burst into flames. I felt like someone was roasting me, on a stick like a marshmallow. His eyes had "gleamed" when he caught me!? I tried to keep my heart rate down. I took deep breathes in through my nose, out through my mouth, but my heart was picking up speed. Either I would combust in a shower of sparks, like the ones the fire gave off, with a sharp crack and a pop, or I would remain burning on the spot until something put out the flames.

"Like I said, ridiculous." Jasper said again. He sounded unconvincing, even to me. Was it because I didn't want him to convince her? His tone said he was lying, but his words extinguished the fire that was consuming my heart. I wanted them to be true. I ached for them to be true. He stared into the fire, his face glowing in the reflection. He looked angry, his eyebrows low over his eyes, his hands clasped, elbows leaning on his knees. His lips were pursed together tightly.

Kate's response was low, but I heard her clearly. "He doth protest too much, methinks."

Jasper stood up casually, trying not to draw attention, and walked toward the house. Surprisingly, I didn't watch him walk away, missing the opportunity to take in the view of his backside.

Instead, I sat staring at Kate, the puzzle pieces fitting together in my mind. With one line of Shakespeare, Kate had let her performance slip; I saw her truly for the first time. The lines were cold, with no emotion behind them. She didn't care if Jasper liked me, not one bit. All she cared about was _looking _like she did_._ She delivered the lines that any jealous girlfriend would deliver, but with none of the emotion behind them.

Well if she didn't have to care about Jasper, then I didn't have to care about her. As she turned to talk to Tanya, I slipped out of my seat and strolled up to the house; I didn't give a thought to whether or not she was watching me walk after her boyfriend. I walked across the damp grass, toward Jasper.

**A/N: I know it's shorter than the other chapters, but I wanted to post the preface to the next scene; together they would have been too long! Thanks for reading!!**


	6. Flammable

**A/N: Hi there! Just wanted to say that I edited Chapter 5, I didn't change anything, just spelling and grammar. Thanks to aerc712 for keeping me on my toes! **

**This chapter is hopefully going to be the...longest... (Lol, noashamedtobesoilyfan your review made me laugh so hard) I've written so far. Hopefully it will be intense, I cut out a lot of description in the last chapter because I couldn't concentrate. This chapter I'm mostly afraid of dialogue. Please review!**

BPOV

I pushed open the large barn doors to reveal Jasper, sitting in the middle of Jacob's couch. His head was leaned against the back, his eyes closed tightly. His brows were knit together, the stress clearly showing on his perfect face. Even irritated he was gorgeous. His soft lips were relaxed, looking full and delicious, but his jaw was tense. His hands were folded across his broad chest which heaved with each breath he took. I wanted to go over to him, rest my head on his shoulder, pull his arms around me, iron the creases of concern from his face with my fingertips, feel the silk texture of his skin. The tenderness of my yearning took me by surprise, but all I wanted to do was comfort him. Instead, I remained standing cautiously beside the door.

"I refuse to talk to you if you continue to be so irrational." He said suddenly. I couldn't find my voice to correct his assumption that I was Kate. I attached my feet to the floor, resisting the urge to fly across the room towards his flawless form and kiss away his wearied tone. His voice was full of defeat, as if he knew what he was saying would be dismissed as irrelevant. He breathed out a loud sigh, his eyes still closed. He continued to speak, even his exasperation couldn't hide the beautiful peaks and valleys of his accent: "Since you're always right, nothing I say will make you feel better, so you might as well drop the whole thing right now." My calf twitched as it fought the restraint I had put on it to stay still.

His eyes opened, full of sorrowful resignation which quickly changed to shocked surprise as he realized he had been talking to me. As soon as my gaze was in his vice like stare, my mind was powerless to my body. Before I knew what I was doing, I walked quickly across the room and sat down beside him on the three-seater. I knew the dangerous proximity would transform me into the pyre I had been earlier today, and I was not mistaken. My veins pulsed with fire traveling from my head to my toes in overwhelming bursts. Each beat of my heart sent another wave of blazing heat towards my face, and I hoped he couldn't feel it radiating from me.

"Sorry...I didn't meant to...I didn't mean to intrude." I stuttered, remembering that this was the second time I had encroached on his privacy today. My face ignited in a fresh flush. I tried to lean away from him, but only succeeded in leaning closer.

"No...no. Don't apologize. I thought you were Kate..." He looked uncomfortable and embarrassed, no doubt replaying his recent statements.

"Yea, I saw you leave the fire, you looked kind of upset. Is everything alright?" I blurted out, unthinkingly. "Oh, ugh, that's probably none of my business..."

"Um, no. I mean, no, I'm not upset. Every thing's fine." He lied so horribly it made me laugh out loud, right in his face. I clapped a hand over my mouth as the surmounting tension in the air burst out in a string of giggles. He joined me in laughing and I payed attention to every note. His laugh was soft and nervous, but honest. "Want to let me in on the joke? What are we laughing at?" Jasper said easily, the tension gone from his face as it lit up in amusement.

I took a deep breath as my hysterics subsided. "You're as bad a liar as I am," I said, letting another giggle escape my lips. It had a nervous ring to it and I tried to calm myself down, to be as relaxed as he seemed. _He's only a guy, _I thought to myself.

"Well, damn. I always thought I was pretty convincing."

I didn't know how to respond to him, so I just sat silently. This was the wrong decision. Without our voices, the tension I had been feeling at his presence resurfaced with immense force. It was tangible, filling the very air around us, making it thick, harder to breathe. I decided I had to be honest with him as to why I had followed him into the house. I couldn't let him think he was fooling me.

"I overheard you and Kate outside. I'm sorry if I've caused you some sort of trouble," I said quietly, almost a whisper. I was afraid and embarrassed that I had eavesdropped on their conversation, especially since it pertained to me.

The conviction in his voice eased my fear that he might have been angry with me. "Kate's just being unreasonable," he said. "Just because I caught you doesn't mean...I mean, well, there's no reason to think that...it's just not a reason to jump to conclusions, is all." He mumbled out, clearly uncomfortable with discussing Kate's assumptions. Though his words could have stung me with rejection, they didn't. He was saying the words just like Kate had been saying hers. They had no emotion behind them, they were empty sentences. My heart picked up speed again. "Don't worry, it's not your fault you passed out." he reassured me.

"No, I know." I said quietly. "Thank you, by the way, for catching me." I snapped my eyes to his before I said it, crisply and with meaning: "Twice." His eyes conquered mine as he tried to read the meaning behind my statement. My bones were slowly dissolving as his stare melted them. I could feel him trying to see the emotions behind my tacked on word.

His eyes changed slightly; They hardened with resolve as he parted his lips to respond to my thinly veiled curiosity. I wanted to know why he hadn't told Jacob about our encounter by the pool. I wanted him to say it first so I didn't have to. He didn't move a single muscle as he uttered his response.

"It was my pleasure." His words came out smooth and strong; sexual and seductive. There was no mistaking his meaning. My whole body began to buzz. The blood beneath my skin boiled. I realized what he was saying but as I thrilled, fear gripped me. It was wrong for him to feel this; He was with Kate. My ethics battled my heart in an epic war. This was not the way things were supposed to happen. When I had marched after him to the house, my anger at Kate for her condescension and coldness had been enough for me to overrule her emotions if she saw me follow him, but I was not prepared to cross this line. Yet.

Jasper's eyes still held mine. He wasn't backing down and I did not want him to. My ethics abruptly lost the battle. The atmosphere trembled with electricity as I tried to think how to answer him. He did not release my gaze as he waited, the intensity never leaving his eyes, only building until I thought it might reach out and shake me into responding. His eyes were on fire with curiosity and I was not going to extinguish them. How could I ever disappoint this man or deny him anything?

"It was mine, too," I said, trying to be as strong as him. I waited fearfully for his response. What would he say? What would he think? His eyes scorched. They could sear my flesh, sizzle my soul. I waited and waited, my breathing accelerating. The breath burned as my lungs expanded and contracted, waiting, waiting. All the while his eyes engulfed mine, the more I watched him watch me, the darker they grew, the deep hues in them setting off sparks in my chest. Something had to happen, and soon, or we would ignite. His eyes changed again, and they were a forest on fire. I was almost panting, I couldn't get the oxygen I needed, but I knew I wouldn't pass out. He leaned closer to me as I was drawn to him, both moving unconsciously to quell the surge within us. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my lips. I could smell the scent of him as we continued to close the distance to find our release. I could almost taste him, he was so close. So close.

We both jumped a foot in the air when the plate crashed upstairs. The couch springs groaned as we landed in our seats, echoing the groan I let out in my head. This could not happen, no matter how much I wanted it; No matter how much _he_ wanted it. And I could tell that he wanted it just as bad as I did.

We both leaned back into the couch, arms crossed. The tension had broken, but not in a way that left me satisfied. The undercurrent still joined us, but we were in control of ourselves once again. I decided that conversation was necessary to ward off the need to touch him, so I asked the question I had originally wanted the answer to, before I had gotten more than I had bargained for.

"So, why didn't you tell Jacob you had already met me?" I asked, somewhat shakily, but in a tone that put us in our place.

"I don't know, why didn't you?" he countered.

"I don't know, either." I admitted. "Maybe because, I felt like I met _you_ beside the pool, and Jacob was introducing me to "his friend Jasper"" I said confusingly. "I guess, I felt like I was meeting two different people...does that make sense?" I prayed I didn't have to explain myself. I had met my wildest dream, my most passionate fantasy, my insatiable need beside the pool. I had met Jake's friend in the parking lot. Both had blown me away.

"I know exactly what you mean." He said, sliding me a slow, scintillating smile.

Jake's timing was perfect. I could feel the stirrings of electricity when Jasper had grinned at me, so when Jacob slid open the door, I felt relief at not having to be denied satisfaction twice in ten minutes.

"So here's where you two are hiding!" He said with a booming laugh.

"We're not hiding." We both said at the same time. Luckily, Jacob just laughed again.

"Well, either way I've come to drag you out of your chit-chat. We've run out of marshmallows and are in desperate need of entertainment. Think we can talk you into some, Jazz-man?"

"Sure, as long as you promise not to try and help me." Jasper replied. I was completely shocked at his casual tone, his voice lazy and his drawl smooth, as if the intensity of our situation had evaporated.

"Great, I'll go get my guitar." Jacob said as he walked past us to his room, rumpling my hair on the way. As Jasper turned to watch him go, I saw the burn was still in his eyes. I was completely wrong. Jasper was a great liar, when he _wanted _to be.

We stood up and walked at a snail's pace to the door. I was wondering if he was reluctant to leave this bubble we had created; I wanted to cling to the door frame. Jacob would have to pull me outside. But I knew that it was the only right thing to do. Push aside the crushing emotions and slap on a smile. There was no other option.

Jake reached us before we had gotten halfway to the fire. It made it look less conspicuous when there were three of us, instead of Jasper and I, missing together. I sat down beside Marcus, while Jasper went opposite me to sit beside his brother. I didn't miss that he wasn't sitting next to Kate. The thought made me glow brighter than the fire. I was beginning to wonder if I was a horrible person, but stopped myself. There had to be a way this would all work out. Something that felt so incredibly right could only be wrong by circumstance. I just had to have faith.

I spent the rest of the night wrapped in a blanket beside the dying fire, wrapped in Jasper's voice. I had thought his voice was honey, sticky and sweet. It stuck to some words, making them catch and cut short, but made others slowly stretch their way to a conclusion, just like honey falling from a spoon. His voice was still honey, only this time it melted. It was all sweet and smooth, no snags to pull on as he sung lowly over the melody he coaxed from Jake's old guitar. The tune flowed off his tongue, the texture turning me into soft butter. He stared into the fire as he strummed and each time his eyes would flick to mine, I would almost purr in contentment.

When the last piece of firewood turned to embers, the group called it a night. I said a warm goodbye to everyone, trying extra hard to be nice to Kate. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about what had _almost_ happened in the den, but at the same time I had had no choice in the matter, it hadn't been an option for me to stop what had started. I didn't say goodnight to Jasper, afraid I would throw my arms around him and never let go, but when everyone started filing out of the backyard toward the driveway, I ran up the flights to my room, stumbling on the steps. I threw open my door, pulled down the hatch and climbed the ladder to my little space on the roof edge. I watched as Kate got into Tanya's car without a backward glance at Jasper. I watched as he turned slowly as he got into Edward's Volvo, his head tilting up to the light that shone from my room. His eyes caught mine and he gave me a slow smile before he sank into the passenger's seat and they pulled away. I leaned back against the railing and sighed to myself. He wasn't only a boy...he was the only boy.

JPOV

I felt like I was spending the entire afternoon underwater. Everything looked murky; the volume was turned down.

After my spasm in the locker room, I had sunk into a comatose state. I was late for History, and when I got to English, Kate had to ask me three times where I had been at lunch before I had realized she was talking to me at all. I told her I had gone for a swim and for some reason lied and said I had also gone to the library. She had hassled me about not being at lunch to welcome Bella. When she mentioned her name, I felt a pierce of white-hot current run down my spine. How was I ever going to last through the barbecue tonight? Not only would I have to face Bella again, but I would have to be friendly and pretend like she didn't drench me in desire every time she looked at me. Great.

The bell knocked me out of my stupor, but only just. I shook my head, trying to clear the fog that had clouded it. I turned to Kate; she had a look on her face that told me I was in some sort of trouble.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" I snapped at her. I couldn't believe it. I was generally very even tempered, snapping wasn't something I did often.

"Looking at you like what?" she asked, with a sneer. She always thought she was right or justified.

"That look like I'm a child that needs to be punished." I said bluntly. Where was this coming from? I had swam away the tension from her during lunch. The tension I felt now was not aimed at her, it was Bella's tension now. I couldn't get a handle on my emotions.

"Well, when a child is bad, they need to be punished. You shouldn't have missed lunch. You knew this was a special day for Jacob. When he told me about his plan, he was so excited, I could only imagine how he had relayed it to you, and you totally blew him off. For swimming."

Through her entire speech I felt more and more sick. When had Kate turned into this person? She was like an 85 year old woman, calcified in her rocker. She was treating me like the bastard grandson. Not only did I resent being called a child, I resented her assuming my disregard for Jacob's feelings. The swimming comment I let roll off me, that was just a petty shot.

"I missed lunch because you stressed me out, I went to work off some of the pressure. Jake new that I didn't want to be a part of the lunch room circus, putting his sister on the spot like that. I know what it's like to be the new kid, and it sucks to be singled out." I spat back at her. I couldn't take her condescending tone. She talked down to everyone, but she wasn't going to talk down to me. Not anymore.

"It wasn't a circus, she had a great time. I could tell. We made her feel welcome here, no thanks to you." she said, bitterly. I had to leave before I told her that I thought I might have welcomed Bella a bit better than they had. Had I? What had happened on the pool deck? Had I had the same effect on her that she had on me? Her blushing face, her heated cheek had said yes. Her eyes had invited me to bask in their endless layers, lose myself in them. I hadn't really found my way out yet.

In the time it took me to get lost thinking about Bella, Kate had decided that I had succumb to her side of the argument. I didn't bother responding to her now that she was sure she had won the fight, there was no point. Her rigidity would make it impossible to shake the idea that I was always wrong out of her head. Instead of baiting her, I told her I had to go to my locker, and that she should go meet the others without me.

I dropped my books off and headed toward the parking lot, stopping to say hello to Coach Clapp when I saw him in the hall. I walked with him in the direction of the gym, discussing the probability of us winning the state tournament this year; I hadn't been lying to Bella when I told her we had a great co-ed team. I left the Coach when he turned toward the complex, and I continued on to my truck. I could see Emmett and Rosalie laughing about something and I stepped up my pace. I rounded the front of the truck just in time to see Jacob lowering Vanessa from over his shoulder. I smiled at my ridiculous friends. Sometimes they were too much. I ignored Kate, quickly turning to talk to Edward and Alice intending on asking them what had triggered Jake's attack on Nessa when I felt Kate's arm go around my waist gently. She must have sensed I was still pissed and was trying to smooth things out with a simple gesture. I threw her a bone and put my arm around her, but I was careful not to lean into her. I was still mad, and I didn't want her to think she could get away with this sort of thing anymore.

Before I could ask what kind of tricks Jake had been pulling, I heard his voice boom from behind me.

"Jazz, come meet Bella!" I cringed internally. I hadn't seen her with the group, but she must have been hidden by Jacob's hulking mass when he was putting Vanessa down. I pulled my face together; I had to be polite, I had to be smooth. I turned slowly, hesitating, afraid of what kind of tailspin her face would throw me into. I raised my eyes and met hers. My palms began to sweat. It was like she had reached out and plunged her hand into my chest. I felt her fingers wrap around my heart as it picked up speed. I felt sweat dew on my neck as she stared at me. My eyes unfocused and all I could see was chestnut. I could taste the cinnamon as I memorized the flecks in her eyes. It was a sensory overload. I cleared my throat. There were people watching now and I couldn't just stare at her like an idiot like I had in the gym.

"Hi there." I said. Oh my god, I had just glazed over the entire fact that I had already met her today. Somehow, it didn't matter though. This was Jake's sister, Bella, not the siren who had called me out of the pool with her very presence. I couldn't align the two concepts in my head. I held my breath, waiting for her to call me out on my mistake, but all she said was:

"Hi." I didn't even realize I had put my hand out until she took it in hers. I tried to stop myself but it was too late. I could feel the heat of it again in mine. I was surprised I didn't have a shiny burn of the inside of her palm when I pulled my hand away. Despite the difference in circumstance, this was the same Bella from the complex, she just had a new title. I had to try to breathe more calmly.

I was briefly aware of Jacob asking me where I had been at lunch and I fed him the same excuse I had given Kate. I drew my eyes away from Bella's so that they wouldn't question my lie about the library. Jacob didn't give me any flack, and I knew he was just razzing me, not really caring that I hadn't been there. He knew me well; he knew I would have a reason for skipping out. I cursed Kate for making me feel guilty about hurting Jake's feelings. I should have known better than to let her use such a low blow.

I felt Bella's stare on the side of my face, and I couldn't resist peeking at her from the corner of my eye. What I saw made me turn and look at her full on. She was a sight to be seen. I nearly lost my footing and tumbled into her as the sensual way she was looking at me nearly brought me to my knees. There was no other way to describe it; she was going to eat me alive. Her lips were parted, her cheeks touched with red, her breath had picked up and she was almost humming with electricity. She was like a tunning fork, rising in pitch. The sound resonated inside of me and I couldn't help but drift into a hallucination. Bella stalking toward me, pulling me down toward her, running her hands through my hair. I would have dragged her to me, pressing her up against me, running my hands down her gentle curves, pushing her hair back to reach the sweet spot on her flushed neck. I wanted to devour every inch of her and go back for more.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes. She might not have been able to see me, but I knew she could feel me. Her hand was still in my chest, pumping my heart. Each beat was her name, each pulse was her pulse, she controlled them all. Her eyes squeezed shut tighter and the current I had been feeling from her abruptly cut off. I saw her beginning to crumple toward the ground.

I launched myself across the chasm that had separated us and caught her in my arms. She was so hot, her skin radiating pure magma onto my arms as I cradled her on the ground. I was so desperate to regain the connection with her, I rubbed her arm, trying to wake her up. I looked up at Jake in pure panic, and his face mirrored mine. He took a step toward me and my head snapped back to hers. I was still rubbing her arm, the friction increasing the warmth. She opened her eyes, and I felt the buzz restart in my abdomen. I searched her eyes, trying to get her to tell me she was okay. Trying to ask her why she had left me.

I didn't know Jake was pulling her from my arms until she was on her feet and he was dragging her to her car. I barely registered Jake tell Vanessa to meet them at their house. I just stood there on the pavement, watching them pass. It wasn't until they were around the corner that I realized Kate was drilling her eyes into the back of my head. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I turned toward her slowly, aware that no one would have missed the scene that had just played out, or my actions in it. They could all be written off to being a good Samaritan, but I knew as well as everyone else that I had rushed past Jake to catch her. Fuck.

The ride home was unpleasant. Kate had gone home with Tanya and Marcus, since they all lived near one another. I drove my siblings home and no one said anything to me, as I tried to put a convincing take on the whole thing for when Kate would start into me. She wouldn't really care that I had practically jumped Bella, and I wouldn't really care that she was pretending to be mad, but somewhere along the way, I was going to have to offer up an explanation, even though I knew it would be horrifyingly weak.

For once in her life, Rosalie did not say anything bitter or callous. Edward being in tune with my thoughts generally left me alone until I wanted to voice them, but Alice put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a look that told me she thought everything would be okay. This irritated me a bit because she didn't know how things would turn out; It could all go to hell in a hand-basket.

*

Why! Why was she ignoring me?! All night she avoided me. She didn't even _look_ at me. She didn't take notice of me at all. I followed her every move, and she didn't even glance in my direction. I was the most impatient person in the world and I couldn't even show it.

When I had picked Kate up to go to the Swans', I had tried to act like nothing had happened. I tried to pretend that this was just another bonfire at Jacob's. She hadn't bought it for one second. She had pretended to cry, she had pretended to be super pissed, but entire time it was fake. Behind ever action was relief, and behind every emotion there was vacancy. We weren't even with anyone, but she felt the need to keep up the facade that we were a couple who really cared romantically for each other. How she could be so delusional was beyond me. We hadn't shared a tender moment since our third date. I stopped kissing her on the lips at least a month ago, and that was a long time coming.

She had stopped all the nonsense as soon as we had arrived at the party, flitting around like everything was perfect. She tried to hold my hand a dozen times, but I couldn't do it, not knowing it was so blatantly artificial. It shone through every motion she had, from the way her smile didn't reach her eyes when she turned it one me, to the way she angled her body toward mine; The entire time I could hear the wheels turning in her head.

After dinner, when Bella and Jacob had started clearing up, she pulled me conspicuously to the side to start back in with the injured girlfriend role, making sure the people surrounding us would see. I played into it, I couldn't deface her, it would only make her try harder, and I couldn't bear it.

"But why were you staring at her like that? You had your hands all over her, Jasper!" she said in an offended voice, a splash of whine thrown in to twist the hearts of on-lookers.

"No, honey, I was just trying to make sure she was alright. It wasn't like that at all." Even to me, my voice was like tin.

"But Jake was right there, ready to catch her...why didn't you let him do it?" This time, her eyes tried to plead with me to think up a better excuse, but I only had a set amount of lines to go from.

"I didn't know for sure if he was going to catch her, she could have really hurt herself." My voice was an empty room, a solitary cave. There was no way I was convincing anyone, and I didn't care.

She stopped all the nonsense when we started the fire, sitting next to me. She didn't snuggle in, but I knew she wanted me to try to reason with her. Instead, I leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I know what you're doing. You should stop it. It's only going to make it harder."

"If you hadn't been _mauling_ her, we wouldn't be in this position." She said scathingly, but very lowly, trying, I'm sure, to make it look like a lover's quarrel, instead of an admission of the sham our relationship had become.

"I would hardly call stopping a skull fracture _mauling" _I said, to give her one last chance to drop it. She didn't take it and I had enough.

"Jacob was standing there, he could have caught her." She had the look of victory about her, and I could tell she wasn't going to let me out of this easily.

"You're being ridiculous." This whole entire performance is beyond ludicrous.

The next thing she said hit me hard.

"What was ridiculous was the gleam in your eye when you caught her." She wasn't fooled at all. She knew and she was not going to let me win. She never let me win. I had never won a single thing in our seven month relationship, not once. Games, movie choices, the remote, who drove, not one thing did I ever win in our set up of "I give" and "she takes".

I stopped fighting. "Like I said, ridiculous." I said again, not giving her any new ammunition to flay me with.

Kate's last comment sent me over the edge. "He doth protest too much, methinks." Quoting Shakespeare just seemed too ironic when the entire set up of where we were right now was an extravagant performance. I stood up slowly and walked away from her. Enough was enough.

I walked evenly toward the house, cooling myself down. I wasn't mad exactly. I was disappointed in Kate for dragging this out. Either she could have forgotten about it, in which case things could have gotten back to normal, or she could have bailed. I was wrong about that though. Things can never go back to the way they were, not with Bella here. This was going to be so tricky.

I flopped down on the couch and shut my eyes, trying to work out in my mind whether or not to just go and finish it with Kate in a blow out, or to calm down until I could do it later, when she made my decision for me. I heard her open the door and I couldn't take it.

"I refuse to talk to you if you continue to be so irrational." I said, she had to know that we were over. If she continued the deer-in-headlights look, I would lose it completely. The tension emanating from her made me continue. "Since you're always right, nothing I say will make you feel better, so you might as well drop the whole thing right now." Her act could not stay together much longer. She should have left the acting up to Tanya. She couldn't inject the emotion into her performance the way Tanya could, she was only good at constructing the feelings that needed to be felt, not executing them; that's why she was the director.

I opened my eyes to the look she might be giving me, letting my resignation that our last show had come to an end pour from my eyes, when I was abruptly plunged into a bath of cold water. The cold green eyes I had been expecting to see were rich, warm brown, filled with a compassion and care that Kate couldn't mimic if she tried for a century. _Bella_. She had come after me. With half a dozen steps she was tucked in the corner of the couch, her body heat warming my side. I picked up the hum that her body resonated to me, the one I had misplaced as tension when I thought she had been Kate.

"Sorry," she said, just like at the pool. "I didn't meant to...I didn't mean to intrude." Her body language said otherwise, she leaned in closer to me.

"No...no." Oh my god. "Don't apologize. I thought you were Kate..." Did she piece together what I had been talking about? Had she heard Kate and my whispered conversation? She asked me if I was alright and I breathed a sigh of relief. She thought I had been asking Kate to drop her accusations.

I fell back into my pattern of denial. "Um, no. I mean, no, I'm not upset. Every thing's fine." She surprised me when she burst out into a delightful peel of laughter. It was like a child's laugh, unpretentious and unaffected. It was completely genuine and it warmed me to the core. I couldn't help but laugh back with her. I asked what we were laughing at, trying to see what was funny about the situation.

"You're as bad a liar as I am," she giggled again. If she did it one more time I was going to have to tackle her. It was the most delicious sound.

"Well, damn." I had just been mentally degrading Kate for being a bad actress and here I was, being called out by Bella. "I always thought I was pretty convincing." I said, trying to keep the casual mood going. Instead, she fell silent and hum between us grew louder and stronger. Her mood quieted and she grew serious, almost ashamed.

"I overheard you and Kate outside. I'm sorry if I've caused you some sort of trouble." Well, on a scale of one to ten, this was an 8.9. She had heard, but how much? Was she freaked out by the fact that I had not tried to dissuade Kate? What did she feel about that. I again fell into denial.

"Kate's just being unreasonable. Just because I caught you doesn't mean...I mean, well, there's no reason to think that...it's just not a reason to jump conclusions, is all." I was denying my feelings for her; This was beyond unhealthy. I was digging my own grave with my words. If anything, she shouldn't have to feel guilty. "Don't worry, it's not your fault you passed out." I said, trying to convince her she was totally innocent, while begging her not to read past my words, to see that my hands were still tied into denying my affection for her.

Her eyes didn't flicker from their intuition, and I was positive that she didn't read my words as a refusal. She saw straight into my eyes and I knew that she knew I was hers.

"No, I know." She said in a whisper. She continued stronger, I had no idea what to expect from her now. "Thank you, by the way, for catching me." I was about to open my mouth and reassure her that I would do anything for her when locked her eyes with mine and said purposefully: "Twice."

I didn't have to think long before I said, equally as purposeful, "It was my pleasure". I wanted her to know that I would try to always catch her, with willing arms, through anything. I waited for a reception from her, anything to quench the panic that was rising in my throat. Would she be repulsed by the yearning I had poured into my statement? Would it frighten her? After having known me for half a day, would she accept the hand I was offering her? Or would she be disgusted with me for giving a "you're welcome" in such terms as these, while I was still officially with Kate?

She put me out of my misery. She opened her perfect mouth and purred at me. "It was mine, too." She said it huskily, with a look on her face that begged me to lean forward, to put out the fire inside of me with her lips. I stared at her, trying to be sure that this was what she wanted. I couldn't breathe properly as I tried to concentrate on not crushing myself to her. She mirrored my emotions, leaning in ever so slowly, our eyes locked. I was both the predator and the prey as she inhaled and exhaled; her breath touched my lips, I could feel her blood pulsing through the air, begging me to taste it's heat under the thin skin of her lips.

When the plate crashed I nearly swore out loud. I fought with myself whether I should kiss her, but I knew the moment was gone. The tension had been cut. It was a good thing, in a way. I was not the type of person to cheat on my girlfriend. I did not want our first kiss to be dragged through the mud of infidelity. I praised Sarah or Charlie, whoever was looking out for my sanity, for making sure I didn't taint Bella, making her be the "other woman" like a harlot. I crossed my arms in a sign of strength. I could beat the animal inside me growling to bow her against my body. Luckily, she spoke before I could think about it too much longer.

She asked me why I hadn't told Jacob I met her in the pool, and I couldn't put my feelings into words. I told her that I didn't know, and fired the question back at her like a coward. Her answer was much better than mine, and pin pointed what I had been trying to sort out.

"Maybe because, I felt like I met _you_ beside the pool, and Jacob was introducing me to 'his friend Jasper'" she said, and I sighed. "I guess, I felt like I was meeting two different people...does that make sense?"

"I know exactly what you mean." I said, smiling at her. How could she possibly be on every wave length with me? How could she read me so well? I felt the hum again as I continued staring at her, I was almost vibrating when Jacob burst in. He had great timing. I wouldn't have the strength to fight off the urge to kiss her again. After asking me to play for them like I always end up doing, Bella and I walked toward the others, and I tried not to reach out and touch her hand.

We spent the rest of the night by the fire. I sang a bit, but mostly played Jake's old, out of tune guitar. I tried not to look at Bella too much. I studiously ignored Kate while she shot daggers at me; it was easy to pretend that it was only Bella and I here at the fire. When she said goodnight, it was poignantly sweet and silent, a soft smile from her Juliet balcony. _Nothing will ever be normal again._

**A/N: Omg, that was epic. It's 6:15 in the morning. I have class at 11... apparently, I love you guys a lot/ I needed to get that all out. It's been building for DAYS in my head. **

**Hope it was everything you were hoping for! Review if you have comments, questions, advice, grammatical errors, or just feel like it :) **


	7. Author Note

**Hey guys, sorry this is just an author note.**

**I replied to everyone's reviews saying I was going to update today, but I am just too tired after the marathon chapter that I wrote yesterday. I don't have class tomorrow so I can devote my waking hours to making the next chapter awesome. I feel like I'm failing somehow because I've updated every day since I started posting this story, but I don't want to post crap just to post something. Bella and Jasper are too important to be half-assed. **

**Sorry for replying with lies! I'll try and throw in a couple steamy scenes tomorrow to make up for it :) **

**Thanks a bunch!**

**-icetease69-**


	8. Expectations

**A/N: Ahh, feeling much better!! Let's get on with it! ;-) Thanks to all the people who wrote to tell me to calm down, you made me feel so much less guilty.**

**Also, I'm labelling this Chapter 8 cause I don't want to mess all the numbers up since my author note is #7. :)**

JPOV

I lay in bed staring straight ahead, tracing patterns through the textured ceiling. Tonight had thrown me for a loop, and I was trying to sort my emotions into two categories. Category One belonged to Bella and consisted of having wildly unrealistic, pulse-pounding fantasies. Category Two, which was Kate's, was divided into my lack of guilt for almost crossing a line behind her back, and running through what I would say to her tomorrow.

I rolled over and curled into a tight ball, the sheets twisting like tourniquets around my legs. I sighed loudly in exasperation. The emotions flowing through my body made me uncharacteristically irritable and I ripped the sheets from my bed violently, throwing them into a heap on the floor. I collapsed onto my mattress and groaned into the fibres. The cool night should have raised goose bumps on my flesh, but I was boiling. I added my shirt to the heap of fabric on the floor. I was never going to get Bella out of my mind. The way her hair cascaded down her back like liquid mahogany, the soft curve at her waist, the swell of her hips, her long legs. In the short time I had shared with her, I had memorized every detail of her face. Her arched brows highlighted her round eyes, the thick lashes framing them perfectly. They were eyes that suffocated me, plunged me beneath water and held me down. When I could finally resurface from them, I remembered the way her face had flushed beside the fire every time she had caught me looking at her. The soft orange flickers only accentuated the planes of her face; her cheekbones stood out, leading down toward her scrumptious lips. I remembered her by the pool, the way her shirt had clung in all the right places, the swell of her breasts under the thin material, inflating and collapsing as she breathed rapidly. The cotton had flowed across her taut stomach. She had been so soft when I had caught her, all supple flesh, no firmness. I couldn't help myself as I thought about capturing her skin with my fingers, trailing them up to lift her chin so I could meet her lips. Her hands running through my curls...

If there was one thing I knew, it was that the only person who would be touching my hair anytime soon would be Kate when she scalped me. All the frustration she had caused me didn't make me feel justified in the least. Kate had every right to be completely pissed with me; I had humiliated and embarrassed her. The knowledge that I was going to hurt her again stung at my skin like a mosquito bite. Even the tantalizing visions I had been having about Bella couldn't keep me away from practicing how I was going to end things with Kate while trying to maintain a friendship.

The passion Bella evoked in me was just another marker that Kate and I should never have dated in the first place. I had no passion for Kate. As attractive as she was, we were completely different people; the only thing we had in common was that we had both been black sheep in our flock of friends. When it became apparent that all four couples in my core group were matched up perfectly, it made me jealous and impatient. I didn't hesitate when Kate had asked me for a date, but I should have.

Memories of the past scrolled through my mind. Kate's hard body pressing against me when we made out for the first time. I should have known that when we had kissed it was nothing more than friends finding solace in each other, escaping their loneliness. There was no heat in our embraces, I couldn't even bring myself to try to go under her shirt. In the past month I hadn't been able to bring myself to kiss her so intimately when it had felt like I was kissing my sister. I hadn't felt bad about it because the emotions emanating from her had echoed my own. I could count the number of times Kate and I had been even remotely physical: Six. Six times, one for each month we had dated, except the last.

We had left the Swans' without so much as a glance at each other, and I knew she was appalled at the spectacle I had made of myself by being alone with Bella, especially after the afternoon's display. It wasn't that Kate was a bitch, she just hated looking like a fool. She had lashed out at me for putting her in a position that cracked her perfect image. She was an obsessively organized person, and in the span of four hours, I had made a mess of the corner I held in her mind. I was going to have to be incredibly smooth when I told her I couldn't date her anymore; I would have to be both flattering and honest, which could get sticky.

I looked at the clock that read 4 am and cursed. I reassured myself that I could change nothing now, and that I would just have to think about it in the morning, stubbornly clamping my eyelids shut and counting my breaths until I fell into an uneasy and restless sleep.

When my alarm rang at 9, I was haggard and angry at the spurts of unconsciousness I had gotten. I sprung out of bed and stomped into my bathroom. Not even the scalding heat of the shower could relax my tensed shoulders. I gave up trying to loosen up and slammed the shower door, hastily drying off. Had I been in a better mood I would have put more care into my appearance knowing I was going to see Bella today, but I was too infuriated by the pressures heading my way to really pay attention to what I was doing. I threw on the first shirt I found in my top drawer, a green polo and my favourite broken in jeans, and stomped down the stairs.

Edward was there again, skimming the comics section of the paper. He poured me a glass of orange juice as he had yesterday; I thanked him gruffly and gulped it down, not stopping to come up for air. The acid churned in my empty stomach and I groaned. Even my body was responding to my foul mood.

"So, are we taking your car again today?" Edward asked cautiously. He could see exactly what mood I was in, and didn't provoke me by asking me what was wrong.

"Actually, you should probably drive yourself...I might have plans after school..." I said hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't judge me too hard. As Tanya's boyfriend I knew he would have to put up with the brunt of this break-up. The information line went from Kate to Tanya, Tanya to Edward, and he would have to hear all of Kate's anger transferred through Tanya's own angry thoughts. I gave him a look that begged him not to hate me.

"Oh, well if I had known that, I would have left ages ago to get in some time in the darkroom before the freshmen screw with it. The girls are driving together today, so..." he left the end of the sentence open and I knew he didn't want to talk about the awkwardness that would surely erupt after this afternoon.

"Yea, I'll be a few minutes behind you, I still have to get my stuff together." I muttered as he turned to leave the kitchen. I went upstairs to get my bag and I heard the Volvo pull out of the garage. Great. I could already feel the tension and I hadn't even gotten to the school yet.

I rolled down the windows when I got into the truck. It wasn't a wet day, and I tried to enjoy the wind on my face, but I just kept worrying how much it would hurt if Kate punched me.

I finally reached the parking lot, but no one was there. I saw Jacob's Rabbit, Edward's Volvo, Emmett's Jeep and Tanya's mother's Malibu. As I walked passed them, a glimpse of orange caught my eye and I saw an Arizona license plate. I eyed the modest Sunfire. From the sunglasses in a clip on the visor and the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the back ledge, it screamed Bella at me; it was tidy and clean, but the old coffee cup and the candy bar wrapper in the cup holder reassured me she wasn't a neat freak. It was then that I realized that I didn't know Bella, in the everyday way, at all. I didn't care that I was about to turn my life upside down for the chance to get to know her better, I could feel that she was worth it. My first smile of the day crossed my lips as I thought about that possibility of getting to know her _much _better. The stupid smirk was wiped immediately from my face as I saw Kate walk from the auditorium to our chemistry room, not looking in my direction. I followed suit as students started to pour from the buildings around me. The bell rang signalling them to move classes and I pushed myself forward to the cold glare waiting for me.

As I walked into the room, Kate pulled out her compact and began to powder her nose. She closed it with a snap as I sat down beside her, not meeting my eyes as I turned to her.

"Hi," I said quietly, waiting for her to turn her cutting eyes toward me. I expected to be turned to ice because of it, to be rooted to my seat by her scowl. She turned toward me with a calm, collected face.

"Hello, how are you this morning?" she said. It wasn't friendly, but it wasn't angry either. I stared at her, utterly surprised. Where was this coming from? Her look last night had promised I would be skinned alive, why was she being so...civil? "Apparently, you left your brain in your truck this morning." she said in a teasing voice. It didn't have the bite I had been waiting for.

"Umm...I'm...fine. H-How are you?" I stuttered at her. I could not wrap my mind around the change that had come over her. I began to get worried. What if she didn't see what was coming? I decided after she answered me, that I would tell her we needed to talk and ask if she would go out with me after school.

"I'm fine, too. I had a meeting with Ms. Adele and she told me we're doing Phantom of the Opera this year. I'm a bit upset that we're not doing something more daring, but the Phantom is a good directorial musical, so I'm somewhat satisfied. And would you mind closing your mouth? I'm afraid you'll swallow a fly. " I clamped my mouth shut. I didn't remember it falling open. "Also, would you come to Maddie's with me after school today? We need to talk." She continued in a nonchalant voice.

My mouth fell open for the second time and I let it stay like that until I could think of how to answer. I was about to tell her that I was about the ask her to our favourite coffee spot, and that she had beaten me to the punch, when it all clicked. If this breakup was going to happen, I could forget being in the driver's seat. _Just like our entire relationship_, I thought to myself. Kate was going to do this on her terms and no one else's, the same way she did everything; with purpose. I gulped as I wondered if Kate was into torture. The look she gave me suggested perfect composure and I could not fathom the ideas going on behind her cut-glass eyes.

"Um, sure." I said, trying to gather myself. The class started and I was blessed with a lab-free lesson. I would take the mind-numbing lecture over the possibility of doing something stupid chemically that would throw Kate into a dervish. We didn't talk for the entire class. She walked me to Calculus, and I kept my eyes firmly on the ground so I wouldn't accidentally see Bella and knock the sense out of my head. Kate just text-messaged people as she walked beside me.

"See you at lunch. If you decide to grace us with your presence, that is." she teased again. I couldn't believe it. She was almost casual! I decided that I had to go to lunch, just to see what would happen. Suddenly, all my careful plans from last night, the ones I had worried about for hours, crumpled and dissolved. I had no idea how to prepare for our conversation at the cafe this afternoon, or what I would say. But I was smart enough to know that I should keep my mouth shut and let her do the talking until I was told to say something. I wasn't being a doormat, I just knew that it would be the best way to handle the situation. I glazed over during Calculus as I thought about what to expect from lunch.

I strolled to the cafeteria, trying not to over-excite myself with the prospect of seeing Bella. The closer to the building I got, the more by body buzzed. I couldn't stop myself from looking for her. I knew if I was caught I could throw off the entire balance Kate had, but I _had_ to look for her. My eyes searched until I saw the gentle sway of soft, silky curls, the rock of slender hips, back and forth. My eyes watched the pendulum of her perfect butt as she added herself to the end of the lunch line. I jogged to get in line, pushing past two sophomores to be behind her. My body was practically quivering at the almost-contact. I saw her shoulders rise with a breath, but not fall. I reached up and gently moved her hair back as I tapped her on the shoulder; it was on fire. She slowly turned her body towards me, looking at the floor.

"I knew it was you." she said as her eyes drew up my height and met mine. It was the reaction I was prepared for and had yearned for. I fell off the peak of her eyes and my heart exploded and sprinted through my chest.

"And how did you know that?" I said in an amused voice. There was no way she could tell it was me, she hadn't looked at me once since I had seen her walk into the line.

"I could just feel you." she said simply. I stared at her and shook my head. What a pair we were.

"I can feel you, too." I told her. We walked slowly down the line; the silent air super-charged. After a few minutes of this, the painful edge dissipated. The air was still charged, but was becoming more comfortable by the minute. The intensity wasn't lessening, I was just growing accustomed to it.

Bella reached for an apple and my arm shot out. I wrapped my fingers around her wrist; it was like holding a painless jelly-fish. It burned and stung, but felt amazing. She peered up at me, questioning my reaction.

"No," I said. "Try the peach." I handed her a perfectly ripe peach, the fuzz soft and sensual in my hand.

"Okay," she said quietly. She reached for it and the sensation of her hand on mine combined with the velvety texture of the fruit nearly sent me over the edge. How was I ever going to handle touching her on purpose, if I could barely handle it accidentally?

We gathered up the rest of our lunch and I lead her to the table. I sat down beside Emmett, thinking she would sit next to me. A flame of disappointment sparked when took a seat beside Jacob, directly across from me. I wasn't in the right mind to understand her choice.

Edward, Tanya and Kate walked up to the table and took seats around it. Kate didn't sit beside me, and I took it as just another sign that she was orchestrating something. Tanya had just started telling Alice the gossip about Jessica and Lauren getting stopped by the Hoquiam police when a smooth voice called Jacob's name loudly from the side-entrance doors of the cafeteria. The owner of the voice was a tall boy with short brown hair. He crossed the floor quickly and Jacob gave him a thump on the back.

"What the hell, man! What are you doing on our side of the line?" Jacob jokingly questioned him.

"Didn't Charlie tell you? I thought for sure he would. Mom and Dad bought a new house outside Angeles High boundaries. Principal Wilson wouldn't let me commute, so they enlisted me in this one-horse town's poor excuse for a high school. You'll have to let me in on the secret of navigating your maze of class-rooms, I haven't got my compass on me."

"You can borrow the detailed instructions Jacob gave me yesterday! I don't know if you'll find your classes any better, but if you're up for a scavenger hunt, by all means!" Bella had gotten up from her chair and given the new-comer a big hug around his middle. Jealousy shot through me, simultaneously hot and cold. Who was this guy that he could wrap his arm so casually around her shoulder? Pull on the ends of her hair? I wanted to rip his hand off for touching her. I felt my face from the inside and realized I was scowling. I arranged my features to match Emmett's, openly curious, but friendly.

"You never change, Bella. I swear you'll be begging me to play hide-and-seek with you before the end of the day. I'm so glad you're back home." He rumpled her hair like she was a little kid, and she pushed away from him to sit back down.

"Pull up a chair and join us!" Jacob said exuberantly. "Guys, this is Deputy Mark's son, Garrett. We used to kick his ass on the field when he played for AH back in the day." Ah, Deputy Mark's son. Bella must know him through Charlie's work functions. My jealousy ebbed away quickly, and I was reassured that I had nothing to worry about when her eyes looked up from their tray and met mine, turning everyone else into a blurry background. I could faintly hear Garrett defending himself against Jake's teasing about football as he pulled up a chair in between Bella and her brother.

"You know I never wanted to play football, and I know I was horrible at it. I did my time for my Dad, but I'll never understand why you guys want to roll around together in spandex, but to each his own, right?" Well, at least he had a sense of humour, or at least could put up with Jacob's.

Jacob introduced Garrett around the table before they sat down to catch up. The table began to break up into smaller conversations. I was feeling somewhat isolated sitting between Edward and Emmett. Emmett and Rosalie were arguing about him letting her drive his Jeep and Edward was talking to Tanya and Kate about the drama department's choice to do a musical. He was thinking of expanding his portfolio to include set designs, so he was overly interested in what was going to be a large-scale performance.

I was fidgeting with my food, pushing the fries around on my plate when I felt her eyes singe the top of my head. I looked up and was nearly knocked off my chair. Bella's eyes were fixed unbreakably on me. I was the mouse and she was the snake; I could feel her coiled tension. She raised the peach to her lips and stuck. Her teeth broke through the soft flesh and I could taste the sweet, sticky juice on my tongue as it coated her lips. It was too much, my breathe coming shallower as I tried to keep the blood from rushing to my hips. She swallowed the piece of fruit and lightly traced her lips with her tongue. I clenched my fist on the table, the other gripped my knee. I had to look away, I couldn't watch her do it again. She didn't blink as she took another bite, sinking her teeth into the exposed pulp of the fruit and sucked at the juice the open wound seeped. My head felt light as I tried to regulate my breathing, my hands closing into tighter bundles. I watched her consume the entire peach, each bite sending a jolt of pressure to my jeans. She blinked and seemed to come out of the trance, releasing me from the erotic performance she had just given me.

I took a long sip of water, trying to check my heart rate and hoping I wasn't sweating enough that anyone noticed. Everyone was still in their conversations. Bella was just starting to talk across Garrett to Jake when Garrett suddenly said directly to Kate:

"No, you're wrong. It was 1986."

Silence fell across the entire table. We waited for her scathing retort. Kate had been talking to Tanya about how the Phantom of the Opera had opened in 1981 when the correction had come from Garrett. He was obviously new, he didn't know that questioning Kate about anything was usually the wrong way to go, but questioning her about the theatre was pretty much the stupidest thing you could do. I sat back and waited for the fall-out.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice that I knew would only lead to trouble.

"I said, The Phantom opened in 1986, not 1981." Garrett said casually and confidently. I waited for Kate to go for his jugular. The heads at the table turned back to Kate at the same time, watching the exchange like a tennis match.

"No, it didn't. It was '81." she said securely. The heads turned to Garrett.

"What do you want to bet me that you're right?" Garrett grinned at her.

"I don't need to bet you anything, I know I'm right." Kate snapped.

"Alright, prove it to me, let's Google it. Library. That's assuming your one-room school-house has internet. Jacob?" Jacob stammered that we had, in fact, entered the 21st century. "Prepare to be owned. Cats opened in '81, Phantom in '86." Without another word, Kate slammed her chair into the table and they stomped off toward the Library. Garrett followed her, shoving in his chair as roughly as she had. Everyone turned to look at my reaction and I just shrugged. Today was turning into the weirdest day. Everyone slowly thawed out and returned to their conversations. I hoped Kate didn't hurt Garrett's pride too much when she proved he was wrong.

As I sat through History, I wondered what would happen at Maddie's tonight. Would Kate ream me out? Her mood toward me today had been so placid that I let myself hope a little bit that she wasn't as cruel as I had built her up to be. I waited to see how she would treat me in English.

I got to the building before her, even had my notes out and dated before she got there. The class was filling up and she still hadn't arrived. I was beginning to get a little worried. Kate was never late. _Never_. Not in the 3 years we had been friends had she been late for a single occasion. It was strange if she wasn't five minutes early, even when she had to cross the campus. The bell rang and Mr. Bertie did the roll call. I was really getting nervous now. Kate opened the door just as Mr. Bertie got to the Z's and walked slowly to her seat. She pulled out her folder but didn't open it. I had never seen Kate not take meticulous notes. Her eyes were glazed over and misty. I waited for an opportunity to ask her what was wrong, but Bertie kept up a constant drone that didn't allow the slightest break. The final bell rang and I reached over and touched her arm, trying to shake her from the trance. What the hell was going on?

"Kate? Kate, what's wrong?" I asked, truly concerned. Her unfocused eyes turned towards mine and she whispered something faintly. "What? I didn't catch that. Kate, what's the matter?"

She snapped out of her fog, and her eyes bared down on mine.

"He was right." she said, spitting the words out.

I couldn't believe it. This was a day in history. It wasn't just that she had been wrong, but she had been wrong about theatre. On top of that, she had gotten up in front of our whole group of friends and claimed he was wrong. I could see her tasting the words in her mouth. I sensed her revolt.

"Oh." I didn't want to say anything to set her off. She put her folder into her bag and turned to walk out of the room.

"Well, are you coming or not? You know they put on a fresh pot of coffee at 3 and I don't want the old stuff."

I packed my books up and jogged to catch up with her. I climbed up into the driver's seat and started the car as she climbed into the seat beside me, turned the radio to her favourite station, crossed her arms and stared out the window. For the first time that day, I made absolutely no guesses as to what would happen next.

**A/N: Ugh, I rewrote this chapter about 3 times before I actually got to where I wanted to be. Just a heads up, I'm not going all High School Musical on you guys, I just needed a way to introduce Garrett :) What do y'all think?**


	9. Jumping Hurdles

**A/N: Hey out there in FF-land. Send reviews my way and I promise to love you for eternity, or longer.**

JPOV

I drove carefully down the familiar road to the coffee shop, afraid to speak for fear of interrupting Kate's reflections. The radio blared an oldies station she loved and I just sat there, hoping this would all work out somehow.

We pulled up to the front of the store and I got our coffee while Kate saved us a booth. She was staring fixedly at the seat in front of her, as if I was already sitting there. I slid into her eye line and passed her the steaming mug. We didn't say anything and I knew we'd have to have this conversation at her pace.

After sitting awkwardly in a stale-mate for several minutes, my impatience peaked and I opened my mouth to start talking. Kate held up her finger.

"I'm not ready yet. Give me another minute." she said in a calm, disconnected voice. I sat still and waited, taking a long sip of coffee and wincing as it burned down my throat. Finally, her eyes refocused and she began her speech.

"Well, we both knew this day was coming. I can't say I'm surprised, either. One look at her and I knew you were a goner." My mouth hung open. She was completely calm. The corner of her mouth even lifted a bit in a smirk. "You think I'm so oblivious to who you are, Jasper, but I'm not. As soon as I met her, even before you did, I knew you'd just fall straight into those puppy-dog eyes of hers." I bridled a bit at her description of Bella, and she could tell. "I'm not saying anything against her, I actually like her. I talked to her at lunch yesterday and she's an incredibly smart, level-headed person. But she's soft, Jasper; She's like one big feather pillow. I am an anvil. I will be there for someone to strike against and form themselves, but I will not bend to them. You need someone who moulds to you, who spreads out to fit to you and I always knew I would never be that person. I never really wanted to be, truth be told; just like I know you didn't want to be crushed by my weight."

"No, Kate. Don't-" I tried to interrupt, but she put her finger up again.

"I'm not finished." I shut my mouth again. "The more I thought about it, the more I could see what our relationship was doing to us. I was constantly trying to get you to bend over me, to find a shape that fit you that worked with mine. I should have known that, despite your easy-going nature, you are not malleable. In the end, when I met Bella, I knew that she was someone who would be able to accommodate you." Her voice got remained strong and even. "I know that you're going to break up with me and I'm really fine with it. I know, probably better than you do, that our relationship is based on a very fine wire. That wire has since snapped. We shouldn't have gone out in the first place; I asked you out because I hated being the last single girl left in Forks. I thought about this a lot last night and the more I thought about it, the more I decided how exhausting being in a relationship can be when there's no real affection. Not that I don't like you, Jazz, I mean, what's not to like? But I almost can't wait to be single again so I don't have to manufacture all these emotions. It's draining trying to pretend you're happy, sad, jealous, angry or all the other stupid things people expect me to be. You and I both know I'm a horrible actress. So, I'm setting you free from our phoney, sham of a relationship." She crossed her arms and waited for me to respond.

I was dumbfounded. Fully and truly thunderstruck. I couldn't think what to say, how to thank her for this gift she was giving me, or how to wrap my mind around the fact that she had let her guard down enough to tell me how she felt.

"Well. Um. Wow." I stuttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Have you always been this eloquent? I just gift-wrapped your dream and you can't even say thank you?" she said with a laugh. I'm not sure if I had ever seen her this loosened up. Her arms, though still folded, were crossed easily; not her usual style at all.

"Thank you?" I muttered. It came out like a question.

"I can see exactly what you're going through. You're wondering why I'm doing this. Why am I being so easy on you, when I've always been so determined for us to work out? They're simple answers. I am organized, efficient, concise, but above all of these things I am logical and practical. When something stops being practical, it's time to move on. We were practical seven months ago when there were no other options and our friends were mooning around us. We aren't practical now that you're panting after Jake's little sister."

"I'm not panting." I argued with her, stupidly.

"Don't think I didn't see you at lunch. You practically had drool coming off your chin. And don't try to deny it either." She said in a definitive voice, closing the subject.

"But I don't understand this, Kate. What's changed? If anything, you're going to feel like more of an outsider. There's no guarantee that Bella and I will go out, but if we did, don't you think that would put you into even more of a tight spot?"

"Oh, don't delude yourself. She was salivating just as much as you were. And, our friends aren't the same as they were when we started dating, Jasper. They made it uncomfortable to be around them when they were all in such incredibly lust with each other. You can't honestly tell me that you feel awkward being around Edward and Tanya, or Alice and Marcus now? Emmett and Rosalie can be pretty bad though, and I don't think Jacob and Nessa are ever going to get better, but we're more of a solidified group, not a pack of paired up individuals. Plus, I'm much more confident than I was then. So I don't have a boyfriend? That certainly doesn't make me a lesser person. Nor will my friends turn their back on me for not upholding their buddy system."

"You are remarkable." I said "There's no way I would have guessed that all the things you're saying would be coming out of your mouth. How did I miss all this?" I was still in a state of shock.

"Jasper, you know me. You know how I am. I was trying so hard to prove that we hadn't made a mistake, that I had been right in dating you for so long, that I didn't see how wrong it was. I hate to admit it, and if you repeat this to anyone you can kiss this free ride goodbye, but my complete trouncing my that insufferable smart ass today in the cafeteria woke me up a bit. I've let my need to be right make me look like an idiot sometimes, and clinging to our relationship wasn't only making me look stupid, but it was going to end up hurting you." She was being so honest, so forthcoming; I couldn't let her take all this on herself. She was strong, but she couldn't continue paving this one way street.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Kate. I can't let you take all the responsibility. I could have stood up and said something; I could have broken up with you ages ago." I tried to fight with her.

"Are you kidding me? You definitely would _not_. And have me be scathing mad at you for making me look like a fool? I don't think so. You're too nice for your own good. You would have either tried to find a way around it, or made yourself miserable just so you didn't inflict a messy break-up on the others. Plus, we wouldn't have stayed friends. Another reason I decided to do this now, instead of months down the line, is so that we can still stay friends. I mean, if you still want to." She said it casually, but I could see the question behind it. She was wondering if she'd alienated me enough that I didn't want to be around her anymore.

"Now who's being stupid? Of course I still want to be your friend. You're a great person, Kate. You've got a good heart and a great sense of humour, when you use it. Not to mention, you throw awesome parties." I could tell the worst was over. Kate had said all that she had come to say. I felt so good I could have swum the English Channel in gale-force winds.

"I know I do. Keep on kissing up to me and I might throw one this weekend in celebration of my singledom. Instead of a black sheep, I'll be Bo-Peep and order you all around the place." She smiled widely.

"Well, what about the new guy? Is he a sheep too? Maybe you could borrow his staff for herding." I gave her a huge grin, and she shot me the icy look I had been waiting for all day.

"If you think for one second that's funny, Jasper Hale, I will take back every single word I just said and you can go on your merry way trying to date Bella with all our friends hating you." The look on her face kept me from laughing, but I couldn't wipe the smile completely off.

"What, he's not your type? He seemed to know a lot about drama..." I couldn't help prodding her on, just a little bit.

"No, and yes and ugh. Jacob conveniently forgot to mention that he's the student representative for performing arts on the Washington School Board. I could have killed myself when I found out he was right. It stung to be wrong, but I would have been able to get over it if he hadn't been so...so _self-righteous_ when I read the dates. Ooh, I will run him over if I get the chance, I swear I will." A wicked gleam was in her eye, and I didn't push her anymore. If I didn't know Kate so well, I would have thought it was pettiness covering up her liking of him. But I _did_ know Kate, and the hate seething from her frankly scared me a bit.

I sat back and enjoyed the rest of my coffee, Kate falling into telling me about how she would crush him with the falling chandelier during the play if he so much as thought about getting involved with her production. I didn't doubt her. I owed this girl my sanity for her leniency, and I wasn't about to forget it anytime soon. I'm sure she would remind me if I did.

*

After I walked Kate to her door and gave her a hug goodbye, I jumped back into my truck. This afternoon had gone nothing the way I had expected and I was elated. I got to stay friends with Kate, and the way was clear for me to profess my over-wrought, undying love for Bella in the most ridiculous and heart-wrenchingly sappy way possible. So, of course, I called Jake.

"Jacob Black's phone, how may I help you?" Vanessa's voice rang through the phone in her fake, piercing, obnoxious secretary voice.

"Hey Nessa. Jake around?" I said, trying to sound casual. Instead, I was on fire. I was going to do everything in the proper order. I would give no-one an excuse to be mad at me if I could avoid it.

"Yea, sure. He's right here." There was some scuffling, a burst of giggle into the phone and then Jacob was on the line. "Jacob Black, at your beckon call. What might I do for you this fine evening Mr. Hale?"

"Hey Jake, Um. Well. I was wondering if maybe I could come over and hang out for a bit. I just dropped Kate off and... well, can I just come over?" Wow, was I an idiot today. Kate was right; I needed to work on my delivery.

"No problemo dude, the Lock-Ness and her Fairy accomplice are just trying to wrestle Bella into shopping with them, which means I'm free until at least 7. OW!"

The phone turned into muffled static as I heard Vanessa shouting in the background "_How dare you call me that you DOG! Do you have any idea how big that thing's ass is!?_"

Jacob picked up the phone and told me to come over if I didn't mind risking life and limb. I drove quickly to the Swans', but Bella's car was gone by the time I got there, leaving me reeling from a wave of disappointment.

I got out and walked down the outdoor staircase to the back of the house. I slid open the door, which was never locked, and slumped onto the couch. Jacob didn't look up from the game he was playing, and I didn't say anything. I just sat there, sinking into the cushions and waiting for them to swallow me. I had no idea what Jacob would say when I told him about the recent events surrounding Kate, Bella and myself.

"KO'd! That's how you do it!" Jacob said slamming down the controller. "Wow, you look like hell." He said as he turned to face me.

"Thanks. You look ship-shape, as always" I said, gesturing to the small cut above his left eyebrow.

"Yea, Nessie's got pretty good aim when she's throwing shit at me." I saw the makeshift missile lying on the floor; one of the personalized plywood coaster's Jake had made us last year. "So, what's your excuse?"

"Um, well, that's kind of what I came over to talk to you about. 'Ya see, I mean, to put things as easily as possible... uhhh."

"Holy shit, man! Just spit it out." Jacob groaned. Had I always been this inarticulate?

I took a deep breath and put it bluntly. "Kate broke up with me."

"Oh. Wow. Are you, like, upset or something? I was getting the vibe that you and Kate have been on rocky road for a while now."

"Well, yea, but I mean. I'm just going to say it, and I don't want you to be pissed. I came here because I don't want any...any obstacles that can be avoided. I...I kind of have a thing for Bella. I mean, your sister. I mean.... yea." I pushed my hair back. I was a huge wreck. When had I ever sounded like more of a teenage boy? I was waiting for Jacob to pummel me when I looked up. I raised my head at the same moment he lost total control and burst out laughing. "WHAT?!" Now I was embarrassed. Did he think I was kidding? Did he want me to be kidding? I couldn't even try to laugh with him I just waited for him to stop. He quieted to a light chuckle. "What is so funny about this, Jake?"

"Man, I would have had to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not know you were into her."

I gaped at him. I was not in for another shock today. I just sat there, stunned.

"I mean, god. You two practically jumped each other in the parking lot when I introduced you. Talk about instant-attraction! And then at the barbecue, oh man, I wish I had taken a picture of your faces when I came in here, you looked guilty as sin. You must think I'm the dumbest person alive."

"Ummmm. No. I was more afraid you'd beat me to a pulp, actually." I shoved the words past my teeth.

"Well, yea. I mean, I would have if you were some douche-bag creep. But you're one of my best friends, Jasper. It's unlikely that I'd want to hammer you for liking her. I can't blame you, she's great-looking; it runs in the family you know." He laughed at his own joke. I still sat there, frozen in my chair. "Loosen up man, you're a good guy, and I'd rather have you chasing after her than any of the other jerks that have been checking her out since yesterday morning.

I finally unlocked my jaw. "Wow. I mean. Wow. I should buy a lottery ticket; this has got to be the luckiest day of my life. Kate takes me off the hook, no strings attached, and you practically roll out the red carpet."

"Hey now, I didn't say you could date her, I said it's cool that you liked her." He said, crossing his arms menacingly.

"But...wait what?" I stammered, befuddled.

"Oh my god, Jazz, you are too easy to fuck with today. I can't even take pleasure in screwing with you, you're wound up so tight. Relax. Breathe." He started doing Lamaze breathes at me before I rolled my eyes and scowled at him.

"Sorry, today's just been a hell of a day, you know?"

"Yea, I know. Come on, grab me a Coke from the fridge and then I'll beat you senseless on the 360 for thinking about my step-sis naked."

I couldn't help it. I burst into a fit of laughter. All the stress I felt about breaking up with Kate, the worry about Jacob's reaction, it all trickled out and I shook with the luck of my situation. Jacob looked at me like I'd lost my mind and got up to get his own drink.

I settled in and let Jacob win without letting him know. I thought over my day and realized that the battle wasn't over yet. There was no way I could ask out Bella the night my girlfriend and I broke up. That would be like throwing Kate's generosity in her face and skipping off into the sunset.

That's when the fear gripped me. I had absolutely no idea if Bella would actually date me. I mean, sure, we had shared some pretty intense moments in our first hours of knowing one another, but that didn't mean she'd like me. Panic started to grip me and I thought about her turning me down.

Jake chucked his controller at me. "What the hell is wrong with you? You didn't use one move on me! I hate winning without a challenge... oh god, what's wrong now?!" he asked as he took in my blank horror.

"Oh my god Jacob, what if she doesn't like me?! What if I ask her out and she laughs in my face?" I said, fear leaking into my voice.

"Oh, don't worry about that. She won't." He said, confidently.

"How can you be so sure?!" I asked my eyes wide with raw worry.

"Easy. She talks in her sleep." Jacob said with a grin.

I left him far away as my heart raced through the possibilities. It didn't stop until he smacked me, open handed across the face.

"Snap out of it." He said with a laugh. "She's still my sister. You break her heart, I break your face. Capiche?" I just nodded. For being so intuitive, Jacob was pretty dumb to think that once I had her, I would ever let her go.

**A/N: I'm so done with this set up, but I couldn't skip it. The chapter took me SO long because I kept on trying to work in all these sexy parts that didn't fit, so I had to cut them :( Tomorrow, Bella! Jasper! FANTASIES GALORE! I will die if I don't get to write one! **

**P.S. A heads up. I really am not a huge fan of dramatic twists and turns. Nor do I have the patience to plan them. If you're looking for angst/violence/heartbreak/guilt/jealousy/debauchery or any other sort of really bad feelings, I am not the author for you. This story won't turn into fluff now that the main obstacle is out of the way, but don't look for an emotional rollercoaster either. Hot, steamy fantasy/lemons a bit later/cute friendship/couple interaction/regular, everyday problems, here is your place. I love my characters too much to pull them through any heartbreaking/irritating drama-rama. **


	10. Day Dream Believer

**A/N: Ahh, here it is, as promise. Fantasies galore!!!!! **

BPOV

The cool air of the morning stung my face, but I welcomed it. I had to get it together. I had woken up disoriented and distracted. I shook my head, trying to keep the dream from creeping back into my mind; I didn't want to crash my car. I came to a red light and as the motion of the Sunfire ceased, so did my control. It had been so real, felt so real, how was I ever going to make it through the school day and... oh my goodness. How was I going to make it through lunch! Sitting at the same table, I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself from crawling across it to get my hands on him.

I tried to dislodge the picture I had in my head of Jasper sneaking up my stairs, silently closing the door, the moonlight gleaming off his teeth as he grinned at me. It was only a dream, but I would have traded anything to make it real. He had walked towards me slowly until my back had pressed against the wall, my heartbeat rising in my throat. His arms spread as he leaned against the wall behind me, pressing his body along the length of mine. His blonde curls had hung in front of his eyes as he tilted his head down to look at me. His eyes were dark in the room; I could barely see their rich green tones. I had reached up, pushed his silky hair away to see them better, but they remained shadowed. His hand pressed on the side of my neck, curved to cup my shoulder. When I had rested my hands on his chest, he pushed me back roughly into the wall. Our bodies couldn't have been closer. The fabricated memory made me quiver in the seat of my car, even though I wasn't cold.

I jumped in my seat when a car honked at me. The light had turned green while I was too busy thinking about impossibilities. I puzzled over why Jasper had such a strong effect on me. I had never been one for day-dreams and fantasies, but I couldn't stop my self from running over his perfect body in my mind. I drove the rest of the way to school without any accidents. I met Alice and Marcus shyly in the parking lot, trying not to be rude to them as I searched for him everywhere. Alice noticed my distraction.

"You seem awfully jumpy...are you always this excitable in the mornings?" she asked me curiously. Her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Hahaha" I laughed nervously. "Um, no. I guess I was just expecting everyone else to be here as well. Do you, um, know where they all are?" I was terrible at acting nonchalant and I had a feeling Alice could tell. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Well, Emmett and Vanessa were no where to be found when we got here. Marcus arrived a few minutes before Rosalie and me. As far as I know, everyone else has a spare. It's a pain being friends with so many seniors, they really like to rub it in that they get to sleep in and we don't. Though, I guess some could use it more than others. I heard Jasper get up at least five times last night."

My eyes shot up when she said his name and I kicked myself. So much for being subtle. I stood there, trying to think of something to say. Instead I just said: "Oh. Well, should we be getting to class?" I turned abruptly and walked towards our English room, Alice following behind me. I was digging my own grave.

When we got to class, Alice didn't say anything, but she sat very still staring at me. Her eyes were wide and unfocused as I felt them on me. I tried to ignore it, but it got the best of me.

"Will you please tell me what you're staring at? Do I have cereal stuck to my face or something?" I said as nicely as possible.

"You know, Bella, you have a killer body. You should show it off a bit more. Let the boys see the goods, you know?" Her eyes narrowed as they took in my boring jeans and t-shirt.

"Uhhh, thanks, I guess? But I'm not a big exhibitionist..." I mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. I had never garnered a lot of attention in Phoenix, except from Mike, who had taken it upon himself, unsolicited, to be my personal fan club.

"Well, this can all be fixed. I'll get Vanessa to come shopping with us after school. You don't have plans do you?" She said in a spacey voice, as if she was already dressing me up in her head.

"Um. Sure. I mean, no I don't have plans." Under normal circumstances, I would have said no outright, but I liked Alice and I didn't want her to think I didn't want to spend time with her. "Shopping isn't really my thing though..." I said hesitantly.

"That can be fixed too." She said with a wicked little grin and I knew there was no way out. I would have to fake my own death.

Mr. Bertie started class and Alice turned away from me as I stewed, trying to think of excuses I could use to get out of these plans. The class was over before I knew it, and Calculus blew by as well. I didn't realize until halfway through Spanish that Jasper had arrived after first period and I should have been looking for him. I kicked myself for missing any opportunity to see his glorious perfection. Of course, the realization that I would be seeing him at lunch made the second half of Spanish slow to a snail's crawl. I threw my books in my bag before the bell rang and was half out of my seat when it finally sounded. I was in such a rush I tripped over the leg of my chair and as I tried to disentangle myself from it I heard giggling behind me. The two girls who had been whispering about me yesterday increased their laughter as I finally made it back to my feet. I flipped my hair across my shoulders and walked away from them. There were millions of petty people in the world and I wasn't going to waste my time on a single one of them.

I tried not to run to the cafeteria, not wanting to face-plant. I looked down at the outfit I had thrown on this morning and cringed. I should have paid better attention. I was wearing my favourite jeans and a thin brown sweater. It wasn't horrible, but Alice was right, I could probably do a lot better. _Now that there's a reason to look good_, I thought with a smirk. My attempt to feel bad about trying to bait Jasper failed miserably. I tried to feel guilty that I was in pursuit of him right under Kate's nose, but I couldn't. It was apparent that she didn't really want him, and I was willing to take him off her hands. And get him into mine.

The faster I walked to the lunch line, the more excited I got. I was practically vibrating by the time I reached the line. It got stronger and stronger the more I thought about him, the more I realized I could breathe again once I saw him. I stood impatiently, feeling like I was ready to explode. My breath caught and my blood pulsed as I thought about the possibility of him skipping lunch again. My body was almost shaking when I felt a razor heat across my shoulder, moving my hair to the side as he tapped on my shoulder. Ah. That was the cause of my trembling. It had to be Jasper. Nothing in the world could make me feel this weak except his presence. I breathed out, my body throbbing with the realization that he was so close to me. I could feel his body heat radiating onto me, caressing me in waves.

I couldn't resist any longer and I turned to him. I kept my eyes on the ground, worried he would see the intense relief I felt at having him beside me.

"I knew it was you." I said, surprising myself. Where did that come from?! I instantly didn't care. I panned up his body, all 6'3" of him. He was wearing brown leather runners, jeans that looked soft as silk, a green collared polo that stretched across his perfect chest, and a smile that I could almost feel brushing across my lips. If I hadn't seen him coming out of the pool, dripping wet and half-naked, I would have guessed he couldn't look any better than this moment. I raised my eyes to his; they reached out and pulled me in. I melted into the earth of his eyes. I felt like he had liquefied himself and poured it into my very centre. My heart drummed his name, could he hear it calling him?

His breath hitched as he let out a slow chuckle, and it pulled me back to the present. "And how did you know that?" he asked in a low, seductive voice. Did he mean to have this effect on me? My knees began to shake as I thought about telling him. His body gave a quick shudder and it provoked my answer.

"I could just feel you." I said. I tried to sound flippant, as if I told people all the time that their presence had a physical effect on me. I couldn't tell if he bought it or not, he was slowly shaking his head.

He leaned down slightly, and said in a soft voice "I can feel you, too." My vision began to quake and I reminded myself that I had to pull it together. I was about to walk with him into a room full of all our peers. It would not do an ounce of good to be caught looking at him like this. I turned slightly away from him, not being able to bear turning my back to him, and began walking down the lunch line as it moved. I filled my tray with anything; I paid no attention. I was absent-mindedly putting my hand into the fruit bowl, not caring what I would pull out, when his fingers wrapped around my wrist. A current ran straight up my arm, up my neck and straight down my centre. It was what I always thought electrocution felt like.

"No, try the peach." He drawled at me. I could deny him absolutely nothing. I took the fruit he offered me. The satin skin of it prickled the senses on the tips of my fingers. His hand brushed mine when he put it in my palm, and the mixture of textures, the velvet of the fruit beside his rough hand sent me plunging into a pit of fire. I could not take the surplus sensations. I nearly cringed at the intensity. My mind shot to last night's dream when his coarse hands had brushed against the skin at my waist and I had to turn away before he could read the voracious hunger in my eyes.

We walked out of the cafeteria line and I let him lead me to the table. I tried to be sneaky but I'm sure I failed as I stared at his perfect ass. The jeans he wore fit him perfectly, not too tight, but not too loose; they didn't leave enough room to my imagination, but I was sure that my mind could not have created anything that looked quite _that_ good. I had to get my hands on it, dip them into his back pockets as he pulled me close to him.

I was just about to lose it when I felt a pair of eyes prick my forehead. I looked up to see Jacob staring at me; half incredulous and half trying to keep from laughing. SHIT! He had totally caught me practically ripping Jasper's pants off with my eyes. When Jasper walked past him to sit next to Emmett, Jacob wiggled his eyebrows at me surreptitiously. I tried to cool myself down so I wouldn't flush eight shades of red. I gulped in mouthfuls of air trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. He wasn't going to let me live this down.

I sat down between him and Alice and stared at my tray.

"Well hello there, sister-dear. Have you been enjoying your day?" He said to me, and I could feel the set up coming, and no way to stop it.

"Um, I guess so..."

"Seen anything around campus that's sparked your interest? We have great scenery here, don't we Alice?" He continued looking at me manically while I silently pleaded with him to drop this and not embarrass me. Luckily, Alice didn't hear him.

"Alice!" Tanya had called. "WAIT until you hear what Heidi told Renata, who told Carmen, who told me about Jessica and Lauren!!!! They got pulled over coming back from the Hoquiam Res at 3 in the morning last night!!!"

I was about to ask Alice who Jessica and Lauren were when a familiar voice called Jake's name to the left of me. I looked up to see a very grown-up Garrett walking towards us. Jake saved me from asking him what he was doing at F.H. and Garret filled him about the move Charlie had forgotten to inform us of. He was asking for directions when I offered him my _useless_ instructions Jacob had given my yesterday. I felt Jasper's eyes follow me as I went to give Garrett a hug. I hadn't seen him in a couple years, but we still had the easy friendship. Charlie had never known what to do with me when I had come to visit, so he generally held get togethers with the families of his co-workers. The adults got to shoot the breeze while I was left to make friends with four of their sons. Garrett had been the least afraid of cooties at the time, so he and I had become friends. I had kept in touch with him over the years, and it was good to see he had finally grown into his ears. He rumpled my hair and went to get a chair to put in between Jake and me. I moved a bit closer to Alice, which put me directly across from Jasper.

Even Garrett's re-entrance into my life couldn't keep my eyes and mind off of Jasper for long. I was hyper aware of him. He smiled a wide, easy grin when he was introduced to Garrett. I couldn't seem to turn the volume up on my surroundings. Everything was muted and fuzzy, except for Jasper. It was like looking down a long tunnel and seeing the light at the end of it. He pushed his hair back as he leaned forward, not eating his lunch, but moving it from one side of his plate to the other. I picked up the peach he had given me, deciding to try it. My mother only bought canned peaches because she hated bruised fruit, and with her, everything eventually dropped on the floor. I watched as Jasper twirled his fork around with his long, slender fingers. My teeth broke through the flesh of the peach and incredibly sweet, sticky juice filled my mouth. I had to swallow to keep it from running down my chin. It was so incredibly delicious, I could barely think. The only thing my eyes saw while I consumed the fruit were Jasper. He filled up every inch of my vision. I imagined walking over to him, taking the fork from his hand, throwing it to the ground. I would push his chair back as I sat facing him on his lap, I would feed him the piece of heaven he had given me, I would kiss the peach's blood from the corner of his lip, I knew it would only taste better off of him. As I fed him the next piece he would catch my finger with his teeth, taking the nectar off it while I skimmed his bottom lip with the others. I would take my finger from his mouth and try the taste of his mouth on it, try to differentiate which was sweeter, the fruit or the man. Abruptly my teeth hit the pit of the peach and I was launched from my fantasy. My eyes refocused and I saw Jasper just before he relaxed back into his chair. His back was ramrod straight, his hand closed into a tight fist on the table. His jaw was strained and his eyes were like liquid fire, burning into mine. What had just happened?

I gave myself a mental once over. My feet were crossed, my knees and thighs pushed together tightly, my one hand was holding onto the edge of my chair; I slowly relaxed my fingers and put my hand flat on the table. I prayed I hadn't done anything embarrassing while I was in my trance. I looked at the peach pit in my hand in wonder; I had eaten the entire fruit without realizing it, the only thing left was the stone from the middle. Jasper coughed slightly and picked up his bottle of water and drank it without stopping. He couldn't possibly have known what I was thinking, could he? A light sheen of sweat covered his neck and arms; I looked to the others, but everyone else looked perfectly comfortable. I began to blush in embarrassment, and decided I should start talking to someone before they noticed my head and brain had disconnected. I was going to ask Jake to fill me in on who these Jessica and Lauren girls were when Garrett said loudly and clearly in my ear:

"No, you're wrong. It was 1986." I looked at him, puzzled, and then realized everyone else was looking at Kate. I followed their gaze to see her shoot daggers at him. She said something, and he responded. They exchanged several more words that made no sense to me whatsoever. I decided not to pay any attention, but when Garrett and Kate both stood up and pushed in their chairs, I started to wonder more. If this was an argument about dates, I mean, talk about over-reaction! I looked at Jacob and he just shrugged his shoulders at me.

I passed the rest of lunch in a much more cautious way, paying attention to every little detail that passed from the people sitting around me. I could not get sucked into another fantasy like that or I would literally throw all the food from the table and push Jasper onto it. The force of my lust took me by surprise, but I knew it was true.

I asked Tanya about the girls she had been talking about, and she gave me a description of the brunette and the blonde from my Spanish class. I decided I was doubly glad that I hadn't tried to play nice with them, or confront them. They really weren't worth my time. I kept my eyes to the four people surrounding me and no one else. I couldn't risk looking at Jasper, even when we all left to go to class. I walked to the gym, wishing I was going to see him at the pool again, but knowing I wouldn't.

As I walked past the pool on my way to the gym, the smell of the chlorine triggered my memory of him. The way he had come up from the water, droplets clinging to him. I wanted to kiss each and every one off his gorgeous body, his defined abs, his hip bones, the crease between his shoulder blades. I could only imagine what he felt like underwater; soft and incredible.

The bell rang shrilly and I jumped a foot. I was loosing it completely. I went to gym and all sexual thoughts were pushed from my head when sweating Coach Clapp told us we would be playing volleyball. He held up a pair of old, worn knee pads and I shrank back, trying to make myself disappear. I tripped twice and hit myself in the head with the ball, but I didn't hurt anyone else, saving me from making enemies.

My last class finished quickly and I started to worry about shopping with Alice. She seemed convinced this morning that I would go without a fight. Maybe I would, just to make her happy. She was being incredibly nice to me. Vanessa was great too. I could tell Jake was head-over-heels for her, which made me like her even more. She was sweet and caring, but tough too. She needed to be with Jake, he was not one for spineless women.

They were both leaning against my car when I walked out of Biology with Edward. He left me to go find Tanya and as I watched him go I saw Kate getting into a truck. Jasper appeared next to her and I didn't even have time to register how sexy he looked behind the wheel. My heart fell at the thought of them together; it was a ridiculous reaction. I had known all along that they were together. Their not sitting together at lunch could have just been a coincidence, or a sign that she was still mad about last night. But she hadn't given me any dirty looks, and I hadn't gotten the impression she was antagonistic towards me. I stood there, slowly losing faith in myself. What if Jasper never broke up with her? What if he never asked me out? I would have to suffer here for an entire year before he would be done school. I'm not even sure being out of his presence would stop this gnawing need from eating me alive.

"Wakey-wakey! Let's get this show on the road!" Alice said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. I unlocked her door and saw Vanessa getting into Jacob's Rabbit. Our convoy left one after the other.

Jake made it home first, and Alice and I got there just in time to see Jacob walking around the corner of the house, Vanessa thrown over his shoulder. She was laughing and looked up to give us a "What can you do?" look and Jake called out to us.

"You can have her back in half an hour!" and continued his march down the side staircase.

I looked at Alice and we both cringed, not wanting to know what they were going to be up to. We headed onto the main level and I lead her upstairs to my room.

"Good," she said. "I can use this time to inspect your wardrobe". She started piling clothes up by colour and fabric and I went to sit in my chair. We sat in silence for a while as she combed through my closet. "So, how are you liking Forks? Still overwhelmed?" she asked conversationally.

"Yea, it's a bit much to take in. You guys have all been so nice to me, though. I never expected to be taken in so fast." I smiled widely at her, trying to let her know that I was glad she was here.

"Oh, don't be silly! You were one of the family before you even arrived. I feel like I've known you forever. And not just because of Jake, though he has told us an awful lot about you. I feel there's a connection between us, you're like a sister to me!" She came over and gave me a big hug. I was shocked, so I hugged her back automatically.

"Thanks, Alice. That means so much to me. I've never had anything close to a sister."

"Well, being a sister is fun, but it can be hard work. Do you know how many times I've had to listen to Rosalie complain about Emmett? Ugh." she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "The things they fight about are so ridiculous, but I think they secretly like it." she gave me a wink to let me know they were fine.

"Brother's are easier," she continued. "They tell you like it is. Edward's quiet, but he's hilarious once he gets to know you. He's a great listener and he always knows just what you're thinking; he's very understanding. Jasper's a different guy all together. You probably haven't gotten a great first impression of him, what with the whole fainting thing and then him having this fight with Kate." She stopped like she might have said too much. She looked at me and her eyes hardened a bit. She plunged onward. "He really is a great friend and brother. He'd do anything to make you happy, and he's great at picking up your moods. When I'm in a bad mood, he just steers clear, gives me my space to cool off. Normally it's just the space that I need and then I cheer right up! But listen to me going on and on! You have Jacob, so you pretty much lucked out on the whole brother side. I'll make it my mission that you don't miss out on the benefits of both siblings."

She gave me a big smile and I radiated it back to her. She had no idea how much she had given me. Not only had she said how much she liked me, how she wanted me to be comfortable, but she had given me endless information about Jasper to think over. I would save digesting it until the mall, when I would indefinitely need something happy to think about.

Before I could respond, we heard Vanessa's voice float up through the vent in my floor that lead directly to the basement. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT YOU DOG! DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG THAT THING'S ASS IS?!" There was a muffled thump and we heard her running upstairs.

She burst into the room, red faced and furious "Of all the stupid, ridiculous... oh my god, Bella!" She stopped halfway through her sentence, her face falling on the piles Alice had created. "You have way too many dark clothes!!! We've got to get to the mall before this black hole swallows us!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me from my chair. I just managed to grab my wallet and my keys before she was prodding me down the stairs.

"Bye, Jake! I'll be home later!" I called out as they pulled me towards the front door. I just heard him laughing from the basement before I was pushed into my car and the door shut in my face.

This was going to be a nice, relaxing afternoon. I pulled out my memory of Jasper from lunch, revved my car and hit the gas. If I had to go, I might as well enjoy it.

**A/N: Ahh, I hope that was juicy enough. Man, these things take me FOREVER. I started writing at midnight and just finished at 5:11! I can really only write once my roomates go to bed, I don't know why. Oh well! Please review! I've been getting great ones, but more are always welcome! :D**


	11. Hale's Kitchen

**A/N: Hey, I know some people wanted the last chapter to be what would happen after Bella found out, but I couldn't discredit her day! AHH. Hold onto your seats!**

**I Don't Own Twilight**

BPOV

Shopping with Alice had been absolutely exhausting. For every one thing I bought, she bought me two. I had tried to insist she stop, but she told me she was just making up for all the birthdays and Christmases she'd missed. When I had argued that it was ridiculous, she hadn't even known me, she had laughed at me and told me to give in, I wasn't going to win.

We drove back to my house so she could incorporate my new wardrobe into the old one.

"It's easy, Bella. I'll just match everything for you. Since you seem to prefer dressing in the dark, you can just grab anything and know you'll look fabulous." She grinned at me and I tried to be grateful.

She had picked out clothes that I not only looked amazing in, but also felt comfortable in. She had insisted that I throw out my old brown sweater as soon as we bought something new; It had a few holes on the cuffs so I didn't object. I put on the first thing she handed me, a dark plum turtleneck. Charlie had always joked that I should wear turtlenecks to keep my chest and neck convealed, but I knew he probably wouldn't approve of this one. It was cut so close to my body, if anything it drew more attention to my bust. I should have been concerned at how it clung to my curves but it was so soft and warm, I didn't care. Alice had also packed away my runners and I couldn't find them in the piles of shoe boxes. She had forced me into a pair of brown suede boots that went over my jeans. Luckily, they were the flat kind. I actually loved them. She had also made me buy a small make up kit. I had fought off the bright colours and went for more neutral tones. At the department store she had made me sit and get my face done by the cosmetician; my plain face was transformed into a rosy complextion, a light plum eyeshadow matched my new sweater and brought out the undertones in my eyes.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into all of this! I mean, thankyou, I feel great, but still. At least stay for dinner, so I can start making it up to you." I pleaded with her.

"Oh, alright, fine, twist my arm. You know I can't resist Sarah's cooking anymore than the next person."

I pulled out my phone and called Jacob to tell him Alice and Vanessa would be staying for dinner, and to ask Sarah if it was okay. He cleared it with her and we were all set. We all chatted about school and classes and how we thought the year will go. We were around the corner from my house when Vanessa asked me:

"So Bella, any of the Forks guys caught your eye?"

Alice's quick eyes shot to my face as if she was expecting a thorough and detailed answer.

"Err, not really." I responded, completely uncomfortable.

"I'm sure we'll find you one soon enough. What about Garrett? You two seemed awfully friendly in the cafeteria today." Vanessa poked me in the ribs and I flinched away.

I was about to open my mouth to answer her in the negative, when Alice cut in. "Van, are you blind? Garrett is totally not Bella's type. Just look at her! She needs someone firm to hang onto, but with give, you know? Garrett looked too...I don't know. Just not right." Her eyes ghosted to mine. She had made such a succinct description of what I wanted, i.e. Jasper, that I nearly drove off the road. "Besides," she continued, looking out the window "Bella needs someone blonde to offset her hair colour." My mouth dropped open and I had to slam on the breaks before I ran the stop sign that lead to my house. "Well, look at that!" she said as we rounded the corner, slowly turning her face to stare at the sides of my eyes "Jasper's here! I bet we could convince him to stay for dinner." I tried not to recoil as I pulled past the large grey truck and parked in the driveway.

I didn't say anything as I went to the trunk to get my bags. Alice came and helped me. He elbowed me in the side and I looked at her in partial horror, afraid what I had betrayed. She just winked at me conspiratorially and walked into the house, going straight to my room. I followed her mutely as Vanessa went downstairs to see Jake, and presumabley, Jasper.

As I followed her up the stairs, I became more and more panicked about what Alice had been alluding to in the car. Could she possibly have any idea that I was on fire, knowing that Jasper was just a few steps away? That he was probably in the basement, hearing me come in?!

As we reached my room, she dropped the bags to the floor and sat me in my chair. She crossed my room and started putting my clothes away, in a specific order.

"I'm glad Vanessa went downstairs. This way I can really grill you without having to watch my tongue." I looked up in surprise, and in fear. Where was this going? "Is it your direct intention to break my brother up with his girlfriend, or is it by accident?"

I stared at her, gobsmacked. "Um. Uh. N- I mean, what?"

"You. Jasper. I saw you making googly eyes at each other in the cafeteria. Don't look so scared! For heaven's sake, I'm on your team! You are the epitome of what Jasper wants and needs. Kate isTOTALLY wrong for him. If he had any sense, he would have stopped all their nonsense two weeks in. Everyone else thinks so too, don't worry. Vanessa's better friends with her than I am, so I didn't want her running her mouth to Kate that I'm trying to submarine her." she prattled on quickly, seemingly unaware that she was blowing my mind to smitherines. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"I don't have a reaction." I said blankly, trying to hide the conflicting emotions inside me. Joy; Alice thought Jasper was good for me. Embarrassment; more than one person had seen my attraction to him.

"Yes you do, it's written all over your pretty little face. I like you, Bella. I don't want to have to watch you muddle through this on your own. Why do you think I took you shopping! You won't catch a member of my family with a ratty sweater on their arm, I won't allow it." She said as she appraised me with a smile. "You look fantastic by the way. I'm almost done here, go put on some lip gloss and fluff your hair."

I didn't say anything, I just floated into the adjoining bathroom to follow instructions. Alice was on my 'team' she said. Alice wanted me to be with her brother. Alice was going to help me. I coated my lips in chapstick, avoiding the goopy wand thing that she had directed me towards. I attempted to "fluff" my hair by turning my head upside down and shaking it, having no idea what I was doing and feeling stupid. I did it anyways. A soft knock on the bathroom door and her spikey black hair peeked into the room.

"You look sensational!" She pushed in beside me and we stared at the mirror. The chapstick had given my lips a soft, plush look, my hair was casual and falling into it's usual loose curls. My new shirt looked great over my jeans and boots. I had a pink glow over my face. "This is almost too easy" she muttered lowly and I didn't know if she had intended for me to hear her, but my spirits lifted. She pushed me from the bathroom and I went to the door of my room and took a deep breath. With a _SMACK! _ Alice hit me on the butt and with a trill of laughter said "Go get'm tiger!"

I nearly turned back around and went back into my room. Instead I just looked at her and said "Are you from another planet?" Her response was typical.

"I WISH! Now let's go before Vanessa gives anything away."

I started the slow march downstairs, Alice pushing me down the whole way. When we got to the top of the basement stairs, Alice pushed past me and started running down the stairs. I could feel myself starting to shiver in my toes. Each step I took down the stairs raised the shudder higher in my body. It creeped up my thighs, over my stomach, over my chest, up my neck and through to my hairline.

I heard Jacob whistle and then Alice scream. I looked up and he had picked her up and was shaking her slowly. "Alice Cullen," she said in a fake-menacing voice. "What am I going to do with you!? You have just made my life a hundred times harder than it should be. They're going to be at her like bee's on a honey jar!" He put her down on her feet and she flitted to sit on the opposite end of the couch Jasper was on.

I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't help it. He was sitting on the couch, his left foot propped up on his right knee, his arms crossed and his eyes staring openly at me, like they were going to pop out of his head, they were slowly moving from my boots to my shirt, devouring me like wildfire. He met my eyes, and I saw a strangled kind of fury behind his expression, like all the emotions in him were warring behind his earthy irises.

"What do you think, Jazz? She sweet enough?" Alice said. His eyes got wider before he turned to look at her. I held my breath. I couldn't believe her! She was definitely not subtle. I waited for a response. Hoping he wouldn't answer and embarrass me further. I was saved by Charlie walking in the back doors.

"Dinner's ready, guys...Bells!" He said in a somewhat evacuated voice. "D-Did you go sh-shopping?"

"Um. Yea. Alice took me..." I said, afraid he would say something horrifying in front of everyone.

"Bella, you look great! Charlie's always saying how you should wear more turtlenecks, aren't chya Charlie?" Jacob said as he put his arm around my dad's shoulders, his voice overflowing with mirth. Charlie just backed out the doors to the barbecue; we were having leftovers from last night. We followed him out to the patio. Since it had been such a dry day, we could sit out, no problem. The sun was setting and it was a perfect night. I looked at Jasper who was looking at me and thought I would die.

He almost sparkled in the orange tone of the rays, the sunlight catching the curls in his hair and making them shine. His eyes sparked and I was consumed with an internal heat that would not cease. His teeth shone as they spread into a smile directed specifically at me, and I was lucky if I made it to my seat in one piece. Jasper sat across from me, Alice beside him. Charlie and Sarah were at the heads of the table, Jacob was beside me and Vanessa was beside him.

We all started passing around the plates and Alice turned to Jasper.

"So, Jazz. Anything fun happen while we were out?" she asked in a bright, chipper voice.

"Umm, not really. I beat Jake a couple times at Mariokart... Why do you ask?" He said in a smooth, melodic voice.

"Just curious."

"Did you guys have fun at the mall?" He said, looking up at me. I expected Alice to answer, but when I looked up, I realized everyone was waiting for me to respond.

"Oh. Sorry. Yea. Your sister is very...efficient...at making people listen to her." I let out a nervous giggle and Jacob kicked me under the table. I abruptly cut it off.

"Yea, if you need help handling her, just call me and I'll reign her in." He said at me with a wide smile.

"Yea, you can call him anytime." Alice said, with a silly smirk at me. Both Jasper and I stared at her like she had lost her mind. After that awkward hiccup, dinner went by relatively smoothly. I kept on reminding myself to eat instead of watching Jasper. I failed a few times and had a piece of steak halfway to my mouth for a full minute before Jacob stabbed me with his fork and I completed the bite.

We all made casual, friendly chat, but Jasper didn't address me again, and I was worried that I had made myself look like an idiot. When the plates were practically licked clean (you couldn't pass up Sarah's homemade barbecue sauce), I began clearing the table.

"Here, let me help you," I heard Jasper offer, as he scraped back his chair. I flushed deep red and told him it wasn't necessary. He came up close behind me with a pile of dishes and said quietly "Please? I want to." I just nodded as I lead the way up the outside staircase to the side door of the house. I was on fire, burning from head to toe, waiting for him to say something. He walked closely behind me, carrying a tray of cutlery, glasses and condiments.

We let ourselves in and I put the dishes on the counter, wrapping a dishcloth tightly around my waist to protect me from soaking myself. I pushed up my sleeves and began running the hot water. He was very quiet. I could feel him moving around the kitchen, knowing where everything went.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice said quietly to my right. I dropped a dish into the sink and slopped water onto myself. I looked up to see him with a second dishtowel, getting ready to dry as I washed. He was, in a word, perfect.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what he could possibly have to say to me. Wishing he wouldn't stand so close and make my heart break out of my chest with each beat. Yet I wished he was standing closer to me, holding me in his arms, pressing me to him.

"Nothing..." he said, looking down. I passed him a plate and he dried it, starting the stack. We had washed half a dozen dishes before he broke the silence again.

Abruptly and quickly he said the phrase that changed my world: "Kate and I broke up this afternoon."

This time, the plate I was holding slipped from my fingers, bounced off the side of the sink and clattered to the floor. Neither of us moved a single muscle to get it, or to react to the dropped dish.

"Oh," I said, staring into the soapy water. "That's...too bad. I'm...sorry?" It came out like a question, and I had to force myself to sound concerned. My blood boiled into an inferno as I felt him lean down closer to my ear. I could feel his warm breath saturate the thin cotton of my shirt, adding fuel to the fire that raged beneath my skin.

"Are you?" he asked lowly, almost whispering in my ear. I couldn't take his nearness, I turned to face him, to stop this slow torture that had burned me alive for the past thirty-six hours. I couldn't take it anymore. There was only one way out and it was either through a door of steaming heat, or a dousing of cold water. I bit my lip as I looked up into his eyes. They only confirmed that I couldn't balance this long on a small thread of hope. I would either need to affirm it, or squash it in my chest. I planted my feet and waited for the enslaught of terror as the word bubbled up my throat, pushed for release against my teeth. It broke through strongly, loudly and clearly.

"No."

I gasped in a breath afterwards, not believing I had been so blunt, so foreward. I barely knew him! His eyes pushed deeply into mine and he put me out of my misery.

All he said was: "Thank God."

He dropped the dishcloth he was holding, and closed the distance between us. I couldn't find my lungs to see if I was breathing. He put his arm around my waist and dragged me to him quickly, roughly. I inhaled as deeply as I could to keep the pressure from crushing my mind. He was touching me. _He was touching me_. His hand found the small of my back and he pulled me into him. His thighs touched my thighs as he pulled me in tighter. My hips met his hips, my torso his torso. I couldn't take the need, it was pulling me in closer and closer to him like a rope connected to my heart, leading me to the source of it's beating. I pushed my body against his, feeling every curve, every firm spot on him as my body filled in around his, conforming to his shape. His eyes crashed down on mine in waves, absolute torrents of emotion washed over me and I exploded. I threw my arms around his shoulders, pulled him closer to me, he bent to my will, until our faces were millimeters apart. I could feel the warmth of his lips, almost touching mine. I would not be foiled again. I stepped up onto my toes, forcibly closing the distance. His lips connected with mine and I felt every cell in my body burst with pleasure. My soul seeped from me, into him. The entire room burst into flames, I could feel the fire licking up the walls. We were burning alive, absorbed in the heat of one another. The release his lips gave mine made my jaw slack, my lips parting. He breathed his breath into me and it shivered down my spine. The absolute taste of him engulfed my brain in a wash of relief.

I needed more, I pulled him closer, trying to remain as connected to him as possible. He took a step, turning me against the edge of the counter. His rough hands were on my hips, drawing me closer. It was not possible to get nearer, but I needed to, how could I touch him more!? I pulled my knee up the side of his leg, trying to coat myself in him. His hand trailed down my hip, over my leg, leaving a path of destruction after his touch. My skin had to be disintegrating from the heat. He hitched my leg up over his hip and I pushed myself closer, but it wasn't enough, never enough. I needed to fuse with him, I needed to melt myself against him, I needed to flow in his bloodstream. His lips left mine and I almost cried out, the pain of them being ripped from mine was acute. I gasped for air, and he stood against me. This could not end yet. I was not satisfied.

I pushed off the floor and he caught my other leg, just in time to keep me from falling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard, never ceasing the pressure, letting him know he had no option. He easily carried me two steps over to rest me on the ledge of the dry counter top and I hooked my ankles behind him. His waist was so warm against my thighs, I pulled him tighter. His hands trailed down my back and I massacred his mouth. My mouth was no long firm and unyielding; it was loose, his wet luscious lips pulsed against mine. My enitre body hummed, I was as close as possible to him, I could feel the heat of his skin on my skin, through the thin barrier of our shirts. My hands trailed down his arms, feeling their tensed muscles as he held me tightly around my back. I drew my hands back up, over his shoulder, over his neck, around his jaw and finally into his hair. I had wanted to push my fingers into each strand, feel them envelope me and I was not disappointed. It was better than any of the fantasies I had had. I pulled them gently and he tilted his head back, enough to give me better access to his lips. I pulled away slowly from his kiss, maintaining contact, but no pressure, just feeling my lips settled on his. He reached out with his tongue and slowly licked where mine parted. I held completely still, not wanting to over react. He went back and forth before I crushed myself to him once again, opening my mouth fully and pulling in his tongue to gently feel it's texture. It was hot and gentle, but with a restrained power. I pushed on it, flicked it with my own until he drew mine into his mouth, I ran it over his teeth as I explored his mouth, the canine's sharp, the enamel smooth. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and closed my lips.

The painful edge I had felt before our contact was starting to fade, and as our kiss slowed, I became more and more aware of my surroundings. Jasper followed suit and we parted, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and we leaned our foreheads together, noses touching, staring at one another. This close I could see all the varying strands of green in his eye. Moss and forest were the most dominant shades, but I basked in the hues I hadn't noticed before. Tints of aqua-marine, jade, and emerald flowed through his eyes in a kaleidescope of colour. Added to them was a dark navy blue, a rich backdrop of earthy brown, and tiny flecks of amber completed their combination. They were tunnels to secret places I was dying to discover, yearning to explore. I blinked down, trying to gather my heart rate and my breathe when something pricked at my mind. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, I was still too wrapped in Jasper, figuratively and literally. His arms stayed around my back, clutching me to him, my arms were still wound around his neck. My legs were still clamped to his sides, my ankles locked just under his butt. The prickling feeling increased and I felt the muscles in his forehead contract as mine did.

The cotton left my ears and I heard the faint sound of breathing that did not belong to Jasper or myself. He turned his head slowly toward the door allowing my vision to come back in inches. That's when the slow clapping began.

Jacob and Alice were standing at the side door with smiles spread from ear to ear. Jacob was clapping a slow, steady pattern and Alice began dancing to it.

"I win, I win" she said in a sing song voice and she twirled around and put out her hand. Jacob gave her a five-dollar bill and rolled his eyes.

"Yea, only becuase you cheated. It's not fair to dress her up like that, I should have known I would lose." He said, still smiling. At least the clapping had stopped. I was as crimson as could be by the time Jasper looked back at me. I was so embarrassed; How could we ever explain this? He winked at me like it didn't matter and I immediately felt better. If Jasper could shrug this off, so could I.

"And what exactly was this bet, brother-dear?" I asked Jacob, leaning around Jasper, but keeping my arms around his shoulders, forcing myself to be casual. I didn't want to let him go either, my arms were still tingling at the contact with the skin at his neck.

"I stupidly bet Alice that Jazz wouldn't have the guts to make a move on you yet," he said with a smirk. "Way to prove me wrong with your raging hormones, man." he directed at Jasper.

"What can I say? I really had no choice." Jasper said, turning back to look at me. His fingers spread out against my back and he gripped my flesh. I tried not to push my hips into him, and failed. His eyes widened at the pressure and I bit back a laugh.

"Never underestimate my family, Jacob," Alice said simply. "Jasper, if you'd be so kind as to extricate yourself from Bella's legs, it's time to go home before any other spectators see you like this." Jasper hadn't turned to look at her, and I saw his face slip into a scowl.

"Fine," he answered. "Go get your stuff. I'll be there in a second." I saw her flit off, Jacob turning to go back downstairs.

Jasper surprised me by leaning in very close to me, but then shifting me a bit to the side. He reached around my back and grabbed the pad of paper and the pen beside the phone. He wrote his name and his number on it and left it sitting there. I didn't make any response, I just stared at him as his face began to spread into a slow grin. I decided to let him have some space and leaned back, resting my hands behind me on the counter; it only resulted in me pushing my hips even closer against his waist. He let out a slow chuckle.

"I think you're trying to kill me, Bella."

"Where would the fun be for me if you were dead?" I said easily. For some reason, it was so much easier to talk to him, to joke with him. It was like the sexual tension between us had been a barrier and our heated embrace had broken it down. "What's that for?" I said, jerking my head to the phone number.

He looked at me and my entire being melted. "It's incase you need a hand..." my breath caught, as he ran his hands down my arms, leaning against me as I leaned back on the countertop "...you know, reigning Alice in." he finished. I did not miss the meaning behind his words, his entire body was flush with mind and I could feel the heat rising from him.

"JASPER! I swear to God...!" Alice said, stomping back into the kitchen. "Bella, you let him go right now! Gosh, give a girl a new shirt and she's seducing half the town!" I unwilling unclasped my ankles, but squeezed my knees together before he could lean away from me. "That's ENOUGH!" Alice cried. I let go completely and Jasper pushed my hair back over my shoulder, running his thumb down my jaw.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said. He stepped back from me and I crossed my legs.

"Mm hmm," I said lazily. "I'll look forward to it." Alice gave me a half-hearted glare, which dissolved into a smile and she grinned at me.

"Yep, too easy." was all she said as she pushed Jasper away toward the front door. He turned and waved at me and she shoved him with both her arms, out the door and towards his truck. The door closed behind them and I let out a sigh.

"Bella! What on earth are you doing on the counter?" Sarah said as she walked into the kitchen holding the last of the dishes. I flushed and hopped down, grabbing the top sheet of the note pad as I did.

"Um, I was just...uh. I don't know." I said, stammering for a better reason that "I don't know". I left it at that, ripped the tea towel from around my waist, leaned down to pick up the one Jasper had thrown to the ground and asked if I could be excused. Sarah looked at me like I had lost my mind as I half ran to my room. As I turned the corner of the stairs, I saw her shaking her head slowly.

I ran to my room and launched myself on my bed. I burst into laughter into my pillow and I couldn't stop shaking with it. I rolled over and grabbed the cell phone Jacob had given me when I got here. He said if everyone else lived in the new-age, he didn't want me left behind. I quicky punched in and saved the number Jasper had given me, then folded the paper and put it in my bedside drawer, just in case technology failed me and I had to call him the old fashioned way. I lay on my bed trying to come to terms with what had just happened, and felt the blood rush to the surface of my skin when I thought about what I had said and done. I felt it calm when I realized I had not been the only active participant. I don't know how long I sat there replaying the details in my mind; it could have been minutes or hours.

A soft knock on my door interupted my reverie and I sat bolt upright. Sarah didn't normally come to talk to me up here, and neither did Charlie. I decided it must be Jake, back from dropping off Vanessa.

"Come on it." I called out, a bit nervous.

"Holy hell, Bella. You want to explain to me what that was all about?!" Jacob said. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't laughing either.

"Umm, well... you see. I have no idea... it just kind of...well...happened you know? I mean. Well! What does it matter to you!" My embarrassment quickly turned over to anger as I fought against the common idea that I needed to be 'taken care of'.

"Hey now, put your fists down. I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page." He said, calmly, smiling a bit.

"Jacob, you're not even in this book, what do you care if you're on the same page or not?" I said, my anger dissipating, but wanting to keep Jacob aware that I did not want or need a protector, especially where Jasper was concerned.

"It is irrelevant whether or not it's my business. Just because you might not think it is doesn't change the fact that it _is_ my business. Just wanted to make sure you were, you know, okay. You're not exactly a man-eater, Bella. Shit, I thought you might swallow him whole at dinner! What's come over you?" he questioned me. He was right. It was his business. Jasper was his friend and I was his sister. That immediately put him in the game.

"I don't know, Jake. Would you believe me if I said I just couldn't help myself?" I looked down sheepishly, embarrassed at the flood of hormones that had put me in the situation I was in.

"Haha, yea. I guess I could. But just so you know: you're my sister, you come first. He says or does anything that pissed you off, I'm just a phone call away." I smiled up at him. He wasn't being nosey, just worried. It made me feel better that when it came down to it, Jacob would be on my side all the way. "Well, now that that's over." He stood up and brushed his hands together. "Wanna play 360? Jasper and I had to quit when Nessa came home and found me in the same place she left me."

"Nah, I think I'm going to chill out up here, maybe grab a shower." I said casually.

"From the looks of you down there, better make it a cold one." he said slyly. My eyes narrowed and I looked for something to throw at him. "No! I've already been injured by flying objects today. I'll go in peace." He turned to leave. "Oh... you might want to put him out of his misery and text him. I can tell he's clinging to that thing right now, just waiting for it to buzz."

"What should I say?!" I asked, panicked. I had never sent a guy a text before, let alone one I had just been attached to for a sold five minutes.

"I dunno, how about 'Oh Jasper! Your eyes are limpid pools of desire, you set my soul aflame with your lightest' – OW! I told you! Take pity on the weak!" He cowered as I chucked the heavy hardcover book at him; he closed the door just in time and I could hear him laughing all the way downstairs.

I rolled over and flipped open the phone. What would I say? I settled for short and sweet.

"_Jasper, thanks for helping me in the kitchen. I couldn't have done it alone. Bella"_

I sent it, laughing to myself. I put the phone on my bedside table, not expecting a response anytime soon. I got up to retrieve the book I had thrown at Jacob and as I turned to put it away on my shelf, the phone vibrated off the bedside table and fell to the floor with a thud.

I ran over to it and flipped it open. I just knew I would be here, fingers on the keys, all night long.

**A/N: Well, that wasn't as much of a mega-chapter as I thought it was going to be. I got a later start than I wanted, and as it's almost 6am again, I think it's safe to say that I'll have to continue tomorrow...err... later today? Thanks for reading! Review if you want to!**


	12. Conversations between Carnivores

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last night like I normally do. There's a new baby in my family! I'm an aunt twice over now! Hahaha, I'm so excited. Enjoy the Chapter! The POV changes around a lot, so heads up.**

**I Don't Own Twilight**

_JPOV_

My phone buzzed in my pants pocket, making me jump off my couch; the one I had been lying on for forty-five minutes replaying the night's events.

I couldn't believe the way this day had gone. I had been with Kate in the morning, single for three hours, and then had basically attempted to devour Bella in her kitchen.

It had been what I had dreamed of and more. We just didn't have the will power to keep ourselves from each other. As soon as she had uttered "no", she hadn't been sorry in the least that Kate and I had split up; I had had to keep myself from moaning out loud as I pulled her to me. Her hair gently grazed the back of my hand when I had reached for her, sending bolts of electricity up my arms. Her skin had been so soft under the thin sweater my cunning sister had poured her into. It had taken all my strength to not leap over the back of the couch when I saw her standing timidly behind Alice. She had flushed when Jake was teasing her, and I wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be embarrassed to look that delectable. Her lips had been just as soft as I had imagined, only more urgent; her need had mirrored mine when out mouths had consumed each others. I never wanted to give up the sweet taste of her. I had pulled away, afraid I would scare her with my intensity; my fingers had ached to touch all that I could of her, but I held back, afraid to push her. When she had forced her lips back to mine, I had been surprised, but what threw me over the edge was when she lifted her leg to my hips, pressing the apex of her thighs directly into the zipper of my jeans. I had wanted to find my bearings, but she was meeting me passion for passion. She had jumped up on me and there was no going back. When I tasted her tongue on mine, I knew I would starve without her. She became my sustenance.

Admittedly, I had been embarrassed when Jake and Alice had caught us. I was even more surprised at my sister's scheming. I didn't bother reprimanding her; I enjoyed the benefits too much.

I was nervous giving Bella my phone number so presumptuously. What if she didn't use it? What if she left me hanging here, stuck halfway between need and satisfaction? I promised myself I wouldn't ask her out so soon after ending things with Kate. I hadn't asked her. Should I have? I had basically offered myself to her on an altar; would I be enough for her?

I flipped my phone open and sighed in relief.

"_Jasper. Thanks for your help in the kitchen. I couldn't have done it alone. Bella._"

I had to let out a slow laugh. It gurgled up inside me; was she so clueless about the power she held over me? This simple message had me reaching for my keys, just praying that I could hold it together. I took two deep breathes and text her back.

"_Anytime. So, what are you up to now?_" I waited for a response, would she respond quickly or leave me waiting here? The buzz from my phone promised she was on the other end, just as eager as I was.

"_Just lying in bed, trying to decide how to handle tomorrow._" I gulped. "Lying in bed". Was she trying to torment me? The thought of Bella on her back, hair fanned out behind her, chest rising and falling with each breath, made it hard for me to concentrate on being coherent as I text her back.

"_What do you mean by handle?_" I wrote. Did she mean handle herself around me?

My phone vibrated and I expected a text, but it continued ringing. I answered the call, aching for her seductive voice.

"Hello?"

"_What do you think I mean by 'handle'? I was wondering how I'm going to survive lunch without attacking you._" She had a smile in her voice. It was so easy to talk to her now. I didn't have to over think what I was about to say like I had before this evening. It was like a fence had been between us since we met, and through our own explosion of passion we had blown a hole right through it. I answered honestly.

"Why would you even consider holding yourself back?"

She laughed easily on the other end of the phone.

"_Oh, I don't know, the small matter of your ex-girlfriend of 8 hours sitting three seats away. You guys just broke up, it wouldn't look right if I sank my teeth in too early, now would it?_" My knees shook at her language. She was going to make me suffer. But she was right. It wasn't right to jump into this so fast with my separation from Kate so recent.

"You bring up a good point," I responded. "But what people don't know can't hurt them. Just don't ambush me at the table, and you should be fine." I didn't want her to keep her hands to herself; I wanted them all over me. She was quiet on the other end, and I started to worry that our bluntness was making her uneasy.

"_Jasper, you don't think we might be...well, being somewhat irrational and hormonal? I mean, we don't even know each other! And here I am practically crawling through the phone to get to you_." Was she really that desperate? I was a dead man.

"I guess I know what you mean, but I can't help it! Every time I see you it's like I have to be near you. Of course, if you asked me to leave you alone, I could. If you asked me." My heart nearly broke. Why was I offering something I couldn't give up? I could not stay away from her.

"_No! God, no. I was just...voicing my concern. But, where do we go from here?_" She had sounded so panicked, I was almost glad I had said it, just to have it shot down so quickly. But then, do I ask her out now? I couldn't, I would be a horrible person for doing that to Kate.

"Would it be okay if we just kept this to ourselves? Um, it's just that Kate, well...I don't want to push her you know? She's been pretty understanding and I don't want that to run out. She's not vicious, but she has the potential." I said, cringing as I waiting for her response.

"_That sounds perfect. I would hate to make enemies after being here for so short a time._" She laughed at the end, clearly trying to lighten our mood. I decided to change the subject from one so incredibly out of the ordinary, to one common place.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" I asked her generically. Her laughter, genuine this time, filled the earpiece of the phone and warmed me up.

"_That must be a Cullen stock-phrase. Alice already asked me that today._"

"And?" I prompted her. I wanted to know the answer, probably more than Alice.

"_Yea, I really like it. You know, very green; it's a very comfortable environment._"

And with that, we were off. I asked her every question I could think of. What was her favourite food, her favourite chore? What kind of movies did she like? I hesitantly asked her why she moved to Forks in the first place. She answered all of my questions openly, and for every one I asked, she had one waiting. She asked about our friends, my family, how I got into swimming, she even asked hesitantly about my relationship with Kate. I filled her in on how it was very little more than friends who hung out more, but with an additional amount of pressure. She had laughed with me about tricks I had pulled on Edward and Alice, and how Rosalie and I were nothing alike, despite being so close in age. By the time we were done with rapid fire questioning, I felt like I knew more about her than some of my closest friends.

We talked late into the night until we grew quiet; just listening to each other's shallow breathing. She had me hook, line and sinker; now she was just reeling me in. How would I ever survive not claiming her as mine? We finally said a long goodnight, not wanting to hang up, but knowing inevitably one of us would fall asleep. I closed my phone and drifted off with it beside my pillow. It was the best sleep I had in a long time.

*

I stepped out of the shower and walked into my room. I decided I wanted to look good today. I put on my "grown up jeans" as Alice called them. She got them for me this year when she decided that we all had to wear designer. They were faded or something. I didn't ask questions, I just put them on. I had also picked a brown t-shirt and a dark blue pull-over. I spent two extra minutes making sure I didn't have an afro and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

With what was quickly becoming routine, Edward had poured me juice and left his crusts. He was just cleaning up when I came to a screeching halt before his plate.

"Well, someone looks chipper this morning." he commented on my wide grin. "New spring in your step?"

"You could say that." I said as I gulped down the glass of sunshine.

"Somewhat surprising, considering you were on the phone until at least 2am. Anyone I know?" he smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"How much did Alice tell you?"

"Oh, she told me all the sordid details. Don't give me that look. As long as you're not stupid about this, I'm happy for you. Just don't start whistling show tunes and we're cool." He laughed. "So, what are you going to tell Kate?"

"I'm not telling Kate anything. There's nothing to tell. Yet, anyways."

"Ahh, I see. Playing the waiting game. Well, don't wait too long; I'm not sure if our group could handle any more tension emanating from you two. First the barbecue and then yesterday at lunch. I bet you'll snap and ask her to marry you by the end of the week."

"You under-estimate my self control." I said, trying to sound confident. I'd be surprised if I made it to the end of the day.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure I'm over-estimating Bella's," he winked at me. "I won't say anything to Tanya, but if Vanessa knows anything, I'm sure everyone else does too." He said giving me a sympathetic smile. "Either way, we're going to be late if we don't leave right now. Your new beauty routine better not mess us up for the entire semester." he said, laughing at me. I was in such a good mood, even with his teasing and the threat of everyone knowing about my exploits, that I laughed with him until he hit me and we had to leave.

We picked up the girls again, rushing to get there before we were actually late. I had decided that just because Kate and I weren't "together" any more didn't mean we shouldn't carpool. When we got to Kate's house, Tanya was already there; she looked oblivious about my sudden increase in love life. I silently thanked Vanessa for keeping her mouth shut. The last thing I needed was Kate to hear about my lip-lock with Bella in the kitchen 3 hours after she broke up with me.

Our reception was the same as the first day, with one exception. Tanya kissed Edward, but Kate just climbed into the back seat, giving me a "Hey". It was the same tone she always used with me; the only difference was I didn't have her cold lips pressed against my cheek unaffectionately. I felt even better about the day ahead.

We got to school with no time to spare and rushed to class. There was no time for her to question me about my giddiness or the rest of my night. We settled into the chemistry lecture, prep for tomorrow's lab. On the way to calculus, Kate left me early saying she was going to drop off books at her locker. It gave me the chance I needed to rapidly look around for Bella. I saw her with Marcus walking toward the Language building and I picked up my step to "casually" run into her.

Marcus heard me first and turned to look at me with a knowing smile. Alice! I thought with irritation. That girl could not keep her mouth shut when she was bragging.

"Hey guys," I said bouncing to a stop beside them. "How's it going?"

Bella answered first, a big smile on her beautiful face. "Good, little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." She said with a yawn.

"Oh? Something keep you up?" I asked, grinning at her.

"I'm out of here, see you two at lunch." Marcus said, rolling his eyes and walking off.

"Oh god, we're driving them away in droves." I said, laughing.

"So?" She said as she reached up. My heart caught a bit as she smiled at me. She brushed a curl of hair that had fallen into my eyes and I glowed. Her light touch brought back memories of our kiss and I remembered the way her hand had reached up into my hair. I shivered.

"You bring up a good point Ms. Swan, but if you don't take a step back, I might just tackle you." Her eyes widened at my statement, but a playful smile bloomed on her lips and she took a tiny step closer to me. I growled at her. The bell rang and I took a step back, my chest full of pressure as she poked me playfully in the stomach and turned to the class. I watched her go up the stairs knowing I would be late, but not caring; I was going to be late every single day if I got to watch her walk up the stairs, hips swaying side to side. She turned at me and laughed.

"You better hurry; you're going to be late." She chastised in a kidding voice.

"I wasn't finished watching you walk away yet." I said. She raised her eyebrow and walked into the classroom. The bell rang just as the door closed behind her and I was running around the corner to get in before Calculus started.

I thought of nothing the entire class except that I was going to see Bella in a handful of minutes. I counted the seconds to see if it would go by faster, but it didn't. I watched as the last second hit the minute mark and jumped out of my seat a millisecond before the bell went off. I didn't look to see if people thought I had lost it or not, I just ran out the door.

From the looks of it, Bella's Spanish class hadn't gotten out yet, so I waited for her around the side where she wouldn't see me. I heard the scraping of chairs inside the class room and the door open as feet began to shuffle out. I saw her walking towards me, oblivious of my hiding spot. Just as she was about to pass me, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side of the building. She burst into giggles as I pulled her to the back.

"Bella, you're ruining the moment!" I said as I kept pulling her. We were behind the Languages room that was pushed almost right against the main building. It was the perfect concealed spot.

"Jasper, what moment? What are we doing back here?!" She stammered out between her giggles.

"I'm tackling you" I said as I took her completely by surprise, covering her mouth with mine to stop the eruption of laughter. She immediately got the message and kissed me back, full force. The laughing that had taken her over dissolved into direct heat and it poured from her mouth as her forceful kiss became ravenous. She devoured my mouth. I couldn't believe the heat coming off her; I thought I would begin to fry. I matched her ferocity and gently bit on her plump lower lip.

The sound she omitted was low moan deep in her chest, which only made me bite down harder and the delicious sound increased in volume. It wasn't long before I was panting for her, my hands at her hips, her hands on my back. I was encapsulating myself in her, and I never wanted to break free. Her arms wound tighter around me, a boa constricting its prey.

Footsteps inside of the small classroom alerted me to the fact that I was still at school, and people were waiting for us in the lunchroom. I hated to do it, but I pulled away from her hot mouth and whispered "Bella, Bella. We have to go in; people will notice we're missing."

"Noooo," she whined. "I don't want to." She pushed against my lips again and I gave up for another five minutes before deciding we were being too irresponsible. I began this; I would have to end it. I finally broke away.

"As much as I agree with you, we have to go." I pouted at her, to let her know that I didn't want to leave either.

"I know," she said, looking down. "God, Jasper. Look at me! You've created a monster."

I laughed at her, "Good. Now let's go. We're already in enough trouble as it is." I tugged on her hip and we walked stealthily back to the front of the building. This was murder, and lunch would be no better.

*

_BPOV_

I walked out of Spanish and wondered how long it would take me to get to the cafeteria if I ran the whole way. I was considering breaking out into a light jog when I felt a hand clasp around my wrist. A shock ran up my arm and right to my heart and I knew it was Jasper.

He looked even better then when I'd seen him going into class. His hair was pushed back, creating a halo of curls around his perfect face. He wore a tight blue sweater with what looked like designer jeans. I immediately thought of Alice. The change was to his eyes; they held a hint of mischief, but something else burned behind them. What was he doing standing in the crevice between the Spanish building and the Arts building? He tugged my arm and of course I followed him, a giggle bursting out my lips, embarrassing me, but uncontrollable. He pulled me right around the back of the building and I wondered who we were hiding from. I should have been frightened. A boy I didn't know pulling me behind a building to a secluded spot. But it was Jasper; I had spent virtually all night on the phone telling him my life's story. I felt like I had known him since I was a child. Kindred spirits.

"Bella, you're ruining the moment!" He said in a mock-annoyed voice. I hurriedly asked him what moment that was and the fire ignited his eyes. They absolutely exploded as he said to me: "I'm tackling you".

My giggle ceased as soon as his lips touched mine. It took me no time at all to get to where he was and I was fighting off the urge to push him back against the wall of the school. I don't know why I fought it off but I did, it seemed too hectic, too intense. I would lose myself to this if I did. His perfect mouth pulled my bottom lip in and gently bit down on the edge. I dove off the cliff in my mind and a small moan escaped me, rumbling low in my chest. It only spurred him on more and he bit down harder. I moaned louder. I needed him everywhere. The need was too much, and I locked my arms around his taut waist, trying to pull him closer. I felt him tense a bit and pull away. I began to worry, but he just whispered how we should be in the lunch room and I shrugged him off. I didn't need food when I had his lips to satisfy me. I pushed back trying to show him we could go days without water, sustain life just by being connected to one another. I convinced him to stay for a few more minutes before the reason hit me too. We couldn't be missing from lunch alone. It would look horrible, especially if word was spreading like I knew it was.

We parted and I frowned, but the look on his face told me that he was just as resistant to leaving as I was. He pulled me along the way back to the front of the building and we slipped in, unnoticed, with the stragglers late heading to the cafeteria.

We walked into the lunch line, his hand brushing occasionally along the back of mine, the heat a sudden blaze each time. We got our lunches and walked to our table. There were only two empty seats, side by side.

Alice smiled up at us. Edward grinned. Jacob on the other hand laughed loudly and said "Well, well, well! And where have you two been?"

Jasper smiled and his eyes tightened as he scratched behind his ear. "Uhh, long lunch line?" he said with a grin as I melted into my seat, trying to remain oblivious to their interchange. No one really looked at us, and I took it to mean that no one really cared, Jacob was just trying to embarrass me. Jasper sat down beside me and we talked with each other and those around us.

We were halfway through lunch when I felt it. A slow, lazy pattern being drawn on the inside of my knee. I gasped into my napkin at the tickling sensation, but it was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was an almost unbearable feeling, this gentle, delicate touch that wove along my upper leg. Jasper was talking to Emmett and I had been talking to Vanessa. I turned abruptly away from her and grabbed my glass of water, trying very hard not to concentrate on the heat I felt coursing through my body, culminating in the spot he was softly touching. I didn't say anything, and I didn't move. His hand moved a millimetre higher and my thigh twitched. I saw the side of his mouth pull up into a slight grin. He was going straight to hell.

Ever so casually, I moved my hand to rest on his knee. The smile abruptly left his lips and he realized I was going to fight fire with fire. Here we were in front of all his friends and he was going to try to get a reaction out of me? Well he got what he was asking for. I used the lightest touch I could as I trailed a single finger up the top of his leg. I traced the top of his pocket and his fingers stopped their doodle. I heard him take a deep breath as I traced back down his thigh, getting closer to the inside with each pass, as I got closer and closer to the top, going gently, inch my inch, his hand suddenly tightened against the upper part of my leg and I let out a tiny squeak.

Vanessa's eyes shot to me and I hurriedly tried to cough. Jasper took his hand off my leg and I removed mine from his. We sat there stunned by my reaction. I fought ever cell in my body as they divided with decisions, both wrong. Half of me wanted to laugh out loud, the other half wanted to growl loudly and drag Jasper back to the language building. Neither was acceptable and I knew it, so instead I sat there while Vanessa tried poorly to regain my attention. I tried to smile at her, but she gave up and turned to talk to Jacob.

The bell was going to ring in a minute so I got up, somewhat shakily. I tested my balance to make sure I was okay; I turned to Jasper.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"No, I... um...my class is that way." He said pointing to the east end of campus. I shrugged and walked unsteadily to the gym to change. It wasn't until I was halfway through the worst gave of volleyball of my entire life when I remembered Jasper telling me last night that he had History after lunch, two down from the complex. Why on earth would he tell me it was across campus?

*

_JPOV_

She was trying to kill me. It was my fault, of course; I should never have started the game of "let's feel Bella up under the table". No. I should have started it; I just should have expected retaliation.

But I hadn't, and now I was left sitting at the lunch, praying no one asked me to stand up quickly. I took three deep breaths and thought of Mother Teresa but nothing helped. I sat at the table with my first public hard-on since freshman year. If I was embarrassed before, I was humiliated now. Bella had basically just invited me to walk her to class, and I had to say no because of my juvenile inability to control myself. I cursed at having to lie and hoped against all hope that she wouldn't remember I had History next.

Thinking of her wasn't helping anything, the way her leg was so soft, the way it had just the right amount of give under my thumb. And then the way that her hand had been so soft, the way she teased me when she had outlined the pocket of my – AHH! This wasn't helping anything. I shifted in my seat, trying to deflate that bulge in the front of my pants, or at least hide it better. Girls were so lucky. Bella got up and walked away without her arousal walking in front of her. It was painted all over her face but that was something that could be explained away. I forced myself to calm down. I put my head on the table and breathed in and out through my nose, and tried to think about things that were non-Bella related. Things like garden gnomes, the queen, gas-stations and Band-aids. By the time I reached staplers, I had calmed myself down enough to get up and go to my class, seven minutes late.

When I got to English later on, Kate was sitting primly on the edge of her seat. She looked ready to bust a seam, and I was afraid to know what she was about to say.

"Well? Did you ask her?!" she asked. I gaped at her, wondering if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she was asking me so insistently.

"Um... no?" I said, sticking with the safe bet, hoping that I would remain living long enough to understand the curiosity in her voice.

"Oh man, you are such a pussy! What are you waiting for?" She said with venom.

"Well, I thought you would, you know, like a bit of time to adjust...I don't know?" I stuttered with a shrug. We had to end our discussion there because Mr. Bertie threw us a look that could kill. When the bell rang, Kate turned to me. She had a very serious look on her face.

"Jasper, the best way to make me look good is to ask Bella out. That way everyone will think I dated a real man these past 7 months, instead of someone who's not big enough to ask out someone he's clearly stupid for." She said in a matter of fact way. She crossed her arms as if no other discussion was needed. I continued to stare at her, and before I knew it, I blurted out:

"When did you get so...cool?"

"When you were too busy moping around that I wasn't your wildest dreams. Now would you put us all out of our misery and tell her we all know so we can all stop pretending we don't and start teasing you like we should be?" She said succinctly. I laughed.

"You all know what?" I said with a chuckle.

"About how you got more than dinner last night. Vanessa saw you two on her way out. Everyone knows, so stop playing the clueless wonder." I just laughed more.

"Wow, and here I thought I was being Mr. Stealth." I brushed my hair back and smiled.

"You will never be a ninja, Jasper, especially when you wear your heart on your sleeve. Now lets go, you have some manning-up to do." And with that, she dragged me from the classroom; I almost knocked my chair over grabbing my bag as she pulled me by my shirt to the parking lot.

She threw me at my truck when we reached it and told me she and Tanya were riding home with Marcus. Bella came out of her classroom and walked toward our group with Edward by her side. They stood on the outskirts of the group, and I inched my way over to her. By the time I got there, everyone else had slowly turned away from us. I was beginning to wonder if this wasn't completely orchestrated when Bella looked up at me with wide, nervous eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, my deep concern showing through my voice. I hoped everyone couldn't hear how I wanted to reach out and caress her cheek, take away the look of fear painted there.

"Nothing really. I just feel, well, everyone feels kind of intense. Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"No. But I think it's because, well it might be because of us. They all know..." I said awkwardly.

"Oh. About..." she gestured toward herself and me and I nodded. "All of them?" she asked, her eyes sliding to Kate.

"Yep, all of them. Turns out we weren't as sneaky as we thought last night." I rubbed at my neck, trying to dispel the blush that was starting to creep up my face.

"So, I don't have to keep my distance?" She asked unexpectedly. I was shocked.

"No...?" I said. What did that mean?

"Thank God." she said, echoing my words from last night. She threw her arms around me and kissed me in the middle of the parking lot; in the middle of all our friends. It wasn't racey, but it wasn't tame. Her emotions leaked through it and they were passionate joy. My smile curved under her lips and she responded in kind.

"DOWN GIRL!" Jacob barked at her, laughter streaking through his words. I glared at him. "Bella! Were you raised by animals?" He said, starting to laugh harder.

"An animal?" she said. "I guess that's a fitting description for you Jacob. What did I hear Vanessa call you yesterday? Oh that's right. A dog!" She laughed and he laughed with her.

Vanessa stepped in and shook his keys at him. "Jakey wanna go for a car ride? Heel, boy." she said. And started slinking her way to his car, electric hips in full swing.

"Woof" Jacob said before running after Vanessa and throwing her over his shoulder.

Everyone else started making their way to their cars. Bella hung onto me though, hands loosely around my hips. I was about to say goodbye when she turned and looked at me, a question in her eyes.

"Jasper," she said hesitantly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, ask me anything." I said smiling down at her.

"Well, I was just wondering why you said your class was on the east side of campus, when Edward told me you had History after lunch?"

"Ummmm...." Oh. Holy. Shit. How was I ever going to get out of this one?

**A/N: Ahahaha. Isn't Jasper just adorable? I'm totally in love with him! Reviews! They're always welcome!**


	13. Author Note 2

**Author Note #2**

**Hey everyone! I have bad news and some good news. I'll give you the bad news first. As some of you may have noticed, I've totally slacked on my updates! I haven't posted in two days and it's _killing_ me, but unfortunately, I have had ZERO time.**

**I've decided to put the story on hold :( . I put so much into writing my chapters that I never want to do my school work, which is leading to some panic inducing deadlines. **

**Which leads us to the good news!!**

**I only have ten days of classes left (16 real days) and then I can do all the writing I want! YAY! Celebrate! But I probably won't post anything spectacular until after then. I might have to break down and write a mini, just to keep you all interested (PLEASE don't lose interest!!!) but as of now, I have to pause it :( **

**Trust me, I'm more upset than you! I've never discovered anything more satisfying than writing this, and the cherry on top is hearing that people like my story and want more, and it's so sad that I can't give it to you as fast as I want to!**

**On that note, don't lose faith! I will be back!  
**

**As always, thanks for your reviews and your time :) **

**-I.T.- **


	14. DOA

**A/N: No, I am not back from my self-suspension, but I had to post a chapter, I was going crazy!!! One more week of hell and then hopefully I can get back to my regular updates! YAY! Thanks for being so patient with me and all the expressions of good luck!**

**I Don't Own Twilight**

_BPOV_

While everyone watched as Jacob carried Vanessa off, I watched Jasper. His face glowed with warm satisfaction. His arms were wrapped loosely around me, while mine rested on his hips; they were tingling from the contact. The feeling of content swirled around me and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this glorious man in my reach. He was laughing at Jacob's immature antics, his wide smile setting a fire deep in the center of my body. His chest shook with each laugh and it made me want to smooth out his shoulders, to press myself against him to keep him still so I could take advantage of him.

Everyone began leaving the parking lot, drifting off to their vehicles. My eye caught Edward jumping up into Jasper's truck and it reminded me of the conversation we had in Biology. I had tried to subtly ask him what class Jasper had next and he had confirmed my suspicion that his brother had History last period. He had also given me a look that told me my attempts at being casual were futile. Japser had warned me that there were no secrets in his family, but I was sure I would have Alice to blame for the gossip wild-fire. I reminded myself to thank her. Secrets were an inconvenience and generally complicated life. Which was why I turned my eyes to Jasper's, still trying to figure out whether or not I should just ask him out right about why he had fibbed at lunch.

If I was going to get into this properly, I didn't want it to start with immediate tension. I bit my lip as he looked down at me, eyes still sparkling from his amusment.

"Jasper...Can I ask you a question?" I started out wearily.

"Of course," he said fluidly, not picking up on my worried expression. "Ask me anything." He gave me a wide grin, the sun glinted off his teeth and I hesitated. Why would he have lied? It was a small lie, but small lies allow for bigger ones, so I nipped it in the bud.

"Well, I was just wondering why you said your class was on the east side of campus, when Edward told me you had History after lunch?" I rushed out, blushing at my bluntness. I had tried to keep the accusatory tone out of my voice, but I knew it leaked through.

The blood started at his neck and began creeping slowly up his face as his mouth dropped and a long "Ummm" rolled off his tongue.

_Shit_. Why I had I brought it up? This was so embrassasing, I should have dropped it. Clearly he didn't want to tell me. Ugh.

I searched for an escape.

"Nevermind, it's not important...you...don't have to tell me. I'm being nosey..." I quickly back-pedalled, beginning to drop my arms from his hips and step away from him. I took a half step back before his arms constricted and brought me back to him.

"Don't be so ridiculous. It's just... kind of... well ... embarrassing. Don't ever worry about asking me something, everything is your business. I should have known you were too smart to bluff," he said as he tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, sending little shockwaves to my mind. His tenderness, and willingness to share with me soothed my curiousity.

He took a deep breath as he prepared to answer me, and I noticed the colour in his face deepen. He was truly embarrassed.

He took a deep breath. "Well..." he said, cutting his eyes to the side and dropping his head a bit, "when you were, um, putting me in my place at lunch, you may have hit the target a bit too...erm..._hard_." He frowned, a look of pure shame and embarrassment filling his eyes. It took a few second for me to grasp what he was saying. I replayed lunch in my head, the way his fingertips had felt as they grazed my thigh, how I had reciprocated with my own light touch. I thought of how I had felt when all the heat from my body ran a current straight to my hips, how I had wanted to push my legs together to relieve the pressure that had been building. My eyes spread wide as I realized Jasper had felt the same senstations, but with drastically different consequences.

As I searched for something to say, Jasper lifted his hand from my hip and rubbed at the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with the subject matter. He was so vulnerable, I could hardly keep myself from enveloping him with my entire body. Instead I just pressed myself against him, trying to absorb him into my being.

"I didn't know I had such a strong effect on you," I purred at him. The embarrassment burned out of my bloodstream and was replaced with pride and passion. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. He looked down at me as I began to trail my fingers up his back from where they had been at his hips and then ran them down his spine, fingering the edge of his jeans. I dragged the pads of my finger along his sides, looping my fingers into the belt loops on his hips, fingers splayed open. I pushed my thumbs into his hip bones and he gasped.

"You. Are. Not. Helping." he said through gritted teeth. I pushed into him more, daring him to step away. His hands were firm against my back and I thought he was going to remove me from my comfortable position against him but he only pulled my closer. Suddenly, the horn in his truck sounded loudly and we realized Edward had been in the cab the whole time, his patience running out.

"Oops. I guess you better go..." I said as a loosened my grip on his waist and relaxed all my tensed muscles. I expected him to agree with me and copy my actions, but instead he bent down swiftly and pressed his urgent lips to my shocked ones. I drank him in and consumed what he offered. My hands grasped for him and I again indented the soft skin at his hips with my tenacious thumbs.

"Ahh!" he breathed out, bending at the waist, flinching away from me and putting space between us. "Enough of that. I should go. I'll talk to you soon." He said as he leaned down and pecked me goodbye.

I growled against his lips, unsatisfied. He smiled against me and then stepped more forcefully toward the driver's side door. I pouted a bit, but then smiled at him. As soon as the truck turned on, I sprinted to my car, anxious to get home.

As I reversed out of the space, I saw Jasper's monstorous vehicle idling behind my car, waiting for me to leave the now deserted parking lot first. He was too much.

*

_JPOV_

_Well, that could have gone a hell of a lot worse._ I thought to myself as I followed Bella's Sunfire until the lights where I would turn and she would continue straight to Charlie's. Edward was grinning slightly at me, and I could only assume he knew exactly what was going on. He always knew somehow, and it irritated me. I could almost feel the humour seeping from him.

"What?!" I said, finally so irritated with his amused expression that I had to snap. His only response was the burst out laughing. He gripped his sides and doubled over, laughing until tears rolled down his cheeks. I tightened my hold on the steering wheel, begging myself not to hit him. Mom would be so mad if I gave him a shiner.

"You should have... you should have seen...your face when she asked you...where your class was!" he gasped between breaths. I just ground my teeth together. I was already humiliated enough, and this was not helping. At least Bella had been amazingly understanding, if not turned on, by the fact that I had a miniscule amount of control. Trust Edward to make me feel the sting of humility.

"Oh Ha Ha, very funny, Edward. Shut the fuck up." I tried to sound in control, but we both knew that with my emotions running this high, I would either lose it and deck him, or crumble into laughter. I was leaning towards the right hook.

"No, no Jasper. This is way too funny. I'll take anything you can dish out, just so I can appreciate the hilarity of this moment. You, Mr. "I bow to no one", standing at attention in the cafe! I am cementing this moment in history. You never let me live down the day Tanya got to me at the dinner table, consider this equal retribution." He stopped laughing violently, but was now steadily chuckling.

I said nothing. He was right, of course. I would never forget the day when he had gotten in a fight with Alice about clearing the table because Tanya's foot had gotten fresh under the family table at Sunday dinner.

"Yourface was _priceless_ at lunch. I almost pity you...almost."

We were just pulling into the garage when I lost it; I leaned over against the steering wheel and burst into gales of laughter. I couldn't image how horrified my face must have looked, but I knew it must have been hilarious. I couldn't blame Edward for enjoying my discomfort. I've done the same thing.

"Alright, alright. So she's turning me into a 13 year old. How the hell am I going to get a grip on this?!" I questioned Edward, trying to be serious.

Edward looked at me with wide eyes before he absolutely burst with laughter again, choking out "Bad choice of words, Jazz!", cracking me up again.

We stumbled into the house in time to see Emmett and Rosalie walking into the kitchen. She was looking less than fresh faced, her hair in a messy ponytail, lips swollen. I tried not to think what she might have been doing. Edward elbowed me and we kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, always wanting to be in on the joke.

"Apparently, nothing you'll ever have a problem with!" Edward said and we both cringed a bit. Emmett and Rosalie just exchanged a look of confusion, but amusment at the same time. I went to my room quickly, escaping the kitchen before Edward could fill them in on my 'incident'. He wouldn't give them the details, but I I'm sure what he did say would be bad enough. I couldn't take any more teasing. Everytime I thought about it, the tension built up inside me again when I remembered Bella's actions throughout the day. I threw myself on my bed and took a deep breath. I had known her for three days, and I was basically turning down the bedsheets. How was I ever going to avoid situations like lunchtime? How was I going to avoid jumping her the first chance I get? It only made it worse that she seemed so incredibly willing as well. Maybe I was making it all up?

No. I remembered the way she had outlined me with her body, the way her lips had curved into a boasting smile when she had realized what she had done to me. Grr. There was no way around this.

It wasn't like I was some huge casa nova, picking up girls left, right and centre. Kate had been my first serious relationship, and you could hardly call our experiences passionate; they were basically staged productions. I pushed my hand through my hair. How was I supposed to handle the immensity of my feelings for Bella's body when I hardly knew her mind? I felt I had known her forever, but I really didn't. What if she knew exactly what she was doing, and here I was, fumbling all over the place.

_Buzz._

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see a text message from Bella.

"_Hey there, whatcha up to?" _it said. How ironic that she was thinking about me when I was thinking about her.

"_Honestly? Thinking about you..." _I hit send and then felt a twinge of regret. Was I being too forward? It seemed as soon as I was away from Bella, I turned into a huge ball of confusion. Everything seemed so easy when we were together, so natural. Without her here, I began to doubt my charm. My phone beeped and I cringed as I hit "read".

"_That's what I wanted to hear. What are you doing tonight?" _

Was she asking me out? My were my palms sweating? I had just had this girl cemented to my body for five full minutes in the middle of the school lot, and I was worried about texting her?

"_I was planning on thinking about you some more. What are you doing?"_ The words flew from my fingers and I had hit "send" before I had even registered what I had written. Clearly my body and my mind were in very seperate places. My body was doing anything possible to get close to her again, whereas my mind was freaking out. Apparently my body had the better idea. I read the message Bella sent me back.

"_I was hoping you'd take it a step further and come see me...but if you're busy, I'll leave you to your thoughts."_ She was clearly taunting me. Dammit, I could never turn down a siren call like that.

"_Nice try. Can't turn down an offer like that. When do you want me?"_ I wondered if she'd pick up on my sleazy line, slightly hoping she would.

"_Anytime ;) But more specifically, how about after dinner, around 7?" _She had gotten it. Man, this woman was built for me.

"_I"ll be there, with bells on."_ I wrote out of habit.

"_I won't be on you until you get here. See you at 7." _I nearly rolled off the bed when I read her message. She had to know what she was doing to me. She had me firming up via text message for god's sake! I would be D.O.A. as soon as I rang her doorbell.

Her text message had ended our conversation, so I decided to be productive and go ask Alice how much she knew about Bella. Maybe she could give me some bearing on past romances etc. I knocked on her door and hoped she wasn't busy.

"Come in?" Her high-toned voice rung at me through the door. I pushed it open to see her standing on her chair pulling clothes off the top shelf in her closet.

"Hey Al, whatcha up to?" I asked her, watching curiously as she tilted the chair to get further into the back of her closet. She was so short, it was almost comical. I went over to stand beside her and pulled down a stack of clothes she had been straining for.

"Reorganizing. I can't find my Area 51 shirt. Have you seen it? It's my most worn down, most comfortable bumming around shirt. ARGH!" I stifled a laugh.

Alice was such a strange mixture of put together and disassembled. On the outside, she was a prim, fashionable girl. On the inside, she was obsessed with anything abnormal. When our families had merged years ago, I caught her staring at me through the crack in my door when I was trying to sleep. When I asked her what she was doing, she asked if I was a vampire becuase I was so pale. I had to explain to her that she would lose her tan from Biloxi living in Forks, and that one day she would be as white as me. She asked if that would make her a vampire too, and I told her "only if it made her happy". She had been inordinately excited.

"Nope. Maybe my Mom's washing it?" I suggested skeptically.

"I guess. At least it gives me an excuse to refold everything up here. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She said, grinning.

"What? Can't I come visit my sister when I want?" I asked, trying to plaster an innocent expression on my face. She didn't buy it.

"No, you can't. Not when your eyes have that glazed over look about them. I just know this chit chat will be about Bella." she teased me as she climbed off the chair and pushed it for me to sit in while she started meticulously refolding her clothes.

How unfair. Did everyone see right through me? "And why do you think that?" I questioned her.

"Because everything you think is about Bella. I can almost see her name being printed on ticker-tape coming out of your ears. But she's awesome, and you're pretty cool, so I am in full support of a Jasper-Bella union."

"You are incredibly strange. But that's why I love you. So are you going to tell me everything you know about her, or am I going to have to torture you for it?" Alice was insanely ticklish, and I always used it to my advantage. She would spill her deepest, darkest secrets if you got her right under the ribs.

"NO! No torture. What do you want to know, I'll tell you anything!" she screeched as I wiggled my fingers at her. Even that set her off sometimes, it was too easy.

"Well, I know a lot about her already. I basically just wanted to know if you knew about her...um... past history. You know, with guys?" I was starting to feel awkward. Alice's wide hazel eyes laughed at me before I had gotten the words out of my mouth.

"Why not just ask her?" She questioned logically. I could tell she was beginning to worry about spilling Bella's beans for her. It made me even more nervous. Did she not want to tell me because it was really bad?

"Well...truthfully, I'm worried she might be a bit more, um, experienced, with, um, dating, than I am..." This was worse than I thought and I began to question by insane worry. Alice knew I hadn't dated seriously, she also knew how frozen my relationship with Kate had been. She had prised all the information she could get from me when I had come home with a hickey. I had to tell her embarrassingly that Emmett had attacked me with a vacuum cleaner. The rest of the (non-existent) details had just come out when she had commented that she had never seen me with any marks at all.

"I guess I can tell you that she doesn't. What makes you think that? She's so quiet, I'm surprised you two have talked at all. I had to pry every bit of information from her, it was like pulling teeth. Apparently there was some guy in Phoenix that liked her, but she stayed away from him. That's pretty much her "experience", as you call it."

Jealousy boiled up a bit in my stomach while Alice was talking, but I got over it quickly. She'd stayed away from him. If she was as clueless as me, then how could she possible know all the right things to say and do to make me go crazy?

"Thanks Al, that's all I really wanted to know. Do you want help folding the rest of these?" I gestured to the clothes strewn across her bed.

"Sure, we can have some more girl talk if you want!" She said with an impish smile. _Low Blow!_ I thought. At least she had answered my question.

I helped Alice fold her clothes and put them on the shelf where she couldn't reach so she wouldn't break her neck falling off her swivel chair. I was just putting the last stack away when Carlisle called us down for dinner. The family generally all ate together, it made Carlisle and my mom feel like they were keeping the family in close contact. They didn't need to worry about it though. It had taken us under a year to feel like true family. Alice was just as much my sister as Rosalie, except less annoying.

We raced eachother down the stairs. I won.

I couldn't stop myself from looking at the clock every few minutes. It was 6:30 when my mom asked me what on earth was so important that I had to keep time.

"I'm just going over to Be--Jacob's at 7..." I said, quickly catching myself. Edward had a grin plastered to his face and he nudged Alice.

"And since when have you been so concerned about keeping Jacob waiting? You're making me jumpy!"

"I don't want to keep her...er...him waiting" I pleaded. My siblings gave me away. Alice gave a quick "ha!" while Edward coughed into his water glass. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at me.

"Esme, do you have a feeling we're on the outside of something?" Carlisle asked my mom. Her eyes narrowed at me in suspicion.

"Alright someone fess up. What are we missing?" She turned her eyes on each of us. Everyone's eyes turned to me. I let out a sigh. There was no point. They would find out soon enough from someone slipping up. It was too unreasonable to keep secrets in my family, we were too close.

"Kate and I broke up yesterday..." I stammered out, warming them up. I wondered what my parent's reaction would be. They looked at each other, and there wasn't a fraction of concern on either of their faces.

"Well...that's too bad..." my mom tried to say. "But I don't really see what this has to do with Jacob..." Alice laughed again and I kicked her under the table.

"Well... um... it's just that Jacob... well...." I stammered out. I was turning into a quick mess.

I heard Rosalie's exasperated sigh before she just spit it out for me. "Jacob's step-sister Bella just moved in with the Swan's and Jasper wants to tap that."

"Ha! Erm. I mean, Rosalie, that wasn't very polite." Carlisle gave a quick laugh before mom squeezed his hand and he choked on the rest of it. "Crassness isn't very becoming..."

"Well, it's true, no matter how I say it." She shrugged and speared a potato, popping it into her mouth.

"Well. That's, um, nice that you have a new friend, Jasper." My mom tried to say it like an adult, but she was about to crack up, and I could see Carlisle's resolve wavering as well.

"Yea... so can I be excused? It takes me at least 15 minutes to get there..." I said, looking at the clock again.

"Sure, son. Do you want to take my car?" Carlisle asked. Normally I would love to drive his Mercedes, but I was more comfortable in my truck. I politely declined as I started taking the stairs two at a time. I heard my mom question his offer and heard him reply along the lines of "What? He wants to impress her right? It got you to notice me, didn't it?"

I quickly pulled off the sweater I wore to school and pulled on one of my favourite button downs. I kept the jeans on, but changed my shoes from my runners to the "fashion" shoes Alice had forced on me. I told her she was ridiculous to buy me them, but I had to admit that the square toed loafers almost reminded me of the cowboy boots I had stuffed in the back of my closet, which she had forbidden me to wear. I combed my fingers through my hair with more product, trying to tame the curls a bit. I gave up when I realized it was impossible. I put on the smallest bit of cologne, just enough to pick me up. I grabbed my keys and wallet from my dresser before dashing downstairs, not thinking enough to go to the stair case that lead to the hall. I ran through the kitchen, hoping the family wouldn't notice that I'd cleaned up.

A high pitched whistle stopped me in my tracks and I saw Alice take her fingers from her mouth.

"See! This is why everyone should let me pick out their clothes. You look awesome." She said with a wink. I groaned and threw the door open as I ran to the garage.

I was just getting into the truck when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"_You better be on your way, or I'm coming to get you."_ it said. Yep, I was Dead On Arrival.

**A/N: Ahh, felt so good to write again. I'll be back ASAP! **

**p.s. Jasper's shoes I'm obsessed with. He wears these AMAZING shoes in the movie (AHH DVD RELEASE!!) and they're snake skin like shoes that just make me crazy. **


	15. Five Card Stud

**A/N: YAY! Since I'm on exams now, I have no real deadlines or restrictions, so I get to write again! Hooray! This story goes out to a really "kool_girl" and a precious "sea_chelle", for being dedicated readers, awesome private reviewers, and for giving personal support when I doubt myself about writing this, or anything else (xoxo). It also goes out to everyone who reads this story! I'm so glad to be able to write it again, with hopefully speedy updates!**

_BPOV_

I am in over my head. Inviting my boyfriend of approximately 3 hours over to my empty house had seemed like an excellent idea an hour and a half ago. Now, I was flipping out.

My unexpected teenage hormones had never made me do anything this stupid before, and I didn't know how to handle it. It was totally unwise of me to wind up a boy I hardly knew and it was completely uncharacteristic of me to extend an overtly sexual invitation to said boy when I knew full well that Charlie and Sarah would be over at Garrett's place for the Deputy Mark's annual Texas Hold'em night, and Jake was out with Vanessa until god-knows when.

I had barely noticed guys as more than friends before Jasper had burst, dripping wet and gorgeous, into my world and now I was acting like some seasoned-vixen. I cursed the day I had gone to look for the pool. It put me in this electric-charged and highly flammable position.

I had hit "send" before I had fully realized what I was doing. Why, oh _why_ had I invited Jasper over?! Not only did not have a clue as to what I was doing, but I had not a single idea of what to do when he got here. I had over-flirted, over-acted and provoked him. I don't even know what possessed me to taunt him when he was pressing my patience. It was like a completely different person had entered my body and pressed the keys on my phone before I had realized the implications of what was happening. I hadn't wanted to lose the sudden bolt of confidence that had pulsed through my body, but now that it had subsided I was quickly turning into a spineless mess.

It was only 7:01, but I was on tenterhooks waiting for him. Flying around my room in a whirlwind, I tried to find the leggings that went with the new shirt I was wearing.

Alice had insisted that the strapless yellow, bandeau shirt I was wearing was a sun dress, but it hung only inches below my backside, so I had insisted on footless tights to go with it. Alice struggled, but had eventually given in when she saw I felt indecent with my bare legs showing. For the life of me I could not find the bottom half of my outfit. Part of me wondered if Alice had taken the tights home, or hid them somewhere ridiculous to force me to wear this shirt as a once piece. I was on my knees, with my entire torso in the wardrobe, grasping for the soft piece of fabric that was crammed up behind the drawer when I heard a half-gasp, half-cough, half-stutter and then finally, a laugh, coming from the direction of my bedroom door.

I squeezed my eyes tightly closed and swore a string of profanity under my breath. I knew the owner of the perfect voice, spilling a smooth, liquid Southern accent into my bedroom.

"Bella, hunny...are you trying to find Narnia?"

I closed my eyes tighter as I willed myself to fall through the back of the wardrobe, to save me from the image my mind was formulating. Me: on the floor, ass in the air, trying to crawl into my closet. Jasper: Leaning against the doorframe, laughing at the baby-blue silk underwear, embossed with the word "Dazzling", that Alice had forced me to buy before she completely absconded with my entire cotton-underwear collection. The pair that were certainly staring him in the face as the stretch "dress" had ridden up during the great-legging-search of the twenty-first century. Please, let the bureau come crashing down and end this flamingly-embarrassing situation.

I sat back on my legs, trying to muster whatever dignity I could from this situation while I tried to figure out how he had gotten in the door. I had purposefully locked it to save me from a situation exactly like this one.

Without turning around, I voiced my query. "How did you get in?"

He chuckled again, a honey smooth sound. "When you didn't answer my knock at the front, I let myself in the back door. Jake always keeps it unlocked. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I guess I don't. It means you're here." The blush I felt creep up my back could only be induced by his eyes grazing my skin. I turned slowly, trying to get up without flashing him my underwear again, but I'm sure I failed. I turned slowly toward the door, my head down trying to let my hair tumble in front of my scarlet face. I tugged at the hem of the shirt, trying to stretch the material longer.

"Sorry if I barged in...I, well I thought you'd be expecting me..." he said, sounding unsure.

"What made you think I wasn't expecting you?" I responded meekly.

I could feel his amusement and tried to swallow my pride. "Oh, I just attempted to find you decent. I should have known that was an impossibility. You look amazing..."

I realized my feeble attempts to extend the bottom of my shirt were futile and decided to own it, since I had no other option. I straightened up, tossing my hair back and squaring my shoulders. The shock of confidence returned as I took in his casual stance. He was just as I had envisioned him. He leaned against the doorjamb looking like the carbon-copy of the man of my dreams. His shirt was open at the first few buttons, his jeans clinging in all the right places. As I eyed him, he watched me take him in. He pushed off the frame and stood tall, pulling back his shoulders and crossing his arms across his broad chest. I kept up the inventory until my pulse become erratic. I could not put my finger on why his shoes were such a complete turn on, but I equated it to how men must feel about stilettos. They were cracked leather loafers, long and squared off. They were the perfect mix of style and masculinity. I could see Alice picking them out, but they embodied Jasper's persona. They projected his Southern background; the only thing that would have suited him better were a pair of cowboy boots. I could image Alice's horror if I suggested him getting a pair and figured these shoes were the closest I would get to perfection. A flush of heat washed from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. If that's how big his feet were...

"Are you done yet?" He asked me bluntly.

I decided to play dumb. "Done what?"

He gave me a sly smirk before saying succinctly: "Eye-fucking me. Surely, it's my turn."

The blush that had already coursed through my body intensified, but his bravado made me defiant and filled me with courage. The embarrassment from being found in a completely indignant position left me completely as I met his eyes. They burned with a fierce determination, his words were casual and teasing, but his muscles were tensed. I traced the line his clenched jaw made, the way his lips stayed full and luscious even as they pursed; I remembered exactly why I had told Jasper to come over.

I _need to consume him. _

I almost staggered from the wave of intense _want_ that crashed over me. I bit back an animalistic growl as I answered him with biting ferocity.

"Help yourself." I said through gritted teeth, willing him to meet me on the other side of the room. I mimicked his stance, crossing my arms and pushing my shoulders back, straightening to my full height and shifting my weight, gently curving my hip.

His eyes followed my lines and I felt his gaze ghost over my body. My long hair waving down my back, the set of my clenched teeth. It didn't mistake my notice that in crossing my arms I had only accentuated my cleavage in the strapless shirt. Jasper's eyes didn't miss it either as he continued his perusal of my half-dressed state. He got all the way to my toes before the words that belonged to anyone but me rolled off my tongue again.

"Satisfied?" I almost sneered at him. I felt a twinge of anger that he continued standing at the door, looking as if my presence hardly had an effect on him, whereas my knees were practically shaking from his penetrating survey of my body.

"Not by half," he said fiercely, challenging me. I did not back down. I took the eight purposeful steps across the room until I was in front of him. Placing my hands squarely on his chest I kept walking at the same pace, pushing him backward. He followed my lead until there was no where else to go but to back out of my room. We crossed the few feet of the hallway at a steady pace. I gave him a firm push to close the few inches between his back the wall with a _thud_ and enough force to shake the picture beside him.

Half my mind wondered what my body was doing. The other half told my brain to shut up and enjoy the ride.

I raised my lips slowly, locking my eyes with Jasper's in a stare-down. I got within an inch from his lips before my back hit the wall behind and to the right of me, with another resounding _thump_. His eyes never left mine as he ducked his head, just as torturously slow as I had. I wouldn't surrender. I moved my hands up his neck and twined my fingers in his hair gently, counteracting the angry eagerness that had inexplicably entered our interaction. His eyes softened minutely, but when I tugged his head closer, they hardened again and his lips crashed into mine with enough force to bump my head back into the wall. I secured his face to mine with my hands in his hair and I fought back, my lips brutally attacking his. I bit at his lips when I could, and he reciprocated, our teeth snapping, trying to gain dominance. The air in the hallway became thick, I couldn't breathe. I clawed at his shirt, trying to understand my actions. Was I trying to take it off? My brain shut down again as I ripped the buttons open, popping the last one when it would not bend to my will. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and a small sob came from my lips against his teeth as I felt the searing flesh of his strong shoulders, the contours of his arms. I peeled off the thin white under-shirt he wore, breaking our kiss for a brief second to pull it over his head. He didn't resist me and I knew he felt the same urgency I did; the tiny voice inside asking "what is going on" was muted and dim.

I wasted no time in discovering the body that had kept me awake all night, gently dragging my fingers along the peeks and valleys of his toned torso. If my mouth wasn't concentrating so hard on fighting with his, I'm sure my jaw would have slackened.

I drew my hands up his stomach to his chest and rested my palms against the flesh of his chest. I dug my nails in just a bit, trying to feel all I could of him. Maybe that was what pushed him over the edge. He released the fistful of my shirt that he had collected during my exploration and grabbed my thigh forcefully. I felt the pain, and then the pleasure at his urgency washed it away. He grasped more flesh and his thumb traced the scalloped side-edge of my new underwear. He squeezed my leg harder and I hitched it onto his hip, his splayed fingers tracing the edge of the blue silk under the curve of my backside. As I pressed my foot into the back of his leg, he pushed himself into me. I could feel the panelling pressing into my spine where it stopped halfway up the wall. His hand continued over the satin to my ribcage, pushing against each rib in his path as if counting to make sure I had enough. He ran his hand down again until he grasped my hip firmly and brought his other hand to match. He gripped me with force and I wrapped my other leg around him, the pressure of our bodies against the wall keeping me elevated. His strong fingers climbed the ladder of my ribs until the reached the tight stretch of the top of my shirt. I could feel his careful hesitation as he tried to think through removing it and I made his mind up for him. I quickly raised my arms above my head, flat against the wall behind me. He accepted my invitation willingly and tugged the material over my head, leaving me in the blue strapless bra that matched my "dazzling" panties.

His fingers ran under the wire of my bra and I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body at the promise of his hands and I squeezed my legs tighter around him. I deepened the kiss that we had only broken for necessity and he reacted, kissing me back with abandon until his palms pressed fully against the cups of my bra, sending a straight pulse to my thinly covered breasts beneath. I took in a sharp breath through our now loosely connected lips and opened my eyes.

Jasper met my gaze and in one look, the entire situation halted. The reckless fog that drifted over my mind began to lift and I looked at myself from the outside. A shirtless Jasper; an underwear clad Bella; a smattering of clothes peppering the floor; my fingers locked on his shoulders, nails digging in; his hands holding my breasts; my legs locked around his slender hips.

My fear began to choke me. What was I doing?! Who was this girl wrapped around this boy? Who was this boy!? I could barely find myself in the image my mind produced, and as I looked into his eyes, I began to feel the fear reflected back to me. Our deep breathing echoed in my ears, our heartbeats frantic in the quiet hall. I did not relax a single muscle, and neither did he; we remained pressed up against the wall of my father's house, locked in a battle of mind over body.

I made a decision, my mind and my body working together for the first time since meeting Jasper. Without loosening my hold on him with either arms or legs, I gently moved my head and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his soft lips. Jasper kissed me back, just as softly. There was hardly any pressure, just soft, unhurried sweetness as our lips brushed one another's.

The tension that had seized my heart relaxed and I savoured the light, dreamy kiss that we shared. I unearthed my nails from the muscle of his shoulders and slowly moved his hands from my chest to my waist. We gently parted our lips, my cheek coming to rest on his as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, trying to communicate without words my want for him, but my fear at the strength of my emotions.

He broke the silence; I could not bring myself to.

"I think we need to discuss how to handle this." He said softly in my ear.

"I think you're right." I whispered back, still hugging him close to me.

He walked us into my room and set me on the edge of my bed. I reached back and grabbed my oversized University of Arizona t-shirt that I slept in as Jasper ducked into the hall and returned with our clothes, pulling back on his undershirt as he walked in.

I scooted up my bed until I was under the covers and patted the pillow next to me. Jasper looked weary, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him up next to me. He wrapped his arm tenderly around me and I nestled into his shoulder. Our contact had none of the rash heat that it had moments ago, but instead it held comfort and understanding.

"We're in pretty tough spot aren't we?" I said quietly, trying to understand how things went from being alive with fire, to drowsy and peaceful.

"I'm going to say a resounding "YES" to that. Jesus, Bella. I'm not sure if I can survive you." He ran his fingers through his hair, unconsciously smoothing the mess I had made.

"I know what you mean. I'm not sure I can survive you either. Every time I touch you, or see you, or think about you, I feel like I burst into flames." I blushed out of habit, and cursed my body; I had nothing to be embarrassed about and I didn't _feel_ embarrassed. I was sick of always doubting myself and I didn't want to always doubt Jasper. With new found courage I blurted out my conviction. "I know you feel it too. What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, it's like you reach inside of me and...I don't know...pull me directly toward you. I'm almost...worried about the intensity. I want to be with you Bella, not just in a physical way. I want to learn about you and really _know _you. I want you to know me, too. I don't want to rush anything and harm my chance of that." He was so sweet, so right. I wanted his body, but I wanted him more; all of him.

"Me too. Part of me wants to say Fuck It and take you, but a bigger part wants to savour every new step...with you." I gulped; worried that he might not know what I was saying. I was a virgin, and my virginal brain had already decided that it belonged to Jasper. I swallowed my past meekness and blazed forward, needing to say it, out loud.

"I know...I know you were with Kate for a long time, and I really don't expect you to be a...well... like me... I just want everything between us to be...special and not...irrational." I finished lamely.

"Bella. Despite what you might think about Kate and me, I'm...erm... pretty 'inexperienced'. God! Why is that so embarrassing to say? Not every senior has to be some big-shot man-whore, right?"

I sat there, stunned. The possibility of such a fine male specimen such as Jasper being a virgin had never once crossed my mind. The realization that he was just as overwhelmed as I was made me almost gleeful.

To my absolute shock and horror, I burst out into a string of violent giggles. At the look of awkward embarrassment on Jasper's face, I realized he must have thought I was laughing at his admission of "purity". I instantly regretted my reaction, but the puppy-dog look on his shamed face was too much for me. I rolled over until I was on top of him, legs on either side of his trim waist and kissed him fully, trying to subside my giggles as his lips curved under mine.

"Jasper, I am so glad you're not a man-whore!" I laughed before kissing him in little pecks all down the side of his jaw. I kissed the tip of his nose and looked at him, trying to sober my hysteric outburst. "Now we get to discover this together!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again. It was not the devouring, needy kiss from before; it was a playful, sloppy, silly kiss that showed him my happiness at not being the only one in need of a manual.

He wrapped his arms around my back and kissed me just as messily, laughing with me as we settled into more comfortable versions of ourselves. This was not the man I had attacked in the parking lot, or the man who had kissed me in my kitchen, hands dripping with dishwater; it wasn't the man I had undressed in the hallway; he was not a dripping wet demi-god sent to steal my virtue and blind me with passion. This Jasper was the boy I had spent hours on the phone with. He was Alice, Edward and Rosalie's brother and Jacob's friend, he was real and tangible, and just as unsure as me and I was all the more smitten with him because of it.

He rolled me onto my back in a quick movement I didn't see and said "Just because I haven't been there, doesn't mean I need a map."

I laughed again as he tugged down my shirt which had been riding up my back. "Well, if you get lost, you can always ask for directions." I kept up a stream of giggles until he retaliated.

"Oh you think you're so funny, do you?" and mercilessly started tickling me. I rolled and squealed as his fingers found all the sensitive spots. His fingers had a whole new meaning as they crossed my ribs, searching out the areas where I was most ticklish.

He got me behind the knees and I was trying to scramble away from his vice-like grip when we both heard the ominous sound of a door closing outside, voices talking loudly as they walked toward the door. If Charlie and Sarah hadn't been in the mood for poker, they certainly wouldn't be in the mood to see what this Texan was holdin'.

**A/N: I really wanted to write a JPOV to this, but that will be next chapter, hopefully tomorrow! Thanks everyone!!!! Reviews make me happy so review if I've made you happy! **

**:-) :-)**

**p.s. If my lack of lemons up to this point is irritating, I'm sorry, but I just can't make them do it yet! There's something holding me back and I don't know what it is. To tide you over, you should check out Midnight Margaritas by Writerwithabite. It's an awesome AH Jasprella story, it's complete and absolutely packed with GREAT lemons. Sorry to keep you waiting for them here, they WILL COME, i promise. **


	16. Attack and Defence

**A/N: Dear Readers, allow me to start this chapter with the hugest apology I can muster. I have no excuse for keeping you almost a month without an update, except that all my creative ideas were poured into essays and exams until about a week ago, and I have been trying to replenish my stores of brain-juice. I hope this chapter is a good one, and I hope that I can start updating again with some frequency! **

_JPOV_

I tried to hold it in, but it escaped from me anyway. The half strangled moan of yearning leaking through my lips when I saw her wait deep in her wardrobe, the dress failing miserably at trying to conceal her rounded backside. I grazed her with my glance, stealing this perfect image to go over and over again when she wasn't with me. I'm sure I could never reproduce in my mind the arch of her back as it flowed into her bottom, the supple flesh of her thighs, the point of her toes.

As soon as the cursed tones came from my lips, her muscles tensed; I could see them, straining under her creamy skin. It was then that I saw the humour in the moment, and noticed the ridiculous, yet so honest, underpants she wore. She was dazzling me, and the bottoms she wore knew it. I had to break the silence somehow, she was clearly on edge. I could be anyone.

""Bella," I choked out; did she hear the need in my voice? Did she know the effect she was having on me? I tried to be lighthearted, even as my heart beat thudded heavily. "Hunny...are you trying to find Narnia?"

She sat up and back, moving in a fluid motion. It was in the little movements where Bella found grace. Her tone pinched my humour; it was clipped and tense.

"How did you get in?" she questioned me, not turning to talk to me. Wasn't I welcome? She had asked me here. She had pushed all my buttons, worked me up until I had flew here. I wondered if the truck's tires had even hit the pavement. My confidence dissipated. Perhaps I had read too much into her messages. Text is a very easy medium to project onto, maybe I was making a fool of myself, intruding on her like this.

"When you didn't answer my knock at the front, I let myself in the back door. Jake always keeps it unlocked." I tried to sound matter of fact, but the words came out with an edge. I tacked on "I hope you don't mind," hoping to erase the tension from her shoulders. I watched as the surface of her shoulder blades began to tint a light rose colour, before she finally released them, releasing me as well.

"No, I guess I don't. It means you're here." As soon as she said the words, I took a half step forward, wanting to rub the pressure from her shoulders. I wanted to make everything better, even when I didn't know what was the matter. I leaned limply against the doorframe, feeling overwhelmed. Bella and I had yet to find a balance, everything was out of control. I felt like I was slipping, but I couldn't, or didn't want to, find a foothold. I slid down the bank of self control as she stood up, flashing again the cool blue satin. My mouth watered. She tugged at the bottom of her dress, clearly uncomfortable and I felt several things at once: Regret, Shame, Anger, and Desire.

Regret because I made her feel uncomfortable, my presence was embarrassing her when she was clearly not ready to see me yet.

Shame becuase I was enjoying catching her off guard and half dressed. I felt like a pervert, staring through a peep-hole.

Anger becuase she looked so embarrassed, so ashamed of her body as she meekly tried to pull the dress to cover her self. I guess she didn't realize that the more she pulled it down to cover her legs, the more she exposed the swell of her breasts at the top.

Desire, because she was gorgeous, and if she wasn't mine, she soon would be. I clenched my hands as the need to touch her tried to take over.

All the emotions I was feeling were warring with one another. Regret made itself known first and I apologized for barging in on her unannounced when she wasn't ready to see me.

"What makes you think I wasn't expecting you?" she asked me, a coy smile curling at her lips. That was when the desire pushed through and I told her what I felt.

"Oh, I just attempted to find you decent. I should have known that was an impossibility. You look amazing..." Something changed in her then. I wasn't sure if it was my words, or just something she came to in her own mind, but Bella shifted her position full of some confidence I had no idea she had. It was unbearably sexy. She brushed the hair back where it had been over one of her shoulders. She pushed back her shoulders and held her head higher, only drawing more attention to the line of her neck and the way her collar bones seemed to motion to the cleavage below them.

I looked up to see her perusing me, and rose to the challenge. It was just like at the pool, her dark eyes were hungry and she clawed me with them, from top to bottom. I pushed off the door frame and stood tall, trying to mimic her confidence. She moved from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet and each part of my body tensed as her gaze fell on it, until I couldn't take the pressure building up inside me. She was going to devour me.

"Are you done yet?" I said, surprised at how cold my voice sounded, despite the intense heat coursing through me.

Her response could have been comical, becuase she was trying so hard to be innocent, instead it just fuelled the fire. I am a gentle person by nature, but I wanted to grab her roughly by the shoulders and make her understand that she was killing me with her teasing and her fake innocence. I spit the words at her, angry at her for making me into this uncontrolled, irrational person. "Eye-fucking me. Surely, it's my turn."

She blushed a deep red, but her eyes did not hold embarrassment. They were not warm pools of liquid chocolate, they were charcoal, glowing with determination and fire. I should have taken them as a warning, that if I touched her I would burn, but my hands twitched towards the flames, wanting to feel the searing pain of her flesh on mine.

Her teeth bared as she challenged me. "Help yourself." she spat in my direction. I watched her lips form the words and wished I was against them, I watched as she crossed her arms, pushing her breast together. I saw her shift her weight, pushing her hip to the side, making the dress ride up higher, just under the tiny band of lace on the lingerie she wore. I moved over the expanse of leg, revealed becasue of the shortness of the dress and reached her toes. Again, she provoked me. I wonder if she knew what she was doing. She was rattling the cage of the animal inside me, and I wasn't sure if I could control it. Her words lifted the latch. "Satisfied?" she said in an insolent tone. I was honest, but harsh. The only thing that would satify me would be to feel her entire body aligned with mine, burning flesh against burning flesh, melting together and fusing.

"Not by half" I said, challenging her. She did not back down but moved with purpose, the way flames spread when they are not met with resistance. She took one step for every one of my heartbeats. When she reached me, she placed her hands on my chest. There were sparks of course, the beginning of a blaze, but the tinder hadn't caught yet. She struck again, pushing me back into the hallway. Her passion matched mine and her coursness encouraged my own. When I bumped into the back wall with more force that I expected, I was ready to punish her. She raised her lips in offering to me, slowly, at a measured pace. I did not let her win this victory. I pushed her harshly against the opposite side of the hall, pinning her to the wall. I intended to torture her just as she had tortured me, but she surprised me when she reached into my hair, her tenderness throwing me off. The urgency didn't slacken, but it softened. Until she pulled my head jerkily down to crash into her lips. That's when the cage that held my self control melted as the kindling caught and we burst into flames.

I was really only semi-conscious of what our bodies were doing. It was a battle, there is no other way to describe it. For every blow I sent Bella, she hit me right back, gritting her teeth against my intruding tongue or biting down on my lip until it was a micrometre away from bleeding. My fingers tried to gain purchase on her back, but she was clawing at me, dragging her nails down the shirt I wore. She undid the buttons with haste and ease, until the last one gave her trouble and she mercilessly beheaded it. I didn't even wince as the last button on my favourite shirt when skidding across the hardwood. She pushed it off of me, her fingers exploring the new skin she found. Her harsh touch as she gripped me had me reeling as I was consumed by her. Her finger found their way down the the hem of my undershirt and I willingly let her take it off. She could skin me if she wanted to. She explored this new territory, and staked her flag in it when she pushed her nails into my chest. She had had her fun, it was my turn to learn her. I grabbed her roughly, maybe too roughly, but she didn't seem to care. I pressed my thumb into her soft thigh, gripping her hard, trying to absorb the senstations right down the to core of my soul. I nearly groaned into her mouth as my finger met the soft, slippery material of her underwear. My lip quivered beneath hers as she brought her leg up behind me, pushing me closer to her. I did not let her move closer, instead I crushed myself to her bracing our intertwined form against the wall.

My mind was reeling as I traced her frame. She was slender, and I could feel each bone of her ribcage under the thin layer of flesh when I pressed my fingers into them. I didn't trust myself to stop, and I needed to feel her closer, closer than ever before. I lowered my hands to her hips, feeling their feminine curve. I squeezed her hip joints and she reacted, throwing two long legs around my waist. I kept up the trail my fingers had started. I needed to be closer to her, but a tiny little voice was getting louder in my head. It was telling me this was tis was do or die. I traced her torso again, loving the heat of her skin against my fingertips. The burn was enough to singe off my fngerprints, steal my identity the way she had stolen my heart. My breath shuddered as my hands asked for access to the area under her shirt. Before I could wok up any real hesitation, her arms lifted hurriedly, straight up against the wall behind her. The fear I always felt when faced by female anatomy was completely absent, replaced with a strange reddish tinge that clouded my vision. The only thing in sharp relief was Bella. I growled lowly in the back of my throat as my hands felt the wire of her lacy bra. The red darkened, my sight awash with the blood that pounded to my brain as it warred with my body.

Clearly, my body won; how could I have let my brain win when I had this much temptation infront of me? Bella was pulling me further out of myself and into her luscious, plump mouth. My hands were grasping and reached their goal: her supple, soft, sensuous..._sacred_ breasts.

In that one instant my brain rushed to catch up with my body. Driving over to her house; finding the locked door; the unsuspecting hike up the stairs to her room; the sight of her in her room; our confrontation; the angry and rough beginning of our clinch in the hall. All the images sped past my mind. Flash frames of emotions cascaded down on me and I froze when I realized how we were acting.

We were acting like carnivores with no respect for their prey. Devouring voraciously andything we oculd get out hands on: lips and hips, thighs and breasts. Bella wasn't a pice of meat, she was a priceless work of art. I should take hours to appreciate the subtle curve of her waist, instead of crushing the delicate skin in my anxious hand.

I was literally frozen with shame and regret. How could I treat her like this? Like a common whore? I wanted to prove to her that I wasn't this animal, that I was a caring person, not some senior out to bed all the sophomore's he could.

As all this flew through my head, I registered that Bella had frozen against me. Either because she was coming to the same conclusions, or in reaction to me, she was as still as possible. My hands still cupped the satin covering her chest, her nails still embedded themselves in my chest. We weren't even breathing. Our lips were still touching, but our eyes were open, staring at one another. All I could see there was shocked realization. It was as if we woke up from some sort of dream. Either that, or we forgot our lines in the middle of a play.

I decided to show her what she could mean to me; what she was already beginning to mean to me. I wanted to show her she was important, and worth any wait. I kissed her gently, adoringly. I wanted to give her something to prove what she mean to me. I wanted to give her my soul.

I pushed my emotions gently through my lips, trying to show her the feeling I felt, while I slowly removed my hands from her breasts, not wanting to reject her, but to treat her with the grace she deserved. She responded immediately, loosening her clenched nails to pull her arms around my neck in a warm embrace. I felt my emotions reflected in the gentle kiss she gave back to me. We parted slowly, our breathing quieted. Bella kept her arms around me, resting her warm cheek against the pulse at my neck. For some strange reason, I wanted to cry. I wanted to weep tears of joy for her understanding, for the wordless communication that showed our care for eachother.

Before we could do anything else rash, I made a decision. I gulped, put on my most mature voice and said "I think we need to discuss how to handle this."

When she agreed (_Thankgod)_, I carried her through the doorway to her bedroom and rested her on the edge of the bed. She unwrapped her arms and legs from me slowly. I didn't want to leave her, but decided it would be wrise to head off temptation. I went back to the hallways, trying to block out the lust-filled flashes of our previous entaglement. I rushed to grab out clothes, pulling the white tanktop over my head as I walked through the bedroom door.

Bella was sitting under the covers in an old t-shirt. I dropped our shirts on the floor by her heap of laundry as she patted the mattress next to her in an irrisistable offer. She saw my hesitation and stretched out her hand, promising me she would be good. The gesture was one of comfort rather than sex. I kicked off my shoes and crawled up to meet her. As she snuggled into the crook of my arm, I felt a seeping contentment soak through me.

I didn't know how to start the conversation again, so luckily she took the reigns.

"We're in a pretty tough spot aren't we?" she said, clearly feeling both honest and embarrassed.

She was putting it mildly and I had to bite back my laugh. "I'm going to say a resounding "YES" to that. Jesus, Bella. I'm not sure if I can survive you." And I wasn't sure. How was I supposed to show this girl I wanted to know her, without stripping her every time I saw her? I felt awkward admitting my dependence on her, but I had to, in some way.

She reciprocated my feelings and I felt much better hearing her say them. "I know what you mean. I'm not sure I can survive you either. Every time I touch you, or see you, or think about you, I feel like I burst into flames," she hesistated, blushed, and then looked scarily determined and happy all at once. I nearly shrunk away from her for fear of what a look like that might do to me. I would not be able to resist her confidence. She bluntly said "I know you feel it too. What are we going to do about it?"

I didn't want to admit that she was right, but I had just been thoroughly pressed up against this girl while she was half naked. I didn't see why this should be such a big deal to talk about if I wanted her to know me. I told her the truth. I told her how I wanted her, how I wanted to be with her, but ALL of her, all at once, not just be with her body. I probably sounded insane, and I probably got it all wrong, but as always, she seemed in tune with what I was thinking. When I was done, she took a deep breath and blurted out, all at once:

"Me too. Part of me wants to say Fuck It and take you, but a bigger part wants to savour every new step...with you. I know...I know you were with Kate for a long time, and I really don't expect you to be a...well... like me... I just want everything between us to be...special and not...irrational."

I sat in shock. Bella, the girl who had completely inhabited my mind and body for the part three days, told me her power was inherent and that she thought I was some super stud! Why did people always think that? I hadn't dated anyone but Kate for all highschool and anyone with eyes could see that was pretty passionless. I would have to set Bella straight. I didn't want her always feeling like she was learning from me. I wanted her to know that she had a bunch to teach me. I needed to say it, to get it off my chest. I wanted to know everything with Bella, and Bella only. I worried briefly about the attachment I had to her after so short a time, but when her beautiful brown eyes looked up to meet mine and see her flush with embarrassment, I blurted out the first thing I could.

"Bella." I said firmly, trying to tell her directly. "Despite what you might think about Kate and me, I'm...erm... pretty 'inexperienced'." This was so embarrassing. Why did she have to look so understanding? Shouldn't she be repulsed by a guy who has made it through highschool without getting laid? What am I thinking?!?! Bella is a virgin. I am a virgin. I should be _glad _that this woman is even talking about this with me, let alone worrying about anythign else. "God! Why is that so embarrassing to say? Not every senior has to be some big-shot man-whore, right?" Did I just say that? I just said that. Oh dear lord.

To my absolute and utter embarrassment, Bella laughed at me. She, who was supposed to so understanding about this, was laughing in my face. Maybe she wanted me to be the one to know everything. I am out of my depth. She kept laughing. I tried not to look as embarrassed as I felt.

She surprised me again. "Jasper, I am so glad you're not a man-whore!" she giggled into my face as she rolled into my chest, sending shivers down my spine every time she placed a small short kiss on my jaw. She ended at my nose and told me she was glad that we got to try it all out together. She placed a big sloppy kiss on my lips. It was almost comical how different this kiss was from the hallway. It was as if our tension had melted away, leaving only comfort, warmth, and acceptance. I kissed her back, pulling her to me. She fell naturally into a sitting position, straddling me on the bed. Twenty minutes ago this would have been unimaginably dangerous. Now, it seemed natural.

I replayed our previous conversation quickly in my head, realizing that I may have made myself seem like a fumbling school boy. I knew that my experience may be limited, but I also knew I wasn't completely ignorant. I decided to prove my point.

I rolled Bella onto her back and tried to be seductive without actually seducing her. I didn't want to have to fight with myself again; I wasn't sure which part of me would win. At the moment, Bella's shirt was slowly creeping up her back, exposing more of the delecitable looking flesh with each inch it rode up. I tugged it down as I whispered to her: "Just because I haven't been there, doesn't mean I need a map."

She was as quick as me, and thought she was so witty as she quipped back that I could ask directions if I got lost. She would not win against me though and I tickled her until she was screaming from the sensation. She was trying to squirm away from me when we both stopped, shocked and stunned, as we heard the ominous sound of feet in the hallway.

_Please let it be Jake, Please let it be Jake _I chanted to myself over and over.

The voices floated in the hallway up to Bella's room. She was locked in my gaze, not a muscle moving, eyes wide with anxiety. We hadn't moved from out tangled position on her bed and I was trying to slow my breathe from our laughter. I gulped back the pants and held my breath, hoping the noises of homecoming would disappear.

"I'm gong to go check on Bella...I'm a bit worried about her. After fainting at school on Monday and being so flushing in the kitchen the other night, I'm not completely convinced that this headache is normal. I hope we dont' have to take her to see Dr. Gerandy."

Sarah's voice sounded concerned. I shot Bella a worried look of my own, but she had a guilty expression on her face, and I realized she had fibbed to get out of going to the poker game. I would have grinnd at her, but my muscles were frozen with fear. If the Chief came up now and saw us, I was sure to be swimming with one arm tomorrow. I waited with baited breathe for Charlie's response. Bella was a stone beneath me.

"Oh I bet she's fine Sare; She's probably just adjusting to the new climate...I'll bet she's asleep, you might not want to wake her."

"Either way, I'm going to check her tempterature..." Sarah said before I heard her feet on the first flight of stairs. Quicker than ever, Bella was out of my arms and off the bed. She grabbed my hand, dragging me behind her. I shoved my feet in my shoes and followed her to the back corner of her room. On the way, she snatched a pair of sweatpants off the back of an over stuffed chair. The footsteps got louder and I was on the verge of panic. She pulled on a string I hadn't noticed, revealing a set of stairs up to a small balcony. She pulled me up them; I stumbled over my feet as Sarah's footsteps reached the top of the hallway.

Before I knew what to do, Bella burst out a loud, peeling laugh. It was completely fake and rung with hysteria and I moved to clap my hand over her mouth, but she said loudly: "Yes, I didn't know about this until I moved into this room." She pulled on the sweats she she spoke. I looked at her, completely confused. What the hell was she doing!!!!!

"I can't believe Jake's never given you a proper tour of the house...what a horrible host!" she said, poking me inbetween the ribs. Little did she know, it was my one area of weakness and I let out a ridiculously embarrassing giggle. This was going to be incredibly inconvenient.

"Well anyway," she continued as she descended the stairs, "why don't we go downstairs and play something while we wait for Jake? Oh, hi Sarah!"

"Bella? Jasper!?" Sarah's voice raised three pitches when she saw me.

"Jasper came over to see Jake, and we got to talking. Did you know he didn't eve know about these stairs? Crazy eh? We're going to play the x-box...unless you need me for something?" Bella rambled on. It wasn't her smoothest convesation, but I wouldn't have been able to do any better.

Sarah mirrored my confused expression, taking in my tall form. It was then that I realized I was still only in my white undershirt. Wearing my most formal shoes with the most informal shirt I own was clearly quite a constrast. I kept my eyes cautiously away from my button down mixed in with Bella's other clothes beside her bed. I tried to think quickly, wondering if it would be worth it to try and get it somehow, but Sarah's eyes never left me and I had no choice but to leave the room, Bella marching me out with a slightly stunned Sarah behind her.

The look on Charlie's face when I reached the hall was friendly surprise. Perhaps because I was standing in his living room wearing an undershirt and not at the foot of his daughter's bed that put him more at ease than his wife. He greeted me with a cheerful "Jasper! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

It was my turn to crank out the lie, and I was trying to remember how Bella had said it. "I, um, came by to see Jacob. Bella here showed me the balcony you built. Very impressive."

"Oh, she's just bragging. It's nothing but some nailed together 2 by 4's." he said with a blush. I could see where Bella got it from.

Bella cut in, pushing me towards the basement. "Well Dad, we're going to wait for Jacob down stairs..."

"See ya Chief, I said amiably. "Sarah," I nodded. She just inclined her head, watching Bella's hand where it rested on my bare bicep. I cleared my throat and we rushed downstairs, fleeing the awkwardness. Bella shut the door softly behind us, careful not to make it obvious that we were shutting out the adults.

She collapsed onto the love seat while I deliberately stretched out on the three seater, keeping my distance.

"What do you think you're doing over there?" She asked me, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"I was trying to keep your father from shooting me, actually. Did you see the look on Sarah's face? She totally knows something's up. How am I going to get my shirt? What if she says something to Charlie? What if she knws what was going on? And how am I going to get back my shirt!! I look like I'm trying out for Miami Vice or something."

"If anything, you'd be on Baywatch." she said, trying to divert my questions. I was panicking and I knew it, but I couldn't stop myself. Bella looked at me with a confused epression...it was almost hurt. I didn't understand it at all.

"Would it be so bad if they knew?" she said in a small voice. I could hardly believe my ears. The only reaction I could come up with was to scoff at her. I gave a very unattractive snort. "_Please_ don't tlel me you think I want this to be some big secret. I want to tell everyone I know! But your parents just caught us...well you...with your pants down. Now might not me the _best_ moment to tell them."

She relaxed visibly and sunk into the cusions of her couch. I only just trusted myself enough to go sit beside her. Only just. I made my way over to the couch and she folded her knees under to to make room for me. I sat apart from her, but reached out to put her legs on my lap. She even had cute feet.

"I guess you're right...Maybe we should have an official date first, what do you think?"

"Are....are you asking me out?" I said, pretending to be bashful. She gave me a playful smack on the hand. A hand which I had unconsciously started to rub along her calf. "What?! I feel somewhat immasculated..."

"Jasper," she said, looking at me like I was crazy. "You're ridiculous. You could _never_ be anything _but_ masculine. And you do it sooo well." A look came into Bella's eye which I was beginning to understand. I'm sure as soon as I saw it, she saw the same look reflected in my own eyes. I tried to keep my hand rested casually on her leg, but it was getting very difficult. She twisted her way out of my grasp and then crawled toward me on the couch, the fierce look faded from her eyes. She was playful once again.

"Say you'll go out with me this weekend or I'll make you say it." she theatened.

"Oh, and how exactly will you do that?" I challenged.

"Easy...I'll do this!" she sprang at me, straddling my lap and tickling right under my ribs, right where she had poked me before. I fell into gales of laughter, trying to keep the noise quiet, but choking on the sound when I failed. She was clearly enjoying herself, but it was torture for me.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I cried but she did not relent.

"Say you'll go!" she said back, her own laughter taking her over.

"Yes! Yes! I'll go anywhere with you woman!" She fell back laughing, but I caught her and together we fell onto the couch, Bella under me, my waist between her legs. We were in a very compromising position and with out luck, Charlie would come down to make sure we were alive and end up killing me. Instead we got Jacob.

"What the hall is going on here!" Jacob almost shouted, taking in Bella on her back, me seated comfortable between her stretched out legs. Bella burst out laughing and I had to join her. Jacob looked at us with confusion and partial amusment while he tried to figure out if he was going to kill me. Bella extracted herself from the tangle of our legs and very coolly said:

"Nothing, but if it was, it would hardly be any of your business."

Jacob never liked being put in his place, but Bella's wide smile placated him and he came over to push me to the side and sit between Bella and I. It was definitely a tight squeeze with the three of us on the small couch, but we stayed there until Sarah called down in a clipped voice that it was a school night and it was time for us to pack up the party. It was out of character for her. She generally gave Jacob all the space he needed, and it put me on edge.

Jacob looked to us for explanation, but I was too busy trying not to look at Bella to give him any sort of answer. I unjammed myself from the arm of the couch and stood up.

"Well, I guess that's my cue..." I said.

"See ya tomorrow, man." Jacob said.

Bella didn't even look at him as she got up and walked over to stand in front of me. "Jacob." she said clearly. "Go to your room." She left little room for debate, but Jacob retaliated.

"This is my room...you go to yours." Bella's expression must have been something because Jacob, big, strong, touch, jovial Jacob nearly whimpered and took off to the bedroom attached to the den, firmly shutting the door behind him.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said, gently resting my hands on her lower back. She pushed her full lower lip out.

"I don't want you to go."

"I think that would be a _bit_ suspicious." I said, smirking. I imagined waking up beside her and wished I could.

"I guess...I'll bring your shirt to school tomorrow." she promised and an idea hit me.

"You can keep it," I said as I lowered my mouth to hers. She accepted the soft but firm kiss from me with ease, not attacking me or jumping me. When we parted, she whispered softly in my ear:

"At least part of you will be in my bed every night..." I stood there trying to make my feet move, but also picturing Bella's ice blue panties peeking out from under my shirt as she walked around my room. My grip tightened on her lower back.

"Until I can be there in it's place, it's yours." I was about to cross out new line when I heard a small sigh.

"Can I come out yet?" Jacob huffed through his door.

Bella and I both sighed. She kissed me lighly and I walked out the door just as I heard her say : "God Jacob. You have horrible timing."

I almost turned back, but instead hurried to my truck, knowing that if I turned around, Jacob would break my jaw for what I would do to Bella, whether he was in the room or not.

*

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep that night, but my dreams were filled with Bella and the hallway; the strange red tint I saw through clouded my dream as well. I woke up with the worst morning wood I've had in a long time and ha to...erm...calm myself down before I went to school. It felt slightly wrong to get off to thoughts of Bella, but it would have felt even worse thinking of anything else. Still, I felt like I was cheating on her...with my hand.

I am messed up.

Breakfast with Edward was going as per usual. We were reliving the time Rosalie got her hair caught in her blow dryer and it took Alice, Esme and Carlisle over two hours to get the hair untangled. They had to crack open the blower because Rosalie wouldn't let them cut her hair out. It was one of our favourite stories because Edward does an amazing impression of Rosalie's shrieking. I was laughing at said impression when my phone went off in my pocket. I expected a good morning text from Bella, but I was faced with a much more harrowing message.

"_We are in trouble." _ was all it said.

Shit.

**A/N: Omg, super long chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took SOO long. I wanted to make sure to get everything Jasper was feeling in the hallway and that was pretty difficult. Now that I'm back in the world of Forks, it should be easier to write again. I missed these guys! Special thanks to RLC51598 for showing me there are people out there who still care about CoP! **


	17. Sew, They Say

**A/N: Hello all my lovely readers. I'm sorry this update is late. Sigh. My only excuse is that I just started working again (yay for employment!) and I'm freaking tired when I get home. Other than that, I just don't have anything to procrastinate and this used to be my way of procrastinating important things. *shrug* **

_BPOV_

Saying goodbye to Jasper was almost painful, but I somehow knew I was already pushing my luck with Sarah. The look on her face when she had seen Jasper had almost made me want to crouch down and bare my teeth. She had all the motherly reactions to a daughter alone with a half-dressed man (and what a man!) but she had also looked at his built frame a half-second longer than I had liked.

This reaction surprised me. I am not an overly jealous person; I am a sharer by nature. But there will be no sharing of Jasper by any definition of the word. He has brought out all the animalistic parts of me; including, but not limited to, the territorial aspects. Of course Sarah wasn't after him, but I couldn't stop my eyes from narrowing at her as she eyed his bicep while I lead him downstairs. I really shouldn't have blamed her, they are deliciously developed. But they're still _mine_.

I decided when he kissed me a short, sweet goodbye, that it would be a good idea to tell my parents about us sooner rather than later. I would probably get a lecture about him being over without them home, but I didn't want to have to sneak around. Sneaking him into my room on the other hand…

This was the thought on my mind as I climbed the stairs to my room, eager to have his shirt wrapped around me. A poor substitute for his strong arms. I opened my door and went straight to my bed, flopping down on my pillow and enjoying the faint scent of his cologne that lingered in the sheets from our conversation. I rolled over, absentmindedly grabbing at the pile of clothes where his shirt would be waiting….or should be?

I sat up looking around for the pile but it was no where to be found. I froze on the edge of my bed, searching around my room. The clothes were gone.

Shit. Sarah must have come to grab my laundry. How could I have been so careless?! I began pacing my room, trying to work out in my head if she would have sorted the laundry, or just dumped the entire load into the washer. I headed downstairs to check for piles of darks and lights, to try and quell the panic that was surfacing in my body. What if she saw his shirt…she would instantly realize that he had removed it…in my room…beside my bed…oh god! How would I ever explain myself?!

I continued on this questioning, coming up with the most ridiculous scenarios: Charlie bursting into my room demanding an explanation; Sarah shouting at me for being a slut; Jake disapproving at my ruined reputation. I hadn't felt regret for any of the positions Jasper and I had put ourselves in, but I suddenly felt like some sort of "fallen woman" from a 19th century novel.

I took a deep breathe as I entered the main floor laundry room and breathed out steadily. All empty baskets. She must have just dumped in my entire wash without looking. I hoped. I would just have to run down here when the wash was done and dry it before she knew it was here. My plan in tact, I checked the timer on the wash and ran upstairs quietly, making sure to avoid the squeaky stair. I didn't want her to wake up and switch the wash before I had my chance!

I ghosted into my room, keeping the door cracked to listen for the end of the cycle and went about my nighttime routine. I lay down on my bed to wait for the wash to finish and I couldn't help but replay the day's events. _All_ of them. From seeing him at school, to the sneak attack behind the classroom, to the disastrous lunch hour groping, to the PDA in the parking lot, the crash in the hallway and the peak of our emotional outburst. I remembered how his hands were so timid, but tenacious while they crept up and down my body. My memory turned into fantasy as I pictured our quick romance in literary terms. ; Romeo and Juliet, but without the warring families and the double suicides. I let my mind float with the fantasy.

I was standing on my balcony in a gauzy dress. The ground was much closer than in reality. _Geez, Bella. Really original_, my conscious mind thought, but the fantasy was too good to be true when Jasper walked into the light, looking just as deliriously handsome as always in dress pants and a white shirt, casually unbuttoned at the collar. His blonde curls would always give him the look of casual ease. He smirked up at me and I couldn't stop myself from beaming back at him. He called me down and I turned to the staircase I had fabricated behind me. I skipped down the stairs and ran toward his waiting arms. Whenever I got closer to him, he seemed to be further away. I ran faster, my breath accelerating, but he was always just one more step away. I stopped running, gasping for breath. Tears of frustration streamed down my face. I could almost feel them there in reality. What a strange fantasy. I tried to control it, but kept getting distracted by the need to get toward him. I was determined to reach Jasper. When I tilted my head to look for him, he was impossibly close to me, his breath washing over my face.

"Bella," he said, coating me in his smooth voice, "Stop trying so hard to catch me...I'm already yours." He wrapped his arms around me; they comforted me with their strength, silently promising that they would always be there to ease my frustration and anxiety. I felt his cool shirt pressed against my chest and cuddled closer, wanting to feel out hearts beating in tandem. I was distracted by his hand caressing my cheek, tilting my face toward his. His eyes lit up, consuming me. I parted my lips in anticipation for what I now _knew_ was going to be an extraordinary kiss. I wasn't sure Jasper was capable of delivering anything but perfection. He did not disappoint. As out lips met, the fantasy kiss was tangible. I could almost feel my lips moving against the thin air, wishing he was actually here with me.

His hands gripped my sides roughly and I pushed myself closer to him, his leg finding a home between mine. I moaned softly as he applied the slightest pressure against me. I tossed in bed trying to find a realistic facsimile, but in finding none, I groaned in frustration. My body and mind were arguing again, my mind working out satisfaction while my body found none. I tried to sink further into the fantasy, to enjoy the feel of his warmth between my thighs. I succeeded and was rewarded. The pressure increased as Jasper pressed closer into me and I tried to control myself as my hips moved by inches into him. His breathe caught as I moved my lips down to his neck, enjoying the rough texture of his unshaven face. When I pulled in a small breathe, I sucked at the junction of his jaw and his response was immediate; he pulled me so close I could feel every muscle in his body. My chest pushed into his and I felt the heat radiate from his abdomen onto my ribs. I spread my legs wider, silently begging him for more and he delivered, pushing his hip into my hips as I moved in an infinitesimal circle, trying not to blatantly give away my need for release. He saw right through my facade and threw me against his shoulder, our bodies in perfect alignment. The pressure inside me began to build as I got closer to the escape.

I hung onto Jasper's wide, strong shoulders as he rocked against me fulfilling my unvoiced, but clear desires. A thin string wound tighter inside me. It spun faster, and the thread pulled painfully tight. My breath sped up; I could see the end of the delicious torture. I moved faster and harder against Jasper, just one more second...

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

FUCK MY LIFE. I hurled my alarm clock to the floor, ripping the plug from the wall. I let out a very irritated scream of aggravation. The covers were twisted in my legs, the backs of my knees damp and scratchy. I uncurled the duvet from my clenched fingers, flexing them trying to fight off the morning weakness. I flung myself from bed, heading in the direction of the shower.

It all happened very quickly. I fell over abruptly while realizing I had completely screwed myself over by falling asleep. I turned; afraid to see what I knew was there.

A laundry basket full of fresh, clean, dry clothes was waiting for me. Jasper's shirt was folded neatly on top.

I trembled as I walked over to it and with shaking hands picked up the shirt. It felt heavy and I realized that tucked into the pocket was a spool and a needle, a tiny button taped to the top of the beige coloured thread. The original button. This was worse than I had imagined. I counted off the list of horrible things this meant:

1. Sarah knew that Jasper had removed an article of clothing in my presence.

2. That the shirt had ended up in ball on my floor.

3. That the original origin of removal was in the hallway.

4. That the shirt had been removed with enough force to pop off the button.

I was never good at handling these sorts of situations. I realized that I had no control over the past only the future. I hurriedly stashed the shirt and mending into the back corner of my closet, and swore to myself not to mention it until Sarah did. I stormed into the shower, rushing through the usually calming process. I was embarrassed, humiliated, anxious, worried, and to top it all off, completely and utterly sexually frustrated.

I was no stranger to satisfying myself, but the disastrous morning had left me too late to help myself out. I washed up quickly, soaping up while the shampoo was in my hair, dropping the bar and having to blindly search for it. I toweled off hastily, trying to accomplish several things at once. I wiped the steam from the mirror and gasped in shock. There were two bright purple bruise on each of my hips, exactly where Jasper's hands had been the afternoon before. I could trace the outline of his thumb on my thigh; I turned to see four faint fingerprints on the back of my leg. I looked at myself in the mirror, only to see my face set in a wide smile. I should have felt worried or concerned, but instead I was almost gleeful that I was in some way marked as his. I got dressed tentatively, trying not to think about the fantasy/dream that had my panties literally in a bunch. I rushed down the stairs, skidding to a halt at the bottom, peering around the corner to the kitchen, praying Sarah wasn't in there.

I have the worst luck ever. She was standing in front of the stove, flipper in hand. The smell of pancakes wafted toward me and I knew I wouldn't be able to leave without saying something to her. She would be specifically making these for me as Charlie was already at work and Jake had another hour to sleep in. Plastering an innocent smile on my face, I turned into the kitchen, swallowing my pride and facing the music.

"Good morning, Sarah. Another surprisingly sunny day in Forks, I see." I said brightly, trying to sound normal. I was trying too hard.

"You seem to have brought it with you from Phoenix. You're just in time, the pancakes are done." She matched my brightness, but awkwardness leaked into our tones. I felt uneasy and unsettled and when she turned to me, she didn't meet my eyes. She stacked up my breakfast on a plate, handing it to me as I sat down. I focused intensely on my breakfast.

"Thanks, it looks delicious." I said, falling back on generic lines to inject the mood with some normality.

She just responded with an "mmhmm" and busied herself about the kitchen. I inhaled my pancakes, dying to be out of the repressive atmosphere of the room. Why wasn't she grilling me? Why wasn't she lecturing me about responsibility or any other such thing?

I jumped up as soon as I was done, chugging my juice as I walked to put my dishes in the sink.

"Well," I said stiffly, "I guess I'll see you after school."

"...Yes, I'll be _here,_" she said, finally looking me in the eye. I had been bracing myself for something like this, so it only came as a partial shock. I thought I might have gotten off scot-free. However, her tone was lecturing, chastising, and a warning, ringing loud and clear. It said everything she didn't. It told me that she knew what was going on, that I should come clean, and most importantly, that I would be under constant surveillance.

I hung my head as I said a quiet goodbye and walked out the door. For most of English, I contemplated telling Jasper. Either it would make him feel awkward, or it would ally us. I made up my mind twenty minutes before the end of the period that this relationship was a team effort...full disclosure was necessary.

"_We are in trouble_" I said simply, keeping it short and to the point. I got a response back immediately.

"_What's the matter?!_" He wrote back. He was perfection, even in text-form. His concern was blatant and adorable.

"_Can you skip your next class?_" I asked him. I hated Calculus. It wouldn't kill me to miss one class, especially this early in the semester. I only felt minimally bad about asking him to cut his class, I knew he hated chemistry. The thought stopped me short and I realized how much I really knew about him. I had tried to unearth everything possible in the short time, and I was surprised how easily I called the information back. I had no memory-loss when it came to Jasper, and I was glad for it.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I read his text back: "_Sure, I hate Chem. Where should I meet you?_"

"_Just wait for me in the parking lot._" I wrote back. I looked up at the clock. Only ten more minutes. I glanced down to see a new received message.

"_Is it really bad...?_" He asked.

"_Not really bad...just inconvenient. I'll see you in a few minutes. xoxo_" I text back. Mmm, hugs and kisses. First, I would deal with my first obstacle, Sarah; then I would deal with my dream and all its horrifically frustrating repercussions.

The bell rang and I ran to the parking lot, not even bothering to be casual. Jasper's truck was parked at the end of the row, and I could see his reflection in the side view mirror. He was sitting behind the wheel looking like the picture of masculinity. He was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses and a fitted rust-coloured long sleeved t-shirt, the cuffs pushed up his arm, which was dangling over the edge of the window. I tried not to drool. I'm not even sure if I succeeded in the attempt.

He caught the sight of me running toward him, and a slow smile started in the corner of his mouth, widening into the sexiest smirk I had ever seen. I shivered, remembering what he'd done to me in my dream. I slowed to a quick walk and met him just as he was opening his door, one foot out of the cab. I threw the door open and pushed myself up on the running board until I was level with him. It didn't escape my notice that the way we were situated was almost identical to the position in my dream. I draped my arms around him and he caught my back, pulling us back into the truck; Jasper, sideways in the driver's seat; Bella, unconventionally seated across his legs.

"You were right, we are in trouble" he said with a teasing smile as he ran his fingers down my spine.

"Nooo. I had a system. I was supposed to tell you the first problem, and then the second." I complained, more to myself than to him. I was close to forgetting about everything.

"There are two problems?" he asked, "I thought we only had one to deal with?"

"Well, yes...but the first you have no control over, and the second is entirely in your power" I said with a thrill.

"Enlighten me, please, you're torturing me here!" he said, giving my shoulder a little shake. He seemed very relaxed for someone who was supposed to be in a small crisis.

"Well problem one is that Sarah found your shirt, the missing button, and basically told me she won't be leaving me alone anytime soon." I told him. I watched his face as it contracted.

"Shit. I said it would be a problem! I should have just grabbed it, Ugh! What must they think of me? They probably think I'm such a creeper!" He worried, I couldn't see his eyes through the dark tint of the sunglasses, but I could see his eyebrows pulled together. I pulled off the glasses, reminding myself not to ruin them. They were too damn hot.

"No one thinks you're a creeper, they probably just think I'm a little fast. I can handle that." I said. Even as I tried to make it better, he just looked more perplexed.

"Bella, that's just as bad. We have to tell them we didn't do anything."

"Yes, go ahead. You go tell Sarah that we just took off your shirt to see what it looked like against the hardwood. Or better yet, go tell my father who owns a gun. I'm pretty sure if we just casually tell them we're seeing each other and make sure to not leave any other clothing hanging around, that this entire thing will just blow over."

"I'm not so sure, but they're your parents, we'll deal with them however you want to. Luckily my parents have found no destructive evidence, so we don't have to worry so much if you come over to my place." A smile spread right across his face at the thought of us without surveillance and my own mirrored his.

"That's good news, it might help us solve problem two." I said tentatively, waiting for him to look at me so I could get his reaction when I told him.

"Which is?" he prompted impatiently.

I leaned in closer to him, which was hard to do, as I was straddling his lap, my feet resting on the seat behind me. I placed my lips directly beside his head, pushing his curls back so I could reach his earlobe.

"I had the fucking hottest dream about you last night, and I refuse to sleep again until you've made it a reality." I said, pronouncing every word carefully. Even I could hear the lust dripping from my voice. I punctuated my sentence with a light nip at the soft flesh of Jasper's ear.

I got a reaction from him alright. He groaned, and I was pulled swiftly into the cab of the truck, my back pressed against the steering wheel.

I guess this is what they mean when they say you're between a rock, and a hard place.

**A/N: Yay! Fun Times to Come! I like racy Bella. She's not reallllly honouring their code, is she? With a dream like that, I wouldn't either. Reviews? I missed some of my favourite faces...did I lose you with my long absence?!**


	18. Knotting Loose Ends

**AN: I'm such a slacker. I'm thinking of making a posting schedule so people don't get angry with me when I leave this too long. I have been trying to work out the direction this story will take, and though I promised no REAL drama (i.e. Death/Pregnency/Infidelity), I can't promise that it won't be a smidgen tumultuous. Thanks to insatiable06 and Lux210 for messages about wanting updates, and also to ElleCC who not only messaged me to say update, but also put my story on a J/B C2, as well as wrote an AWESOME, very addicting story: A Murmur of Fire in the Vein, which everyone must go read. Right now. I think that's it. **

**P.S. England was AWESOME. I was mostly in London suburbs (Hornsey to any Londoners??) and then went off to Paris for a few days (Stayed on the Champs Elysees! WOO!) it was all a great trip! **

**I Don't Own Twilight**

_BPOV_

It was just like my dream. Jasper panting softly into my neck, pressing me firmly into the steering wheel while we moved against eachother. It was not overly insistant or rough, but it was just enough to help me relieve that explosive yearning I had felt for him. I could feel his hardness through his jeans and it just made me want him more, but I wasn't ready for more, and I didn't think he was either. I was blissfully happy as he pressed his lips against mine, promising me more...someday.

I could feel the heat pulsing through my body as I pushed him further into the seat, trying to give myself some wiggle room. Jasper read my mind and pulled me closer to his chest. He lifted his leg and kicked at the pedal under the seat, scooting us back from the wheel. It gave me just enough room to push my hips repeatedly against his, building up friction against the one spot in my body that needed it most. He turned his head to kiss me, but just placed a trail of wet kisses down my jaw to my neck. Through the haze I tried to remember we were in a parking lot at school, but when Jasper punched his hips into mine, I forgot about Forks High and it's entire population. My world existed of Jasper, a truck, and an impending orgasm. His soft lips pulled at the flesh on my neck and I felt the blood vessels burst beneath the skin there before he bit down. As his teeth grazed my neck, I felt the tiny thread that had been wound tightly around my entire being snap as I came. I did not see stars, and I did not black out from the extascy. This was not my first orgasm and it wasn't enough to send me quaking, but it was enough to take the edge off of my wildly uncontrolled emotions.

I sighed contentedly as Jasper pushed my hair back from my face.

"Feel better?" he asked with a smirk, apparently very pleased with himself. He hadn't had to do very much, but his presence and his perfection had been enough to push me over the brink. What on earth was going to happen when we eventually took our clothes off?

"Much. Thanks. Sorry if that was a bit...um...unexpected?" I laughed out at the awkwardness and unconventionality of the moment and then remembered that I was not the only one in need of release. "Can I - give you a hand with anything?" I stammered out, trying to keep my already flushed face the same colour.

Jasper laughed beneath me and I could feel his chest rumble against mine. "Seeing you enjoy yourself was enjoyment enough for me...for now," his sexy smirk punctuated his sentence.

"Well, I owe you one." I said as I extricated myself from his legs and pushed into the shotgun seat.

"Baby, you don't owe me anything, this isn't a one-for-one thing. I'll give you whatever you want, whenever you want."

I didn't want Jasper to think I was greedy in the bed-department. "That's not fair..." I looked down at the upholstery.

"All is fair in Love and War. Let's not count points, deal?"

"Fine...but don't think this means I won't get you back. I feel so highschool, fooling around in the parking lot." I laughed. It was so cliche.

"I'm sure we're not the first." he said, placating me. "Com'on let's go to Maddie's for some coffee, we have an hour before our next class."

I nodded as he put the truck in drive and sped toward the cafe. We got there quickly and Jasper introduced me to the actual "Maddie". It stung a bit when he introduced me as "the chief's daughter" and not "his girlfriend", but I guess it didn't really matter, since his arm was securely around my waist the entire time. He got the coffees and we sat at a table near the back. I didn't need Charlie driving by and seeing me cutting class. I would already have enough explaining to do. It occured to me as we sat down that Maddie would know my dad, and that Jasper would introduce me in away that people would know me. The sting left and was replaced once again with anxiety about tonight.

"I'm going to tell Charlie and Sarah tonight." I said decisively. Jasper looked up at me with cautiously worried eyes and nodded. "I think it's the best way, and I think they'll just be awkward for a bit, but what's the worst thing they can say? They won't say I can't date you, so anything else I can pretty much handle."

"You don't- I mean, Do you want me to, you know, be there?" He asked, clearly not wanting me to say yes. I flinched from the horrific picture that painted. I loved him for being big enough to offer, but winced as I pictured him actually being there during the awkward conversation.

"Of course not, I don't think that would help anything at _all_. But thanks for asking?" I questioned his sanity.

"No problem..." He leaned back into the seat and took a long sip from his mug.

"So...did you drive Kate to school this morning?" I asked hesitantly. In the car ride over I had begun to worry about Kate hating me. It's not everyday that you break up with a guy like Jasper only for him to start dating the new girl the next day.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" He looked at ease, but confused by my question.

"I was just...wondering. Worrying really...if she completely hates me?" I said quickly, with a laugh.

"No, she doesn't hate you. You have to understand that Kate is a very unfeeling person. Wait, that makes her sound cold. She's just...clinical. She looks at things very objectively and very practically. It made sense for her to date me becuase we were an even numbered group and she was sick of being the single girl. I think she's grown up enough to learn that life isn't a see-saw and she doesn't have to balance everything."

"That must be a hard way to live. Besides, I can't imagine dating anyone for convenience...but you're so inticing, I bet it's wasn't hard." I grinned at him, trying to imagine how on earth someone could _not_ want to date him.

"Well, I can be a little...'immature' and 'childish'" he said with air-quotes.

"Everyone can be like that. I thought that was called 'having fun'" I said, mimicing his air-quotes.

"Haha, I guess you're right." he said with a broad smile.

"Besides, we're in highschool. Why can't we act like children?" I asked, suddenly irritated with everyone's expectations for me to act adult.

"You weren't very childlike in the truck approximately 15 minutes ago." Jasper said, running a finger down the side of my hand.

"I guess not. We'll have to be childish in moderation. I wouldn't trade that for anything." I said to him, trying to stop my heart from pulsing at the recent memory.

"Me, neither." He said, linking fingers with me. My heart calmed down at the casual and gentle gesture.

We stayed in the cafe until we were almost late, but decided skipping another class would be _too_ reckless.

The rest of the day flew by quickly and uneventfully; suddenly I was home, getting ready to face the music of my parents. Sarah wasn't home when I got there, so I hid in my room, petrified about what I would say to her when she got there. I finished my calculus homework that Marcus had started helping me with at lunch so I wouldn't be in trouble tomorrow, and then decided to sew Jasper's button back on. I was just clipping the thread off when I heard the car doors closing. I hadn't realized it had gotten so late and both Charlie and Sarah were home at the same time. I heard them chatting to eachother and laughing as they came in the door, and the rustle of grocery bags.

"Kids?" I heard my dad shout, and I went to the door of my room and began walking down the stairs, the paper spool of thread still in my hand. I stuffed it into my pocket and walked down the stairs. At least if I had this conversation while they were busy, they might not grill me so much.

"Hey guys. Jake should be home soon, he had the first practice of the season today. What's for dinner?"

"I was going to make lasagna...do you want to help me?" Sarah asked cordially.

"Yea, sure. I just finished my homework." I started unpacking groceries as my dad sat down and kicked his feet up, cracking open a beer and starting to relax.

I took a deep breathe and started in. "Actually, I'm glad you're both here and Jake isn't, there's something I wanted to tell you about and he would be no help."

Sarah froze where she was, but Charlie just said "What's up, Bells?"

"Well...I've kind of...started dating, Jasper?" It came out like a question as my courage faltered. I prayed silently that Sarah wouldn't say anything horrifying.

"Jasper? As in Jasper Hale, Jasper? As in Jake's Jasper?" My dad stuttered out. This was worse that I thought.

"Um... yes? And he's not really Jake's, Dad."

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" He said, immediately looking for a handle on this. I had never had a boyfriend before, and Charlie certainly didn't have any experience with this sort of thing.

Since Jasper was older than me, I had no real answer to that question. I floundered for a minute until I felt Sarah's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella is smart, and mature for her age. I'm sure she knows what's reasonable and what isn't." Sarah said to my father. I reached up and squeezed her hand, trying to convey my appreciation for her. "Besides, Jasper's been a friend of the family for years. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." She said soothingly. Why was she doing this for me?

My dad seemed to relax at the turn of the conversation and stood up, stretching. "I guess you're right. Sorry, Bells. I don't mean to question you, but you'll just always be a little girl to me." He came over and patted my head in a very 'little-girl' like way. "I guess you're just...growing up. I'm going to...ahem...go catch the news. Erm." Charlie let out a small cough, turned and abruptly marched into the living room.

I turned without looking at Sarah and wrapped my arms around her. "Thankyou so much." I said quietly to her shoulder.

"I trust you, Bella. Just make sure you're careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It won't, I promise." I said, knowing I would try to deserve her trust. I turned to leave before I remembered the thread in my pocket. "Here," I said, handing her the spool. She looked into my face with slight shock and embarrassment as I finally met her eye. "I won't need this again anytime soon." I said, telling her that I would be good, promising that I would think before I did something rash again.

"Thankyou, Bella. If you ever think you'll need it again, you can always ask me for help." She said it in a comforting way, giving me a promise back: that she would be there for me if I needed it.

"I know." I said with a smile, turning to head back to my room.

"Hey, aren't you helping with dinner? You owe me some chopped onions for that save!" She said with a laugh.

"It's the least I can do." I said, turning around to grab an apron. I moved my schoolbag off the island in the kitchen and pulled my phone out of the front pocket.

"_Crisis averted. Sarah is awesome." _I text Jasper, hoping to ease his anxiety the way mine had been.

**A/N: I know, it was short, but I think short will mean more frequent. Part of the reason I hesitate to write is because I think it will take soooo long. So perhaps shorter, more frequent chapters is the way to go! Yay! **


	19. Closing Time

Dear Friends,

I bring no good news, and I'm sorry about that, but the time has come for me to man-up and end CoP. I love my story, and I love all of you, and I hope no one feels let down, although I'm sure that residual feeling of abandonment may linger.

I am ending CoP where it is for several reasons, none of them good enough, but they're all I have to give. For one, I am finished school now, and writing CoP was an excellent way for me to put off all the work I had to do and write something enjoyable. Now that the pressure has lifted, I dont' really feel like I'm running away from anything and into the story, so I'm not going into the story at all. Another reason is that as much as I love my characters and the story I chose to write, I see a first shot attempt at a fan fiction that has very little story arc, or anything realistically happening anytime soon. It's kind of a black hole of a story where I'd be describing what they had for breakfast every morning instead of actually interesting things that are happening. For the third reason, pretty simply, I can't possibly think of anything that I would want my characters to go through that is bad enough to be interesting or good enough to be hot. I know I promised I would get to that lemon soon, but every time I write anything close it makes me feel like I've sullied my story; which is totally bizarre since I started out the story only wanting to write lemons and use the phrase "throbbing member" a lot.

Maybe someday I will write a proper ending to CoP, but for now know that everyone is happy, and that Bella and Jasper are on the precipice of their date, and as Bella describes in Twilight, sometimes the hesitation is the best part, better than the kiss [or date] itself.

So thanks so SO SO SO SO much to everyone who loved this story. Please dont' hate me. There's always hope that I'll come back to this, and rest assured I feel like a massive MASSIVE failure for not finishing it the way you all deserved, but it just isn't working for me right now, and it feels like more of a duty than a recreational activity and I don't want to write just "because", I want to write because I have something to say, hopefully in a funny, eloquent, ridiculously over described way.

If, however, you feel a burning desire to read anything else written by me, I have just started a blog called The Jesstation Period, which is full of useless (hopefully comical) stories about my ACTUAL life. Sadly, my life isn't a Twilight fanfiction, but there is sex, romance, friendships and relationships involved. No story arc as of yet, but hopefully a few laughs. I have a lot of thoughts dieing to be read by unsuspecting people. Can be found at http:// jesstationperiod. blogspot .com

And after that SHAMELESS plug, I will crawl into the hole in my bed and wait for a review telling me I'm a horrible person and shoudln't have started what I couldn't finish, leaving you all high and dry. The only thing I could possible thing to give you as a peace offering would be IdreamofEddy's amazing...mouth..watering....eyes welling up in lust.....chapter 9 of The Orbiting Meteor. I had to turn on the fan in my room becuase I was so hot, my legs were sweating and I had to chug a bottle of water just to get halfway through. It is truely SMOKING hot.

Thanks again, for everything!!!

-Jess (aka IceTease69)


End file.
